


A Husband for My Sister

by JennaSW



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Drama, F/F, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, Prison, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaSW/pseuds/JennaSW
Summary: It's 1952 and Anna is a happy housewife to her sister, Elsa, who has disguised herself as a man for the last decade and is working as a doctor. The two keep to themselves, their entire lives devoted to keeping their secrets. Unfortunately, these secrets never keep themselves forever. Elsanna, incest, 1950s AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this dress (https://i.imgur.com/cXYCVFi.jpg) that made me immediately think of 50s housewife Anna, and I just had to write this fic. All characters from Frozen or other Disney movies are the property of Disney.

(Cover by Lorelei: https://lorelei-lilyprincess.deviantart.com/art/3rd-Round-Elsanna-Commission-09-726088953)  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Drink in hand, she darted to the door and opened it to her man. His lips found hers before she traded the grasshopper for his hat and jacket and hung them up. "Long day?" she asked, grinning.

Her husband took a sip of the chocolatey cocktail and began to unbutton his shirt. "The longest," the soft voice replied. "I missed you."

"Why don't you go relax while I finish up dinner?"

"Thank you," he kissed her and walked up to the bedroom, ripping off the white shirt as he went, revealing the bandages underneath. By the time Anna's lover had returned, her ample chest was no longer bound, and the white shirt was buttoned back up, low enough to offer the redhead an enticing view. Elsa always had to rid herself of her bindings as soon as she arrived home or else she wasn't even slightly capable of relaxing. All of their blinds were drawn, even though the sunset looked amazing that night, to avoid any casual observers from noticing that the good doctor looked slightly different. "The roast smells amazing," Elsa offered as she took a seat at the table and lit up two cigarettes, offering one to Anna.

Anna beamed back, relishing the cigarette. "Your hair's starting to get a little long," she informed her worriedly, staring at the two inches of free hair on her sister's head, ignoring the compliment. "Do you want me to fix it?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, that's the style now, I should start slicking it back though. You don't think I could pull off a nice pompadour?" She asked, laughter crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"You sure you want to go with a hairstyle named after a French noblewoman? Seems a little too on the nose if you ask me. How about a nice duck's ass instead?" She snickered as she retrieved the roast from the oven.

"What's the difference?" Elsa asked.

"Not much, it just conjures less feminine imagery," she answered, letting the roast sit at the center of the table and serving both of them their vegetables.

"But hardly professional imagery for a doctor, I think a regular pompadour will be fine, it's just nice actually being able to run my fingers through my hair again."

"All right, you know I just worry," Anna conceded, digging in to the greens.

"It's not like I don't. I'd be arrested for fraud, you'd likely be carted off to an asylum – I'll be careful, that doesn't mean I have to stick with a buzz cut for the rest of my life," Elsa insisted, stubbing out her cigarette so that she could eat.

Anna chewed on her spouse's words as she digested the food then searched for cheerier dinner topics, as the current one was likely to make her lose her appetite. "Oh, I ran into Rapunzel at the butcher's shop today, she heard we already had a color TV and she was chomping at the bit with jealousy, she insisted that they had to come over for dinner some night and see it."

Elsa groaned, she hated having company. "What did you tell them?"

"I said that I'd have to ask you, but that that sounded lovely."

"I suppose it has been a while since we last had anyone over," Elsa conceded, letting out a large sigh, "I can handle binding for a few more hours some day, maybe next week? We could have a few people over, that way it'll be longer before the next time they ask."

Anna chewed on her lip, she understood Elsa's reasoning but she loved having guests, she wished it didn't happen so rarely, even if it was dangerous. "All right, next week sounds great, I'll let them know, Friday work?"

"Friday's perfect," Elsa agreed.

"The roast should be set if you'd be so kind as to carve it."

After dinner, they passed the rest of the evening enjoying bundt cake, cocktails, and each other's company.

"So I had to tell Mrs. Alders that her kid keeps swallowing jacks, and that's why his stomach is hurting," Elsa explained after her third drink as they discussed their days. "She was convinced that he had to have the plague, I told her she just needed to keep him away from those jacks and he'd be fine. She insisted that there should be some sort of warning, saying how was she supposed to know that her child could swallow them."

"Oh my," Anna giggled, on her fourth drink. "What did she think? That jacks were just swallow proof? Ow that, that does not seem like it'd be fun to digest, too pokey."

"Yeah, it wasn't a pretty picture," Elsa laughed, her voice falling back to the baritone she'd mastered for dealing with the rest of the world, "I just told her to get some laxative and that he'd be fine, though he may have some trouble sitting for a few days. She's talking about trying to sue the manufacturer, saying that it's their fault."

"Some people," Anna sighed, taking their plates and glasses to the sink. "Would you like another drink?"

"Why, Anna," Elsa smirked, "Are you trying to get me drunk? I have work tomorrow."

"But it's been ages," she whined, as she returned to the table, stringing out the vowels, "And you look so sexy in that shirt."

"Honey, we spent almost the entire weekend in bed, it has not been ages," Elsa insisted, pulling the pleading redhead to her and kissing her. As they kissed, Anna straddled Elsa in her chair, running her hands through the older woman's short white-gold hair. "You hotsy-totsy little minx," Elsa teased, breaking the kiss and following it with another, running her own hands through the shoulder-length red curls. "I love you."

"I love you too," Anna worked at the shirt's buttons, "Mr. Thomas Henriksen."

Elsa smiled, Anna rarely ever said that name in private, "That's 'doctor,' Mrs. Henriksen," she chided her, "Would you like to retire to the bedroom?"

Anna began kissing the blonde's neck, her hands caressing under the open shirt. "That seems so very far away, I want you right here," she insisted, her kissing growing lower as Elsa's skin warmed under her lips and Elsa's breath caught. Anna finished Elsa off right under the dinner table, as Elsa melted in her mouth. Afterwards, Elsa carried the tipsy redhead up to their bed, did her husbandly duties to make sure that Anna was feeling perfectly swell herself, and the two collapsed together into a deep slumber.

* * *

Elsa stirred with the sun and found a mop of ruddy hair pressed against her face and a warm body pressed firmly against her own. She kissed the hair and held the younger woman for a moment, savoring her sweet and salty scent. She treasured the morning silence with this beautiful woman in her arms, the few minutes before she had to put her disguise back on. After a few long minutes enjoying the morning, she rose and showered. She stared at herself in the mirror and bid farewell to the woman she saw staring back.

After breakfast and a goodbye kiss to his wife, Dr. Thomas Henriksen walked out of the front door, wearing an expensive tweed suit that emphasized his shoulders and a large pair of glasses that framed his face and added a serious look to his appearance. He waved to a neighbor who was retrieving his newspaper and entered his car, then headed to his first appointment of the day.

He arrived at the Andersen household at 9, parked in their driveway, and walked to the door. On the second knock, Gerda answered. "Dr. Henriksen," she beamed, "It's so good to see you. I'm sorry, Kai just left. He said to wish you a good day."

"That's awfully kind of him," Thomas responded, his baritone firmly in place, "Tell him I wished him the same. Is Olaf ready for our appointment?"

"Yes, he's just this way," Gerda answered, leading the doctor to her child. As soon as he saw his doctor, Olaf limped over to him and gave him a hug, his leg braces squeaking slightly.

"Good morning, Olaf," Dr Henriksen said warmly, "Have you been greasing the braces like I told you?"

"I haven't, doctor," he grinned back.

"I didn't think so," he laughed. "I'll do it while I'm here, have you been doing your exercises?"

"Yes sir, every day, just like you taught me."

"That's very good. Now you're going to have to be a big boy and handle your shot, it's been a month and you need a new dose of the antibody serum."

He gulped, but gave a brave look at the doctor and nodded firmly. "I can handle it."

The blond readied a hypodermic syringe of the polio antibody serum for the boy. "All right, hold still," he instructed, wrapping a tourniquet around Olaf's arm. The child grit his teeth and stared at the floor, looking firmly away from his own arm. The needle sank into the flesh with no resistance and once blood began to fill the syringe, Thomas pushed the plunger all the way down, boosting the boy's defenses against the debilitating virus. "Was that so bad?"

Olaf shook his head as a few tears filled his eyes. A soft smile lit up the doctor's face as he watched the brave little boy. Having Olaf lie on his bed, Dr. Henriksen greased the hinges on the braces, until he was satisfied that they wouldn't squeak, then unbolted them and removed them from the child. He drew several warm wet strips of wool from the warming machine by the patient's bed and placed them on Olaf's legs. The dark-haired boy winced.

"They're not too hot are they?" the doctor asked, drawing back.

"No, they're fine, it just hurts a bit, I don't like having the braces off," Olaf answered, his grin having all but vanished from his face. "You can keep going, doctor." Thomas wrapped the hot packs and pinned them on the boy's legs.

When the treatment was done, he sipped coffee in the kitchen with Mrs. Andersen. "It's getting worse," she said flatly, the pain had settled too low in her gut to reach her voice.

"It's progressing, but very slowly," Thomas insisted, "He still has a long life ahead of him."

"And what kind of life is that for a child?" Gerda asked. "Everything my poor Olaf will have to go through, I almost wish it took him outright."

Thomas stared at the clock on the wall behind Gerda, unable and unwilling to meet her eyes. "Do you think Olaf is happy?" he asked, his voice hard.

"What?"

"Olaf, your child, the boy we're talking about, do you think he's happy?"

"How could he be happy?" She cried, the emotions finally stirred from within as tears fell down her face and sobs rocked her body.

"Look at that boy's face and tell me he's not happy to be alive. I've treated people in far less dire conditions than him who didn't have half the drive to live that he has. Do you really think he's not happy?" His eyes fell on the older woman, cold blue met the older woman's gaze and her eyes fell to the table.

"He shouldn't be," she sobbed, "But he is. He loves life, he loves his family, he loves everything. And he REALLY loves The Lone Ranger," she laughed.

"All right, then you stay brave and I'll bring him a new cowboy hat next time I'm here, deal?" He offered.

She nodded. "You're a good man, doctor. Do you have any children?"

His own gaze fell to the table as the old wound reopened, "No," he sighed, "We were never blessed."

"I'm sorry," she breathed, feeling guilty; she hadn't meant to hurt him. "You would be a great father."

"I'd like to think so," he sighed, standing from the table. "You have a good day, Mrs Andersen."

She led him to the door and retrieved his hat for him. "Stay safe, I'll see you next month," she said in farewell.

Back in the car, her disguise slipped, as Elsa punched the passenger seat, more tears forming in her eyes. She had always known there was no way for her and Anna to have a child, but it had taken a long time for them both to accept the fact. Anna had once proposed that they have someone else do the deed, but they couldn't take any risk of someone finding anything out, while adoption was risky due to any background check they may run on the dead child from whom Elsa had stolen her new name.

She took a few minutes to collect herself, taking deep breaths as she tried to reassert the disguise. With substantial difficulty she managed to regain control. Dr. Henriksen drove back to his office.

* * *

The moment Thomas walked in through the door to his office, three pairs of eyes fell on him with a frightful hunger. The eyes belonged to his receptionist and two patients who were waiting to be seen. He had long since grown used to the fact that the eyes of most women in any room would follow him, ever since his college days, yet it still always felt invasive, and he had never been quite able to escape the fear that in their ravenous observation they would find some trait that just wasn't quite right and his secret would be out. "Good morning," he announced to the waiting masses who all greeted him back in unison. "Who's first?"

Ms. Hart, the eager beaver, raised her hand, so, rolling his eyes, Dr. Henriksen escorted her to the exam room. The sterile room, full of metal instruments, with its garish yellow walls greeted them as he led her inside. She took a seat in the well polished chair and began to describe her problems. "I've been up coughing every night," she complained. "I'm worried I'm getting tuberculosis!"

Examining the woman's lymph nodes, the doctor asked "Have you been producing any blood or phlegm with the coughs?"

"No," she replied enthusiastically, leaning giddily into his touch.

"Have you been having any night sweats or chest pain?"

"No, just coughing and sneezing."

"Say 'Ah.'" He placed a tongue depresser in the woman's mouth and stared in, taking note of her slightly swollen uvula. "I'm pleased to announce that you do not have tuberculosis. It looks like it's just a cold. Just take some cough syrup and you'll be fine. Come back if the cough persists." He handed the woman a bottle of Watkins cough syrup, confident that the mixture of alcohol and chloroform would ease her ills.

The next patient was just as uninteresting, but even grabbier. He would hate to think what her husband would say if he knew how she was behaving. After refusing her advances for the fourth time during the session, Dr. Henriksen informed her that she could use some bed rest, and sent her on her way.

He glanced at the clock. That had taken far longer than he'd anticipated, Kristoff and Hans would be here any minute to drag him to the golf course. He didn't mind, precisely, especially since all of his appointments for the day were finished, but it always struck him as slightly unprofessional.

Something fell over in the hall and Thomas heard the loud clattering as the contents of whatever was knocked over fell to the floor, as well as the stomping feet of the people responsible. "Applesauce," a muffled voice exclaimed, "I can't believe I did that again."

"You knock it over every time," a firmer but no less muffled voice replied. "I don't know why they don't just move it so this doesn't keep happening."

Thomas could hear the sounds of metal objects smashing together and something scraping on the ground. "Where's the last one?" The voice asked sounding panicked.

Thomas stared at the door. He had moved that table. Every single time. Kristoff seemed to vary his path explicitly to knock it over. After another minute of scrambling sounds, a voice called out "Eureka!" A moment later the door opened, revealing a tall blond man in a suit that scarcely fit his Herculean physique, and a thin red-haired man, staring snidely at the other one as if he also couldn't believe that he continued to knock that table over.

"Hey, Thomas," the blond greeted Dr. Henriksen. "You ready for our game? Tee time is at 1:00, we should hurry."

"I'm ready," he sighed, "Should I just bolt that table to the ground? Nothing else seems to work."

The muscular man flushed. "You heard that?" He asked, looking like he wanted to run back through the door.

"I hear it every time, Kristoff." Thomas stood and took the younger man's hand in a firm grip. "It's fine, I'm ready, just try actually being careful for once. Good afternoon, Hans," he added, turning to the redhead.

"Good afternoon, Thomas," Hans replied, flashing a devilish grin, "I'm sorry about this oaf, I'll keep him on a shorter leash next time."

"Perhaps you should do so literally, it seems the only way it could work." Both of them laughed while Kristoff glared between the two of them, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "You driving?"

"Of course," the smile flashed again, "You haven't seen my new hotrod yet, I have to show it off."

"Oh really?" Thomas asked, interest painting his features,"What did you get?"

"A corvette," he replied calmly, acting as casually as he could about the brand new model.

"You got one early?" the doctor marveled. "That's a two-seater though, isn't it? What, are we putting Kristoff in the trunk?"

"That would seem fair," he sighed. "But no, he can drive himself, you have to come join me in testing out this new luxury. I promise, you won't regret it, she actually purrs."

They walked out to the car, Kristoff going his separate way and saying he'd meet them there, and Thomas slowly walking circles around the convertible, admiring every inch of it. Anna's Buick and his Ford were both a couple years old at this point, and he was a little envious. "No way you've already modified the engine on this thing," he insisted. "And changing her at all seems like such a shame."

"Had my mechanic fix her up as soon I got her, not even supposed to hit the market for another three months, I had to pull a lot of strings," he bragged, prompting a low whistle from the blond. "Get in, we're not letting Kristoff get there before us," he instructed, pulling on his driving gloves.

Thomas needed no convincing and promptly climbed into the passenger seat, as Hans started the car up. The engine purred to life, exactly as Hans had promised, and the car swiftly pulled out, accelerating with an ease that reignited the slight tinge of envy Thomas had felt. He watched as they passed Kristoff and sped off towards the country club, Hans sparing him a knowing glance.

* * *

After they finished their eighteen holes, the three men retired to the club for drinks. The buxom waitress who served them caught Kristoff's eyes with ease, and even Thomas couldn't help but stare. "Go right ahead, Kristoff, I'm sure even you could land that little trollop, it's the only way she can get anywhere in life," Hans growled with disdain clear in his tone. Thomas stared at him, he had his moments of overt chauvinism, but that was a bit much even for him.

"You think so?" Kristoff asked, not even noticing the disgusting way it was said. "Maybe I should give her my number."

"I think your wife may be a little irritated about that," Elsa growled, the words escaping through Thomas's lips.

Kristoff stared at his friend and Hans let out a slight chuckle before announcing "Oh don't be so soppy, you expect me to believe you've never, how shall I put this lightly, had a slight dalliance?"

Thomas scoffed, looking at the other man like he'd just suggested he had murdered someone. "I would never," he stated firmly, his voice cold.

"Well then clearly you're quite blessed," Hans laughed, "my wife could never begin to keep me entertained."

Kristoff continued watching the server while his companions debated.

The coldness brought ice to Thomas's words, as he growled "you have a child."

"What of it?" Hans asked, his gaze piercing into the doctor's blue eyes. "I'm there for my son and I'm there for my wife, it doesn't mean I'm not entitled to look after myself as well."

"Walking out on your family is hardly looking after yourself."

"A man has his needs," he chuckled, unable to comprehend what was bothering his friend, "and it's not like it happens often. Besides, I do so much for my family, and all she has to do is stay at home and look after the children. Speaking of, when are you two finally going to have that child? Anna will be too old before you know it, and you'll have to go 'walk out.'"

Thomas's fingernails scraped into the armrest of his seat as he glared back at his friend. "We've been trying for years, I suspect it's never going to happen." He attempted to keep his voice as steady as possible, but the task was not easy, Hans had managed to get under his skin far more than he would ever be capable of admitting.

"Then maybe you should go find some more," he hesitated, searching for words, " _fertile_ ground on which to spread your seed. As I said, a man has his needs."

Thomas was seconds from slamming a fist into the other man's perfect jaw when their waitress returned to their table and Kristoff loudly and flirtatiously ordered them another round. When the waitress left, she had taken some of the ferocity of their discussion with her, and the three fell in to discussing Hans's new car, and Thomas's upcoming dinner party.

"I have been meaning to take a look at a color television," Kristoff announced, "I mean is it really as realistic as I've heard?"

"It's like being there," Thomas confirmed.

"Well then, I'll have to be there," Hans decided, "I already got to show off my new toy, I look forward to seeing yours." He had warmed somewhat, but his tone showed that he was still clearly angry at Thomas.

Checking his pocket watch, the doctor announced, "I'll see you there then, but I'd rather not be late for dinner, would you mind taking me back to my car?"

"Running back to the old ball and chain already?" Hans snickered. "Let's get going, have a good night, Kristoff."

* * *

When Thomas walked in through the door of his home, he breathed in the scent of the pork chops sitting on the stove and heard the sounds of Big Mama Thornton's 'Hound Dog' coming from the record player, as he pushed Anna against the wall, almost knocking the drink out of her hand, and kissed her with a passion great enough to apologize for the follies of his adopted gender.

Anna managed to steady the drink and wrapped her free arm around her husband, answering his kiss with equal vigor. She wrapped a leg around him and raked her fingers through his hair, knocking his hat to the floor.

When the apology had been adequately expressed, Thomas leaned back from the kiss and ran pale fingers across red cheeks. "I love you," he announced with a conviction that only those three words deserved.

"I love you too," Anna breathed, looking at him with a mix of lust and shock.

Thomas finally took the drink and downed it in a single gulp. He then threw his jacket onto the coat rack and began ripping at his shirt. A few minutes later, a substantially calmer Elsa sat at the dinner table across from her sister, wearing a purple evening gown. It was rare for Elsa to wear a dress and it attracted Anna's curiosity, as well as her repeated glances. "I'm looking forward to our party," Elsa informed her.

"Our party?" Anna muttered back, too distracted by the vision before her to comprehend the words.

"The dinner party we're throwing next week, to show off our TV. I'm looking forward to it, it'll be nice to show off to those knuckleheads. I think it's about time we one-up them instead of staying in the shadows."

"But you normally insist that we have to keep a low profile and not attract attention, that that's how we get caught and ruin everything. I mean I'm still excited for the party too, but let's not get carried away," Anna insisted, caution slowly inoculating her against the blonde's charms.

Elsa stared at the younger woman, allowing her words to anchor her. "You're right, let's not do anything too extravagant, but I can still enjoy a bit of showing off."

They dug in to their pork chops as they both considered the next week's party. Anna imagined having all of her friends over, seeing everyone, and having the opportunity to be with her partner around other people. Elsa imagined wiping the smug look off of Hans's face.

After dinner they had the fudge that had been cooling in the fridge since Anna had made it that morning, and spent the evening appreciating the object they would soon be showing off. I Love Lucy was on, and it would have been a shame to miss that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's find out how our favorite sisters ended up married and crossdressing in the fifties. Thank you to Neversung/Flyafar and Cynthash for betaing and helping out with this chapter.
> 
> * * *

It was 1934, the height of the Great Depression. The Arendelle family lost everything when the stock market crashed. They were currently living in a two bedroom apartment in Philadelphia, while Agnarr, the girls' father, worked in a slaughterhouse and his children went to school.

On their way home from school one day, Elsa saw Anna admiring a dress in a shop window. Anna had never had a new article of clothing before, every thing she'd ever owned had been a hand-me-down from Elsa. When the blonde saw the way her ten-year-old sister couldn't take her eyes from the display, she knew what she had to do. Anna was going to have that dress, no matter what Elsa had to do.

She had to find a job. She asked around everywhere, but she was having no luck. All Elsa could think of was how her sister's face had lit up looking at that dress, and how that light had dimmed when she walked away from it. Anna deserved it. She didn't care what she had to do, she would find a way to buy it for her little sister.

She knew there were boys in her school that worked the coal mines or in various factories and that they made enough money to live off of, but none of the girls that tried were able to support their families. After a week's consideration, she finally arrived upon the only logical solution.

That night, before bed, Anna caught her cutting off her hair. "Elsa?" the young ginger asked, staring in shock at the mass of platinum hair that had already fallen to the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Cutting my hair," Elsa replied glibly.

"I can see that!" Her little sister whined. "But why? I loved your hair."

"I need to get a job and they're not hiring girls. I'm going to go as a boy," she explained, neglecting to mention the reason she was seeking employment.

"Why? Papa already looks after us, you don't need to work too. Our parents just want you to focus on school, you'll find a husband to take care of you eventually," she slowly approached her older sister, reaching her hand out to what remained of the older girl's hair.

"I want to save up for college," Elsa explained, thinking on her feet, "I know our parents can't afford it, but I want to be able to do something with my life, I don't want to just be a housewife, I want to help people and look after myself."

"What's wrong with being a housewife?" Anna asked. "Mama does it and she's the smartest person I know."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Elsa sighed. "I just want to go to college, and I need to start saving. Want to help me cut my hair or are you just going to play with it?"

Anna hesitated but took the scissors and aided her sister in butchering her beautiful blonde tresses. "Why do you have to pretend to be a boy?"

"Because boys are the only people that get any respect and any money," the blonde growled back. "And I'll do whatever it takes to receive the same."

The next morning, Agnarr and Iduna stared dumbfounded at their oldest daughter as she ate her toast. "What happened to your hair?" Her mother asked in a frightened whisper.

Elsa ate her toast without replying, trying to think of what to say, she had not thought any of this through, she just wanted to get her sister that dress.

"There was gum stuck in it," Anna interjected. "I helped her cut it off."

"How did gum end up in her hair?" Iduna asked, glaring at the two girls.

"I did it," Anna continued, "I was trying to get her attention and was blowing a bubble and instead of it coming out as a bubble I kind of spat gum in her hair."

Elsa stared affectionately at her sister. She deserved that dress more than anyone else had ever deserved anything. She was the best little sister that Elsa could have asked for.

Iduna continued staring between the two girls. "Elsa, is this true?"

"Yes, Mama, but it's fine," Elsa answered.

"But your hair –"

"I like it like this," she insisted.

Iduna continued watching the girls suspiciously, but didn't take any action to punish either of them.

The girls at school on the other hand, ensured that they made Elsa's life a living hell. Elsa could ignore it though, she could make it through anything if it meant that it would make Anna happy. She was, however, reasonably certain that showing up in her frilly dress would not convince anyone that she was a boy. She needed to obtain a boy's clothes. She managed to find one roughly her size and decided to approach him, but she had no idea what to ask him; clothes weren't exactly a freely available resource, and she didn't think she had anything he might want. Nevertheless, she had to try.

"Hi," Elsa announced, sitting across from the boy.

He stared at her blankly. "What do you want, bulldyker?" he asked, uttering the same term that she had heard from half the school already.

Elsa stayed calm, staring down the boy, "A set of your clothes," she answered.

"What?" he asked, staring at her as his mouth slowly drooped open.

"I need a set of your clothes, what do you want in exchange for them?" she offered, trying to keep her voice steady, she hadn't thought any of this through.

"For what?" He asked, eyeing her warily.

"Why does that matter?" She asked, returning the look. "Bring me some clothes tomorrow."

"Give me your lunches for a month," he decided, finally willing to consider the trade. She noticed that there was no food in front of him.

"A week," she spat back.

"Deal," he stuck out his hand. She took it. His grip was firm and she tried to imitate it. "I'll bring the clothes tomorrow, give me your food now."

She did so, giving her meal a lingering glance as she slid it across the table. "I'll see you tomorrow," she agreed before walking away.

* * *

Once she had the clothes, finding a job took surprisingly little time. Due to the economy, places were always looking to hire children as they would accept less pay, could fit in smaller places, and would even work during strikes. The first few attempts were foiled by people realizing that she was a girl, but by the third day she had managed to alter her inflection enough that no one noticed, and by the fourth she had been hired.

Elsa was now a coal miner. She worked every weekend, taking a train with several other miners to the nearest coal mine. If she had been younger than twelve, or if she had lied about her age as well as her gender, then she would have stayed outside the mine and only had to sift out the rocks, but she had told the truth, so she would be spending her time underground.

That first night at Elsa's new job, Anna stayed up the whole night in their bedroom, sitting, pacing, and watching the clock. She trusted Elsa to look after herself, but coal mines were dangerous and anything could happen.

She imagined all of the different fates that could befall her sister: dynamite setting off an explosion, a cave-in crushing her, running out of air, every possible fate ran through the girl's mind. When it was almost midnight, after she had run through each of these scenarios ten times and their parents had long since gone to bed, she heard the door open and the tired footfalls of her older sister. She waited, holding her breath, as the blonde walked into their room. "You're okay!" she whispered as loudly as she could risk without waking their parents.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Elsa smiled tiredly, her lips barely managing to curve.

"You're working in a mine! Anything could have happened. I was so scared," she sobbed, hugging her sister tight, her tears leaving streaks down the older girl's coal-caked clothes.

Elsa stared, her eyelids barely managing to stay open enough to accomplish the task. "I need to do it so I can pay for college," she lied; even in her tired state, she wasn't willing to ruin the surprise. She had been considering keeping the job to do that anyway, so it wasn't much of a lie.

Anna stepped back to look up at her sister and came away covered in coal dust. "Then get a job when you're in college! You don't need to do it now." She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "You're just twelve, Elsa, you don't have to do everything."

"But I do have to sleep. Please, Anna, can we talk about this in the morning?"

After a moments consideration, she only replied "You're filthy. Take a shower first, then go to bed. I'll wash the clothes and hide them," Anna insisted, pulling at the older girl's outfit.

Elsa barely resisted as the clothes were dragged off of her. "You need to sleep too," she tried to insist.

"Not as badly as you do. Clean up and go to bed, I'll take care of the clothes, I promise." Instead of waiting for more arguments, she proceeded to the other room to hand-wash the soot covered clothes. When she was done, she hung the clothes up in their closet to dry and climbed into bed to wait for her sister, but fell asleep immediately.

They didn't have that conversion the next morning. Elsa overslept and only woke up when Anna all but dragged her from the bed so she wouldn't be late for work, and she didn't return home until Anna was already in bed. They didn't manage to have it the next morning either, as Elsa was still too tired from work to be up before it was time to leave.

That afternoon when they returned home from school, Iduna met Elsa with a glare that cut right through her. "Young lady, where have you been all weekend?" She asked, a knife in her hand for the carrots she was cutting.

Elsa panicked, blue eyes staring back at her mother's green. She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out. All that time and she hadn't come up with an excuse.

"Elsa got a job," Anna interjected, saving her sister yet again.

"Oh did she?" Iduna growled as a chunk of carrot flew over the girls' heads.

"Yes," Anna continued, as Elsa watched, her mouth still trying to form words. "She's helping a seamstress out on the weekends. Just to earn some money for college."

Their mother calmed a bit at that news, at least it wasn't something dangerous. "Oh, well that's very responsible of her," she reasoned. "Your sister was always quite good at sewing. Why didn't you tell me, Elsa?"

Elsa's mouth finally formed words. "It was all very sudden, I never had the chance."

Her mother glared again at that, but didn't press her any further.

It was over a week before Anna and Elsa finally had their discussion, after Elsa's third day of work and worrying Anna. Elsa closed the front door as quietly as she could, hoping Anna was asleep, like she had been the last time. She walked as silently as she could toward their bedroom, but stopped when she saw her little sister waiting in the kitchen for her with two cups of hot chocolate. "Did you make those yourself?" Elsa asked, worry clear in her voice. "You could've burnt yourself."

"Like how you could hurt yourself at your job?" She stuck out her tongue and pushed the lukewarm drink toward her sister.

Elsa grumbled and sat down, taking a sip of the drink. "Anna—"

"No, I have to wait up every weekend, not knowing if my sister will ever come home. I've been scared sick! You could die, Elsa, this isn't worth it." She barely raised her voice to avoid waking their parents, but it was enough to make her point clear.

"I'm not trying to worry you, but it is worth the risk, I need to do this, I need the money," Elsa insisted, staring down at the young girl.

"For college?" She asked, attempting to sound as derisive as the quiet would allow.

Elsa hesitated; it would be such an easy way to end the argument. "Yes, for college. I want to be able to make something of myself. I'm not going to just marry someone who can take care of me."

Anna glared over the rim of her somewhat-warm chocolate. "And you still have all your fingers and everything?"

Elsa held up her hands, close enough for Anna to make out every complete digit in the dim light. "They're all there. Need to check my toes too?"

"Maybe!" Anna growled, draining the rest of her beverage.

"Can I go to bed now?" Elsa asked, not wanting to upset her sister any further.

"Finish your hot chocolate and you can sleep," she replied, a slight smile showing at the corners of her mouth. "I'm sorry. I was worried." Elsa hugged her little sister tight and pushed her toward the bedroom. She then finished her drink and washed out the cups before joining her.

The next week, she finally had enough time away from school and work to buy the dress. As she walked Anna home, they passed the shop on the way, and Anna paused for a moment to admire that same dress. Elsa was determined to buy it that day. She just had to get away from Anna for long enough to do it. "Do you want some ice cream?" she asked.

"Hm?" The younger girl looked up at her. She was never one to say no to ice cream. "Can I get chocolate?"

"Of course." Elsa grinned as her sister's face lit up. She led her over to a small ice cream shop, which was only a block away from the store. She handed the girl some money, "I have to go to the bathroom, get me a chocolate ice cream too."

Anna stared down at the cash in her hands. "Are you sure?"

Elsa nodded, "I'll be right back." The little ice cream stand didn't have a restroom of its own, so the excuse gave her a perfectly valid reason to head back towards the department store.

She returned a few minutes later, carrying a bag from the store with the dress already wrapped as a present inside it. "What did you buy?" Anna asked, chocolate ice cream smeared around her mouth.

"They wouldn't let me go to the bathroom without a purchase," she explained, avoiding the question and taking her ice cream cone from the redhead's hand. They continued on their walk, their conversation limited by the ice cream they were stuffing into their mouths.

After dinner, Elsa went back to their bedroom and grabbed the present. She sat on their bed, with the dress hidden behind her back and waited. She could hear Anna talking about something with their parents through the door, but couldn't make out most of the words.

Elsa waited for what felt like an eternity, when finally the door opened and her sister walked in. "Anna," Elsa announced, fidgeting with the package behind her back.

"What?" Anna asked, closing the door and stretching.

"I bought you this," Elsa handed the younger girl the present.

Anna stared at it. "You- For me? Why?" She tore at the wrapping paper. "Oh, Elsa," she gasped. "It's the dress I always look at." She held the pink gown up to her body, it looked to be just the right size. "Can I try it on?"

"Of course," Elsa beamed, this was the happiest she'd ever seen Anna, and Anna was not prone to being particularly sad.

She changed into the dress as quickly as she could without tearing at it. "I love it so much, oh my god it looks amazing, you're the best sister ever!" She screamed, pouncing on top of her sister and hugging her. "I love you, Elsa." She grinned.

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa lay back in the bed and fell asleep. She'd worked herself ragged to buy that dress for her sister, but it was worth it.

* * *

Anna wore her dress to school the next day. She held her sister's hand as they walked, and thought about everything Elsa had put herself through just so she could have this dress. She wondered if she'd keep working there. She had been so scared of what could have happened, and all this time, Elsa had been doing it for her. "Thank you so much," she said for what must have been the dozenth time.

"You'd never had any new clothes before, you deserved it, there's no need to thank me," Elsa replied, mirroring her sister's exuberant expression.

She squeezed the older girls hand tighter. "Well I want to thank you!"

"All right, you're welcome," she laughed.

Anna showed the dress off to all of her friends. They all also only wore hand-me-downs, and it was the nicest dress most of them had ever seen. She spun and the dress flared out before her, as the other girls admired the flowing fabric.

By the time the school day was over, she'd shown the dress off to everyone and was eager to see her sister again. She saw Elsa on her own, standing by the gate. She didn't have many friends, so while Anna would stop and talk to people, Elsa always ended up waiting there for her. The realization shattered Anna's heart. She'd been so selfish. She made up her mind. Elsa would never have to wait for her again.

She ran to the blonde and grabbed her hand. Her older sister looked down at her in shock. "Did you have a good day?" The redhead asked, her smile shining up at her sister.

"It was all right," Elsa confirmed. "How was yours? Are you ready to go? You didn't forget your books again, right?"

Anna grumbled in response to the last question. "My day was great, everyone loved my dress! Let's go," she led the older girl by her hand.

As they ate dinner, they had to listen to their father discussing something about how Germany was managing to actually provide more jobs for its citizens and that the US wasn't doing anything while the economy continued to plummet and more and more people were losing jobs and hours. "I barely made enough this week to put this meal on our table!" He insisted.

"Then let me help," Elsa pleaded, as she had every time he started this rant, which was most nights. "I have a job, I can help provide for us."

"No, a man needs to be able to take care of his family. You shouldn't be working at all," he insisted, as he always did.

Anna ignored both of the feuding hotheads. She spooned most of her food onto Elsa's plate. The blonde noticed that she was doing this half way through the action, while their father still continued to spout various beliefs. She looked questioningly at the younger girl, her eyes catching chagrined blue-green. "You need the energy," Anna whispered in her sister's ear, as their father continued to bellow, not even noticing the private conversation. "You have work tomorrow, right? I'm not having you pass out because you didn't eat enough."

Elsa tried to push the food back towards her, but Anna insisted, pulling her plate away. After a moment's hesitation, Elsa whispered "Thank you," and resumed her daily argument with Agnarr.

The next night, Anna took a nap to make sure that she'd be awake for Elsa's return. She stayed in their room reading a book after their parents went to bed. When she heard the front door quietly close, she tossed her book to the side, not even bothering to mark her page, and ran to the front room. She found Elsa, looking as dirty and exhausted as she did after every day of work. Anna had to use every fiber of her will not to hug the older girl. "I'll wash your clothes and make you dinner, you go shower," she instructed.

"Anna, it's too late too eat," Elsa reasoned.

"You need to keep your strength up, I saved leftovers for you, it'll only be a few minutes."

Elsa did as she was told, too tired to resist her sister's demands. When she was done showering, she changed into her pajamas and returned to the dining room to find a meal waiting for her. Anna sat there patiently, with two cups of tea cooling for them. Elsa took the seat across from her and looked down at the food. "Anna, there's an entire meal here, did you not eat dinner?"

"Mama made enough for both of us, I told her I'd heat it up for you. I didn't want to eat without you."

"You didn't have to wait up for me."

"Yes, I did," Anna insisted.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you." The two ate in amicable silence for a few minutes. "You know-" Elsa began.

"What?" Anna prodded.

"If you take care of your husband half as well as you do me, you'll make an amazing wife," Elsa laughed.

Anna's face went completely red. She managed to sputter out "Thank you," while she tried to hide her face behind her teacup. Elsa didn't seem to notice.

After dinner, the two girls went to bed. Her sister fell fast asleep and Anna curled herself around the older girl. "I love you," she whispered into Elsa's hair.

As the years went by, Elsa continued at her job and Anna continued to look after her, cover for her, and do everything else that she could do for her sister. Elsa was now genuinely saving for college and for her future, despite their father's continued insistence against it. "What are you even going to do for college?" Anna asked one night, as they lay in bed on a school night, neither of them finding sleep.

"I want to be a doctor," Elsa replied slowly. She'd never spoken the words out loud before and it felt strange to give them life.

Anna looked over at the older girl, admiring every inch of her flawless face. Her gaze drifted down, her sister was coming into her own as a woman and Anna couldn't help but admire her body as well. "Why?" Anna finally asked, tearing herself away from her reverie.

"I want to be able to provide for myself, and I want to do something that really helps people," Elsa responded, her words still slow, as she revealed a part of herself she'd never shared with anyone. "And I want to do nothing even slightly like mining ever again once I'm done here."

"I think you'd be a great doctor."

Elsa stared at her little sister. "You really think so?"

Anna nodded, watching the older girl's ice blue eyes as they looked into her own teal ones.

"Thank you," she sighed, laying back to try again to sleep.

Anna attempted the same, but with far less luck. The thought that had been niggling at her brain for the last two years finally found its ground. She knew why she had been focusing all of her attention on her sister. It wasn't to thank her for the dress or because she thought that she was lonely. She was in love with Elsa.

* * *

It had been a year since Elsa had confessed her ambitions. She still worked at the mine every weekend, and she had managed to accumulate a sizable savings, enough to pay for her undergrad at the very least. She never spent any of the money on herself, only occasionally buying a present for her sister. She wasn't sure how she would have managed to make it through the last three years without her. She had no idea what possessed her to look after her the way she did, but Elsa was eternally grateful.

One night, after a long shift, they shared a dinner as they always did, and returned to their room. Instead of climbing into bed, Anna began pacing. Elsa watched the redhead wander around the room. Something was clearly bothering her. Even as tired as she was, Elsa couldn't ignore it. "Anna-" she started.

"I love you!" Anna shouted, loud enough to risk waking their parents. She stared at the older girl, shaking and attempting to swallow a knot in her throat.

"I love you too," Elsa laughed. "What's the matter?"

Anna stared at her, uncomprehending. "That is what's the matter. Wait, you love me too?"

"Of course, Anna, you're my sister," Elsa climbed back out of bed and walked over to the young redhead, watching her worriedly.

"Oh," her face fell and she stared at the floor.

"What's going on with you?" Elsa insisted, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

Anna watched her sister's lips form the words, unable to shake the image of kissing them. "I'm just tired," she lied. "It's making me loopy. Let's go to bed."

"Anna, something's clearly wrong, I'm not just going to drop this."

The hand on her shoulder stopped her from turning away. She averted her gaze and said to the ground "I really love you. Like want to marry you love you."

Elsa stepped back, staring in shock and confusion at her little sister. "You-" she stopped, shaking her head. This didn't make any sense. There was no way her sister was in love with her. That was just wrong. "You don't know what you're saying."

Anna kissed her. She pushed away, her eyes wide, staring at the young redhead before her. "What are you-"

"I love you," she said again, tears falling from her eyes. Elsa only watched in horror as the girl she thought she knew collapsed to the floor.

Elsa slept on the couch that night. Their parents didn't ask any questions the next morning, which was good because Anna was the one who always came up with their lies. Fortunately, before she had the chance to try to form a story, she had to leave for work. She grabbed the extra pair of clothes, behind the pair that Anna had washed the night before which were still hanging in the closet, and left for work.

When she returned home, she found only a quiet apartment, with no dinner waiting for her, and no one to wash her clothes. She pulled them off and showered, then collapsed onto the couch in her pajamas, with the dirty clothes stuffed away in the closet unwashed; she was simply too tired.

Anna didn't wake her up the next morning and she arrived in class without a minute to spare, due only to the fact that sleeping in the parlor made sure that the morning movements awakened her. After school, Anna didn't meet her at the gate like she had every day for the past three years. Elsa had started high school, but she still met her sister at her school's gate every day. She wasn't sure if she should wait, she probably wanted to see Anna even less than Anna wanted to see her, but she couldn't just abandon her. What would she say to their parents?

She waited for a few minutes, hesitating, before she started to turn. Just then Anna walked through the front doors of the school. She avoided making eye contact, but she walked up to her, and the two walked home in silence, neither one able to figure out what to say. When they were climbing the stairs up to their apartment, Anna finally said "I'm sorry I didn't have dinner ready for you last night."

Elsa stared at the younger girl. She had broken her heart, and Anna just felt bad that she hadn't continued to look after her. "Anna-"

"Forget it. I'll wash your clothes tonight. Forget I said anything, okay? I'm sorry." She blinked back tears and opened their door.

Elsa didn't have the chance to reply as Anna ran to their bedroom. Instead of following after her sister, Elsa decided to help her mother with dinner. She wasn't ready to face Anna again, as cowardly as it may be.

The next Saturday, when Elsa came home from work, there was a single dinner waiting for her. Her sister had left it on the table. It was still hot; she had grown surprisingly good at predicting when Elsa would return home, but she had left her to eat alone. They had barely talked since the younger girl's confession, and Elsa found herself desperately missing her little sister.

After eating, she crawled into bed. They had silently reached an uneasy agreement and now slept on opposite edges of the small bed, not risking even the slightest contact. Elsa missed her sister's warmth.

* * *

Anna had still been awake when her sister settled into bed and she listened to the sounds of her soft breathing as Elsa fell asleep. She hated herself for what she'd said. She'd ruined everything, and now instead of holding her older sister in her arms as she slept, she could only toss and turn fitfully, desperately trying to avoid rolling into her and upsetting the older girl again. She stayed awake the entire night until Elsa left for work in the early morning.

Her parents left her alone as she slept the day away in the empty bed. She woke in tears every few hours, her sister's name on her lips. The last time she woke, it was dark out. She realized that Elsa should be home any minute and she hadn't prepared any food for her. She slowly climbed out of bed and slunk towards the kitchen. Their mother had left food for both of them in the icebox. She wondered if she had come in to check on her while she slept. She wondered if she'd heard her cry her sister's name in her sleep.

She heated up dinner for both of them in the oven, yawning as she waited for the food. Her stomach growled; she hadn't eaten since dinner the previous night.

Once it was done, she took both meals to the table, intending to eat alone before her sister returned, but the second she picked up her fork, she heard the front door unlock. Elsa's foot steps sounded in from the foyer, and she saw a dirty blonde woman peek her head around the corner.

"You're awake," Elsa stated dumbly.

Anna only stared at her, too frightened to speak.

"I'll go shower, but," she hesitated. "If you want to wait for me I'll have dinner with you."

Anna's eyes widened and she gazed at her sister, their eyes meeting for the first time in a week. She nodded before choking out "I'll wash your clothes."

After Elsa's shower, the two sat down at their table to eat their lukewarm food, neither of them wanting to bother with heating it up again. "I've missed you," Elsa offered, as she swallowed a helping of mashed potatoes.

Tears fell from Anna's eyes again. She'd thought she'd cried herself out. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry for ruining everything."

Elsa took the time to swallow another spoonful before she replied. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did."

"So we're talking again?" Anna asked, choking back sobs.

Elsa nodded in response, as her own tears joined her sister's.

* * *

It was another year before they discussed Anna's confession again. Things had returned to their usual pattern. Elsa walked Anna to school every morning and back home every afternoon and Anna looked after Elsa when she returned from work on the weekends.

Anna had matured in that time and Elsa had realized just how important the younger girl was to her. It was during summer vacation, shortly after Anna's fifteenth birthday. She was wearing the new green frilly dress that Elsa had bought her as a birthday present and Elsa noticed something about her sister: that she'd grown into a beautiful woman. Anna's words had had time to marinate in Elsa's head, and she slowly began to fear that the girl's feelings may not have been as unreciprocated as she had first thought. The way she saw her sister that day only confirmed her fears.

However, she knew that she could never act on this. She was Anna's older sister and it was her job to protect her, even from herself. There was no possible future for them if they were together. She would be leaving for college in another year, she only had to resist until then.

They were sitting on the roof of their apartment building, staring up at the stars when this realization had struck her. When she came out of her thoughts, she found Anna looking at her quizzically. "What?" Elsa asked.

"I asked if you wanted any more popcorn," Anna laughed.

Elsa blinked and nodded, taking the snack as they continued to admire the constellations above them. She let herself imagine what her life would be like if she did give in to this new desire, but all the could see was pain and suffering. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. She wouldn't do that to Anna.

* * *

Elsa's birthday was often overlooked. Being only four days before Christmas, when their family had barely any money, even with the Depression over, she usually received only a small trinket and a cake. Anna didn't have any money, and she couldn't exactly ask Elsa for it, but she was determined to make the day special for Elsa. It was quite possibly the last birthday she'd ever see her. She knew that things seemed normal again, but after what she had said and done to her sister, she had trouble believing that the older girl would ever want to see her again after she left for college.

She had pawned her new dress and the necklace that Elsa had given her the year before, as well as the jewelry her parents had given her for her last three birthdays. She cried doing it, but it was the only way she could manage to afford what her sister deserved.

After cake and the meager gifts their parents offered, they all listened to a radio program together. When it was over, Elsa said that she was tired and walked off to their bedroom. Anna followed behind her, the present already wrapped and waiting on the bed.

Elsa stopped short when she opened the door. She saw the delicately wrapped box, and looked behind her to see the redhead following her. Anna nodded encouragingly, and Elsa turned back to the box. She walked slowly to it and Anna closed the door behind them as the blonde gingerly removed the wrapping, not risking ripping the material.

She gaped at the silk dress in her hands. It was a dark blue elegant cut from the 20s. "Where on Earth did you find this?" Elsa asked. Silk had been in short supply since most of the rest of the world had entered the second world war.

"Don't worry about it," Anna replied. She had seen it in that pawn shop before she'd decided to sell everything, but Elsa didn't need to know what she'd given up for her, she just needed to be happy. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Elsa screamed. "I love you."

Anna blinked. Elsa pulled her to her and kissed her. "I love you," she said again.

"I love you too," Anna squeaked. This was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like we're having one more chapter of flashbacks, that will hopefully be the last, I'd only been originally planning on a single one, but there was a lot of backstory to tell.

Anna awoke in her sister's arms. She had missed this feeling more than she could bare, and she snuggled closer, savoring the sensation. She still couldn't believe last night had happened. After almost two years of sleeping on opposite ends of the bed, of her sister refusing to so much as touch her, they had finally kissed. Elsa really loved her.

She kissed the older girl gently on the lips, not wanting to wake her. Elsa's arm snaked around her and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. A few moments later, leaving the younger girl panting, Elsa released her and broke the kiss. "Good morning to you too," she laughed.

It hadn't been a dream. "Good morning," Anna giggled awkwardly. "So you really meant it?"

"Didn't I tell you that enough times yesterday? I love you, Anna. I'm sorry I hurt you before, but I took my time, and I don't ever want to be without you," Elsa insisted, taking hold of her sister's hand.

"So even though you're going to college..." Anna began, her fears welling up, unbidden.

Elsa paused. She had been determined to not let this happen, she was going to go off to college and not have to deal with her feelings for her sister anymore. She would have been able to start a new life. That was impossible now. Anna was going to be part of her life no matter what, she wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't want anything else. "We'll figure it out," she offered weakly.

"We only have six months," Anna replied. She'd been the one to come up with every lie and plan that the two had used so far, but she had no ideas. She'd let her mind wander off on dozens of fantasies before, but none of them had been at all realistic, she had no idea how they could possibly pull this off. They were sisters.

"I mean I can still come visit."

"But I want to go with you."

"I was planning on going far away for school, but I still have time to apply. I guess I could try staying in Philadelphia, that way if Mama and Papa will let you move out with me, then you could still go to our school," Elsa pondered.

Anna considered this. She wished it would be that easy. "We can try that," she offered hesitantly.

"You don't like the plan."

Anna sat up and looked worriedly into her sister's eyes. "I've been thinking about this a lot longer than you have. The issue is always that," she hesitated, she knew this was all so new to Elsa, she didn't want to make her think it was a bad idea, but she needed to say it. "I don't want to hide that I'm with you. Even if we weren't related I don't know how we could pull that off, but since we are, what can we even do?"

Elsa stared at her little sister. It hadn't even occurred to her that this had likely been the primary subject of her thoughts for the last several years. How could she have thought running away from her sister was a good idea? "Well I mean I can already pass as a man pretty easily," the wheels were starting to turn in Elsa's head. This was what she'd spent the last six years on, it only made sense to continue the disguise. "Maybe I could be your husband."

Anna stared at her big sister. "Did you just propose to me?"

Elsa stared back, her eyes widening as she tried to sputter out a response. "I, but, I didn't mean it, like –" she paused. How else exactly can you mean that you'd be someone's husband? "Maybe."

"Well I'm pretty sure our parents won't give me permission, so we'd have to wait a few years anyway, you'll have time to be sure. So, you're saying you'd keep being a guy?" Anna asked, trying to assuage her sister's anxiety.

Elsa snickered. "Why not? I'm more used to it than being a woman at this point. It would make everything so much easier. Why don't I?"

"How would you do it?"

"I don't know. Like you said, we have time. I just need to figure it out before I start applying for college."

They heard their parents stir in the next room. It was Christmas break, so they could easily relax in their bedroom under the pretense of sleeping in, but they didn't want their parents to overhear anything. Anna gave her sister a quick kiss and rose from the bed. "I'm gonna go have breakfast, you coming?"

The two girls sat at the table, across from their parents. Anna held Elsa's hand under the table. If their parents thought that it was weird that they were both eating their French toast one-handed, neither of them commented. Elsa nervously glanced between them, certain that they already knew everything. She wasn't sure why she was so paranoid, their parents had never seemed to pick up on any of the other things they had hidden from them, what was one more secret?

"What are you girls up to today?" Iduna asked, looking down at them as if they were not committing a grievous sin.

"I was thinking we'd go to the library, if it's open," Anna suggested, smiling brightly.

"And here I was expecting that you'd want to go build a snowman," Agnarr laughed as he sipped his coffee. "Do you need a ride? It's on the way to work."

"No, I love walking in the snow, and it's not that far," Anna answered.

"Keep an eye on your sister, Elsa," Iduna added.

"I'll take good care of her," Elsa promised.

After they finished eating, they unlatched their hands from each other, and took their plates to the sink. They then changed into some winter clothes, and headed outside. "Why did you want to go to the library?" Elsa inquired, as they walked. "Or was that a lie?"

"Oh, I just figured if you were going to be a man, there was probably information there on how to get a fake ID," Anna explained, her playful demeanor masking the seriousness of her suggestion.

Elsa stared at her. She wanted to object, but if this was really what they were doing, she had a point. "Then shouldn't I go get my boy clothes?"

"They're in my purse," she indicated the bag.

"What would I do without you?" Elsa asked, kissing her sister chastely on the cheek and taking her hand.

"Not have to do this in the first place," she sighed.

"You're worth it," Elsa insisted, making sure that there was no one around before quickly kissing Anna on the lips. She blushed and dragged Anna along, enjoying the solitude of winter with the girl she loved.

The library wasn't open when they arrived, but it would be within half an hour. They decided to sit and wait, watching the snow fall. Anna stuck her tongue out and tried to catch a snowflake in her mouth. Elsa only watched her. She still couldn't believe this was really happening. "What exactly are we looking for? I mean, I doubt there's going to be a book here called 'How To Get a Fake ID and Start a New Life So You Can Run Off With Your Sister.'"

"That would be way too long of a title," Anna laughed, looking back towards Elsa. "I'm sure it's just called 'How to Run Away With Your Sister.' Don't worry, we'll find something."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"Well you've got me, my confidence comes with the package." She hooked an arm around her sister's and leaned her head against the taller girl's shoulder. "Everything will work out."

They stayed like that until the library opened, neither of them sharing their thoughts or concerns, instead only treasuring the peace, the silence, and each other. The jingle of the keys as the librarian opened the door stirred them from their reveries. They looked at each other and let out a faint laugh. They hadn't been doing anything too obvious, but they both knew that they shouldn't have let someone else see them so easily.

They followed the librarian inside the building as she turned on the lights. She didn't pay them any mind, so they didn't pay her any mind either. They searched through the newly illuminated library, as the lights continued to gradually flicker on, looking for anything that might help them. Due to their lack of any sort of guidance, or even a concrete objective, it was an hour before either of them landed upon a book that could aid them in their quest.

Anna was the first to succeed. She found a book that included a large number of federal and state regulations, including the precise requirements for getting a state ID. Neither of the girls currently had one, having not learned how to drive, so they weren't entirely sure of the process. While Anna skimmed through the book, Elsa continued to look around for anything that contained more explicit information on establishing a false identity. She unsurprisingly had little luck.

"Elsa," Anna called quietly.

The blonde returned to her little sister and took a seat next to her, scooting the chair close enough that she could read over her shoulders, and smell the warm scent of the girl next to her. "What is it?"

Anna pointed to the page she was reading from. It listed acceptable forms of identification required to get a state ID. She would need a birth certificate and at least one other.

"I have to get a fake ID to get a fake ID?" Elsa asked, staring perplexed at the other girl.

Anna pointed at the section where it stated that a library card was an acceptable form of identification.

Elsa stared at the younger girl, realization slowly dawning on her. "It's been a while since I got mine, but you don't really need anything for it do you?"

Anna shook her head. She was much better at being quiet in a library than her older sister was.

"I'd still need the birth certificate though," Elsa insisted in a whisper.

"That's true," Anna sighed back, finally speaking. "How could we manage that?"

Elsa considered for a moment, looking off into the distance. Her eyes fell on the microfilms of old newspapers and an idea began to take root in her mind. "We can find someone who would have a birth certificate. We don't need to make one or falsify mine, we can just look through obituaries. We just need someone around my age, and we can send off for his birth certificate and not likely have any issue. I'm not sure what the process is, but Mama didn't have any trouble when she needed to get a new copy of yours. We can really do this."

The two girls sat together, scanning through the old newspapers. They confined their search to the early twenties, looking for a boy who had died early in childhood. They felt like ghouls, but they figured it was the only way no one else would know the person. If they went for someone who had died recently, then he would have friends and a history, things that could complicate their lives in ways that neither of them needed.

It was Anna who finally found it. She tapped on Elsa's shoulder and the older girl leaned over to look closely at the grainy image. "Thomas Henriksen," she read aloud. "I like it." He memorized the information, his new birthdate would be October 28, 1921. It was a strange feeling, having a new birthday.

Elsa took her clothes from Anna's purse and headed into the men's bathroom. A few minutes later, for the first time ever, Thomas Henriksen emerged. Elsa would have to abandon her old work persona of James Smith. It wouldn't do to have two identical men wandering around the city. She'd been planning on quitting in a few months anyway, so doing it slightly early would hardly be an issue. She gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek as she handed her the clothes she had been wearing, and she walked over to the librarian.

The woman before her wore a name-tag bearing the name 'Marian.' Sporting the same baritone he had learned to use at work, Thomas asked her about getting a library card. She handed back a clipboard of paperwork and a pen. "Fill this out," she said simply.

Thomas did so, using the name and birth date that he had learned from the obituary. It was difficult to escape the feeling that he was robbing a grave, but it was the only way to secure the future that he now knew he could no longer resist. He handed the information back to the librarian.

She took it from him and walked away. "I'll be right back with your card," she explained over her shoulder as she left. True to her word, she returned barely a minute later with a laminated piece of paper bearing the name Thomas Henriksen. It was his first piece of ID and the first step in their plan, and it had worked.

He returned back to Anna grinning broadly. She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. He wasn't her sister anymore, there was nothing to be afraid of, and they rejoiced in their new-found freedom.

* * *

Anna had filled out the paperwork to request a replacement birth certificate, using their address, and sent it off. They would just have to make sure they were the first to check the mail every day, and they could enjoy the rest of their Christmas vacation together. The two girls were inseparable. They had missed each other's touch the past few years, and neither one had any desire to go more than a handful of minutes without feeling it again.

Toward the end of the break, Elsa finally gathered up the nerve to have a conversation with her parents. Over dinner, while Anna held her hand under the table, Elsa suggested that when she started college, Anna could move in with her. "I know that times are still tough for you, Papa, and I have enough money saved up that I can look after her. She can stay with me."

"I don't need anyone else to look after my daughter," her father bellowed, as ever too proud to allow anyone else to help him look after his family.

"Papa," Anna insisted, her hand gripping her sister's tightly, "I want to go with Elsa. You don't need to worry about me."

"So what," Iduna cut in, "Both of you will just run off to some random city? Anna, your school is here, your friends are here, this just isn't reasonable."

"I could go to a school in Philadelphia," Elsa attempted.

"If you were accepted there," Agnarr replied, "You likely would be, but if you were, it would make more sense for you to stay here with us. Sure, you have your savings, but you could just pay for college and have enough to pay the whole way, instead of having to pay for room and board. I'm your father, I can still look after you, and you certainly don't need to look after your sister for me."

"But Papa!" Anna pleaded.

"No, you're staying here, and that's final."

"Anna," Iduna added, "It just isn't fair to your sister to put that on her. You can stay here until you finish high school."

"I don't mind, Mama," Elsa almost shouted. "I'd love having Anna with me. It would make the whole thing a lot less scary, that's a lot of changes in my life, it would be nice to have her there."

"I know you two have always been close," Iduna explained calmly, "But your sister needs to stay here until she finishes school, where we can keep an eye on her."

Elsa silently fumed, but they had made it clear there was no changing their mind. She excused herself and went to their room. Anna followed shortly after her, to find her sprawled on the bed with her face buried in the pillows. "What are we going to do?" Elsa sobbed. "If I stayed here, or even if I just stayed in town, they'd almost certainly find out that I was going to college as a boy eventually. I know they didn't for work, but they'd be a lot more interested in my studies than they were about who I was supposedly sewing for."

Anna sat on the bed and placed a hand on her sister's head, stroking her hair gently. "I waited this long, I can wait two more years," she reasoned, though she didn't feel like it was true.

"We finally have each other, and now we're just going to lose that again?"

"You'll never lose me," Anna insisted, lying down to cuddle against the older girl.

Elsa sat up, staring down at her little sister. "What if we just ran away together? You don't need to finish high school if you're just going to be my wife. Our parents don't have to know anything. We could just leave and start a new life."

"You still need to finish high school, apply to college, and get your new identity in order." Anna laid her head in Elsa's lap, looking up into bright blue eyes as they talked.

"After I graduate then, run away with me, forget about all this."

Anna considered the offer, as she stared longingly into those icy blue orbs. Her sister placed her hand on the back of her head and pulled her up into a kiss.

"Please," Elsa added, as she pulled away and gazed into the blue-green eyes of her new paramour.

Anna nodded slowly, hesitantly. "Okay."

* * *

The birth certificate arrived in the mail. Elsa had been the first to see it, checking on the way back from school one cold afternoon in January. She and Anna celebrated the entire night. She then had to go to the DMV, with the envelope for the birth certificate as proof of residence, and the library card and birth certificate as her identification so that she could officially and legally become Thomas Henriksen.

James had already quit his job and ceased to exist, while Thomas had begun applying to a number of colleges as far away from home as he could manage. However there was one very important task that Elsa still had to accomplish before she could all but vanish from this Earth to be replaced by the once dead Thomas Henriksen: she had to change the name on her transcripts.

She and Anna had spent the last month discussing how they were going to go about this. They tried to find out if there was any dirt they could uncover on anyone in their school's records department, they tried to plan out how breaking in and changing the records themselves would work, but in the end, there was only one valid option – cold hard cash. Elsa would have to expend some of her not-insignificant savings to attempt to bribe one of the people that worked there. It was an exceedingly risky play, but all of the others were even more so, and it had to be done.

Graduation was fast approaching, so she had to act while she still had the chance. After school, she met Anna at the gate as she always did, and they searched for the records department. It was hidden in a small corridor at the back end of the high school's basement. Elsa was shocked they could actually convince people to work in there.

Anna waited in the hallway while Elsa slowly pushed the door open. There was only one person there, a young brunette woman sitting behind a desk and looking very bored. Doubts flooded Elsa's mind, she was certain that this was a terrible idea. She started to back away when the woman noticed her. "How can I help you?"

She had practiced this conversation a dozen times with Anna, but every line she had memorized vanished from her head. She was going to get arrested, their relationship would be found out, this woman could ruin everything if she spoke a word. "Hi," she began awkwardly.

"Hi," the woman replied, waiting for her to continue.

She tried to remember their plan. She had fifty dollars in her pocket, that should be more than enough to buy anyone's cooperation and silence, but the potential ramifications of her action continued to play out in her head. "I needed to have something changed in my records," she announced, hedging her bets, waiting to see how the woman responded.

"Oh?" She asked. "Was there some mistake? Let me pull them up, what's the name?"

Elsa gathered all of her courage, took a deep breath, and laid her needs bare. "It's under Elsa Arendelle, and I need to get that changed to Thomas Henriksen."

The woman eyed her. "And why would that be?"

It was now or never. "I have my reasons," she breathed, almost throwing the money at her as she pulled it from her pockets.

The woman caught the wadded up bills as they slid across the table. She gaped down at it. It was enough to pay for her rent and groceries for the next month. She watched the girl, wondering where she could have managed to find that much money and why she wanted this, but she gave in; she wanted to eat more than she wanted to satisfy her curiosity. "I assume you were never here?"

"What? I—" Understanding dawned on Elsa. "Right. Just fix the file, when the school hears from colleges that's who I always was, and that's what'll be on my transcripts."

"I'd have to actually make a few more changes over the next few months if you want that to happen. You're still going to school here, right? This isn't a one time thing then, I'd have to make sure this doesn't come out before then, while still having the colleges get the right information."

It took a moment for Elsa to understand that she was trying to finagle more money out of her. "Fifty more and you'll do all that?" Elsa offered.

The woman considered it for a moment. "For a hundred dollars, yes, I will make sure no one ever finds out about this and that any school that receives your information will be receiving it as Thomas Henriksen."

"All right, I'll bring it by tomorrow."

The woman's eyes went wide. She hadn't expected that to be so easy. "I'll see you then."

Elsa left, feeling a combination of ripped off and victorious. She could have almost certainly accomplished that for far less, but she'd still accomplished it. It was really happening. They were really running off together and she'd be living the rest of her life as a man. She looked down at her sister and she knew that it was worth it.

"How'd it go?" Anna asked, taking her hand as they found their way out of the building.

"I have to pay her again tomorrow, but we got everything we need. It looks like I'm really going to be your husband."

Anna stopped in the middle of the stairs, causing Elsa to pull on her hand as she looked back. "You really meant it?" She asked. "You really want to marry me?"

"Do you really want to marry me?"

"Ever since you bought me that dress," Anna admitted.

Elsa blinked. She'd never actually asked when Anna had realized she was in love with her. "You... That long?"

"I mean, I didn't quite put a name to it back then, but I think that was when it started. Not because of how amazing of a dress it was, though I loved it, but because of how much you cared. You were willing to sacrifice so much for me, and from then I knew that you were all I really wanted. I fell in love with you that very moment," Anna confessed. She'd never said the words out loud before. A tear escaped from her eye and she tried to blink more away.

Elsa slowly approached the younger girl, pulling her to her in a hug and resting her chin in the ruddy hair. She kissed the top of her sister's head and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry it took me so long to return it, but you'll never have to be without me again. I love you, Anna."

She waited while Anna composed herself. Once Anna managed to stop crying, she nuzzled against Elsa's chest, leaving tear stains on her dress. "Thank you," she sighed, taking in her sister's scent. "Let's go home."

It was several months before Thomas began receiving letters from colleges. The sisters always made sure to check the mail on the way home, so that their family wouldn't see anything suspicious. He had been rejected by two of the schools he applied to, and accepted by the other two. They had a decision to make. The University of Pennsylvania was one of the rejections, so Anna was going to have to either change schools or drop out. They had to pick between Duke University and The University of Chicago.

"Did you seriously only apply to the most prestigious schools?" Anna laughed.

"I thought I was good enough for them, and I was right. So, what do you think, Chicago or Durham?" Elsa asked, looking back and forth between the two letters, feeling like they were flipping a coin on the rest of their lives.

"Which one's cheaper?" Anna asked.

"Do we really want to determine the rest of our lives on which was a better bargain?" Elsa laughed, leaning back against the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"They're both really good schools, it seems as good a way to decide as any other."

Elsa let out a dramatic sigh as she tried to recall the prices. "Duke is 250, University of Chicago is a bit more."

"Then North Carolina it is!" Anna shouted, grinning happily about having solved Elsa's earth shattering dilemma. "I'm happy wherever as long as I'm with you."

"All right. We're moving to North Carolina," Elsa agreed, not having the heart to argue with her sister when she was so happy.

* * *

After Elsa's graduation, the two spent the summer preparing for their move. Elsa enjoyed her last few chances to appreciate being a woman, and Anna tried to savor the last of her time with their parents. After Anna's 16th birthday party, it was time to leave. Their bags were packed. Elsa had abandoned everything that belonged to the old her.

Thomas took his girlfriend's hand, and just after midnight, they carried their suitcases to the front door, where they found their parents waiting. Anna dropped her bag to the floor and took a frightened step back, Elsa barely managed to stop herself from sinking to her knees. All their planning and it was for nothing.

"These walls aren't as thick as you seem to think they are," Iduna said calmly.

Elsa's mind raced, trying to think of what all they could know. There was no way they knew everything, what precisely had they overheard? "You know?" Anna gasped. Elsa's eyes went wide as she watched her sister, terrified that she would reveal anything that their parents hadn't already learned.

"You had already told us that you and Elsa wanted to move out, we've been expecting this to happen," Agnarr growled. "I can't believe you'd sink so low as slinking out in the night like some kind of thief."

"We heard you packing," Iduna explained, trying to keep Agnarr's anger from igniting the powder box they all stood in. "Elsa, you can't just take your sister, this is wrong. Let her finish school, if she still wants to move in with you then that's fantastic, I'm glad you two are so close, but you can't rob her of that."

Elsa felt her sister take her hand. She looked back, blinking away tears she hadn't realized she'd been shedding. Her sister's eyes searched their parents faces for any sign of leniency. "Please don't make me stay," she begged. "Don't make me stay here without Elsa. I can't lose her."

Agnarr's temperament softened as he studied his daughters. "We're just doing what's best for you."

"Elsa is what's best for me!" Anna screamed. Elsa still couldn't find her words. She had to stop her sister from saying any more, but all she could do was stand there frozen in place.

Iduna took a step forward. "Anna, It's just two more years. Elsa will be able to visit, we could even visit her. You're just scared because things are changing, I promise you'll be fine," she said, her voice soothing.

Anna knew that wasn't true. They couldn't visit Elsa, Elsa wouldn't exist there. Elsa being able to visit seemed just as unlikely. There was only one option. "I love her," she squeaked, her voice faltering as she tried to form the words. She gripped Elsa's hand tighter. "You can't make me stay here. I love Elsa, and I'm going with her!"

Elsa's mouth finally moved. "Anna!" she cried, but it was too late, the damage was done.

"Of course you love your sister, honey," Iduna responded, a look of confusion on her face.

Agnarr didn't look confused. "You know exactly what she meant by that," he insisted. "As you said, the walls aren't that thick. We'd let ourselves believe we were mistaken, but we both knew."

"Papa," Elsa breathed, choking back tears. "It's not –"

"You shut up," he bellowed. "How could you do this to your little sister? You were supposed to protect her, not turn her into this... pervert." He spat the last word, its taste rancid on his tongue.

Anna dashed forward, standing protectively before her sister. "She didn't do anything, I kissed her, I insisted on everything, it was all my idea!"

"And it was her job to stop it!"

Iduna put a placating hand on her husband's bicep. "You're not helping anything, all you're going to do is guarantee that they run away and we never see them again."

"Good!" he fumed, ripping his arm from her grip and storming toward his children. "I don't want to ever see these sick freaks again. They're a disgrace to the Arendelle family. I have no children!"

Elsa's body rocked with sobs as she stared up at her former father. "Then we'll be leaving," she said as coldly as her cracking voice would allow.

Anna held her sister's hand without saying a word, as they picked up their bags and walked past their father, who only stood there motionless, not daring to even glance at them. Iduna still blocked their path. "Anna, Elsa, he didn't mean that," she insisted. "Just sit down, we'll sort this out."

"They are not staying here," he grumbled.

"He's right, we're not," Anna declared, her nerves steeling again. "This is what we were going to do anyway, he only made it easier. Come on, Elsa." She pulled her sister along, going around their mother to reach the door.

"Please, wait," she cried as they opened the door and walked out. She stared after them, but they were already lost to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the last of the flashbacks. It brings us back up to chapter 1, and now we can resume the previously scheduled story.

Elsa and Anna boarded a bus with all of their worldly possessions. Neither had said a word to the other since their parents had confronted them. They didn't regret their decisions, they wouldn't change a thing, but the pain crippled them nonetheless. Once they collapsed into their seats, Anna leaned against her sister – brother – fiancee – whatever Elsa or Thomas was to her, and the tears finally fell. Her beloved only held her as she sobbed, her own tears silently joining her sister's.

The city they had known their whole lives fell behind them as the bus carried them away. They saw every memory of the childhood they were throwing away pass before them. Once Philadelphia was no longer visible in the rear window, their tears finally began to stop. Anna let out a final sob and looked up at Elsa's face. "Are we doing the right thing?" she asked. She knew the answer, but she needed to hear it.

The only answer Elsa could give was a kiss. It was enough for her sister.

"I had sent off for the apartment listings in Durham," Anna informed the older girl, handing her a paper, trying to focus on planning, instead of on the loss of the rest of their family. "I circled a few that sounded nice. Want to take a look at them when we get to town?"

"I had thought that we might just stay in a hotel for a few nights while we looked around, looked into apartments, and explored the campus and the town. What's the rush?" Elsa asked as she looked through the listings. There were a few listings that sounded promising, but without actually seeing them, there was only so much she could say.

"I want to have a home with you," Anna admitted. "I know I have you wherever we are, but owning a place with you, sharing a home with you, it's all I've ever wanted."

"We shared a home for the last sixteen years," Elsa laughed.

Anna glared at her. "That's not the same. That was our parents' home, not ours. I want someplace that's just ours."

Elsa planted a gentle kiss on the younger girl's lips. "I want that too. Fine, but if we don't end up with one of the first couple of apartments we go to, then we're checking in to a hotel for the night, deal?"

Anna smiled and hugged her sister tight. "Deal!"

* * *

The first two apartments had both been absolute nightmares. There were cockroaches, mold, easily audible neighbors, and assorted unpleasantnesses, that neither Thomas nor Anna had been willing to tolerate. The third apartment however, was perfect. It was a spacious one bedroom for forty dollars a month, with hardwood floors. Thomas could see Anna mentally decorating it as they toured the settled it, they had to buy that apartment.

As Anna was underage, Thomas handled all of the paperwork. Anna only grumbled a little about it not being in her name too, but she was too excited about their new home for the whining to last. Once the salesman had left them alone, she all but tackled her sister onto the kitchen floor. "I love it!" She screamed.

"I love it too," Elsa sighed from beneath Anna, her voice back to its natural pitch now that they were alone. "Now either get up so we can unpack and buy some furniture, or if you're going to stay there then let me get out of these clothes." Anna flushed, but didn't move.

* * *

During his first class, Thomas noticed something rather unusual. The class itself was easy enough, it was basic medical terminology, and he'd been familiarizing himself with the terms since he was a teenage girl. What was peculiar was the way other women seemed to be studying him. At first he thought perhaps they had seen through his disguise, but they didn't seem to be showing any suspicion, and they certainly hadn't tried to report him to anyone.

Instead they seemed to be looking at him almost hungrily. It was almost like the way Anna looked at him. Realization dawned on the blond as he finally understood what was happening. Apparently Anna wasn't the only girl who liked lean, fair, muscular platinum blonds. He stared down at his notes, trying to avoid the looks.

After class, he ducked out and hurried to the next classroom. He'd spent the last week familiarizing himself with the campus. He assumed the next class would be better, as it was only pre-med students, while the previous one was also shared with nursing students. His assumption was correct. Being in a class of all boys, he was only an intelligent, barely below-average-sized member of the group. Other than occasionally being referred to as "pretty boy," his classes that didn't involve women seemed to involve far less predatory behavior than he had to endure when the other girls were eyeing him like a piece of meat.

* * *

By the end of his freshman year, Thomas was consistently one of the top students in his classes. He'd avoided forming any real friendships due to the obvious issues that could lead to, but he was cordial with a number of his classmates.

A few months into summer classes, Anna had her seventeenth birthday. Now that Elsa was no longer working, she didn't have the same disposable income to spend on her sister, but she tried to go all out. The two sat on their couch in front of their black and white TV set and their coffee table. The presents were laid out on the table as Anna opened them one by one. Elsa had bought her a new dress, as she did almost every year, as well as a diamond necklace. Anna loved them, but she appeared troubled. Elsa thought that it was likely due to Anna missing their parents. She knew she certainly did.

"I know this is your first birthday since we..." She trailed off, fearful that saying the words would only make it hurt more. "I'm sure today isn't exactly your favorite day."

"No, I actually hadn't thought of that at all. Now that you've mentioned it, I'm a little sad about it, but I've been so happy. I love you and every day with you is my favorite day," Anna insisted.

"Then what's on your mind, honey?" Elsa asked.

She looked wistfully at the box the necklace had come in. "I was sort of expecting... Some different kind of jewelry."

Elsa stared at her. "I thought you liked necklaces."

"I love it. I just, um, I mean next year we can finally get married, if you still want to, but you still haven't gotten me an engagement ring," Anna muttered. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I really do love everything you bought me."

Elsa tried to hide a slight smile. "What makes you think I haven't gotten you an engagement ring?" she asked coyly.

Anna blinked. She gaped at her sister. "Wait, what?"

Elsa burst out laughing. "I didn't want it to compete with your birthday, and as you said we can't get married for another year anyway. I bought it about a month ago, I was trying to wait for the right time."

"Now's a great time! Now's the perfect time. Do it now!" Anna pleaded.

Elsa went back to their bedroom, her face covered in a massive grin. A few minutes later, she returned, with a small box in her hand. Anna gasped. Elsa knelt down on one knee, and proffered the ring to her sister. "Anna, you are all I want in this life, I love you with all of my heart, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course, Elsa, you know I will. It's all I've ever wanted," Anna screamed, pulling the older girl up into a deep kiss. "Oh, it's beautiful," she added once the kiss broke, as Elsa slid the ring onto her finger. "Thank you."

Elsa answered with another kiss. "I suppose we have a wedding to plan."

Anna beamed. "And here I was thinking we should head off to the bedroom. You're right, we need to plan." Elsa faltered and reconsidered her suggestion. She took her blushing sister by the hand, as they left the presents on the table.

* * *

Two weeks before Elsa's birthday, the end of the world finally came. That was how it felt when the bombers hit Pearl Harbor. The war was here, the US couldn't ignore it anymore, and if the Japanese didn't get them, then the draft would certainly tear their family apart. Elsa gulped as she and Anna stared at the TV screen. Anna sobbed, watching the horrors that had happened, but Elsa could only think about what this meant for her. She held her sister as she cried, trying to shield her from the horrors of the world, as well as the the thoughts that raced through her mind. She would let Anna mourn the attack on their country before she burdened her with what it meant for them.

"It's really here," Anna cried. "I didn't think anything like this could really happen."

Elsa stroked the younger girl's hair. "I know," she sighed, not sure what she could possibly say in this situation.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked, looking up at Elsa through tear-filled teal eyes. "I'm so scared."

After kissing the top of her head, Elsa admitted, "I'm scared too."

"You had to sign up for the draft, didn't you?" Anna asked, wiping away her tears. She had always been much better at thinking ahead, Elsa realized that there was no way she could have managed to keep it from her.

Elsa let out a heaving sob. She'd been holding back her own tears while she tended to Anna, but now that she'd been confronted with her fears she couldn't hold it back anymore. "Yes."

"We have to do something! We have to run, or maybe we could start building the case for you to be a conscientious objector. Just start espousing pacifism. Maybe we could become Mennonites!"Anna suggested.

A faint smile lit up Elsa's face. She was the planner."You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"

Anna nodded slowly. "I was worried it would happen, but not enough that I figured anything out, I let myself believe that we'd really be able to stay out of the war, that we just wouldn't touch this one, and that it would never touch us. I was naive."

"If we did any of your ideas except for run, I'd still have to go through a medical examination. You can't just not be drafted, they just use you for different roles as long as you're fit for service. As soon as I get that exam, I'll be arrested for fraud. I'm sorry I dragged you into this, it was a terrible idea." She rose from the couch, pacing towards the kitchen, desperate for anything that could distract her from her fears.

Anna's tears began anew as she folded into herself on the couch. Elsa looked back at her, she had expected Anna to follow her, to convince her to not be afraid, anything but this. "Anna..." She sighed.

"Do you really think this was a terrible idea?" Anna asked, her voice barely audible.

Elsa let out a low breath. "I don't know. I've never been happier than I have been this past year with you, but we're going to be arrested, there's no avoiding that now." She took a step back towards her sister, trying to decide if Anna was better off with her there or as far away as she could manage.

"We don't know that!" Anna screamed, looking up at her sister, as she brought her crying back under control. "There are options. Why can't we just run?"

"That would get me arrested just as surely, and then they find out I'm a girl and everything goes to Hell in a handbasket." Elsa gave in and took the rest of the steps back to the couch. She sat down next to her sister and was immediately pulled into an embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry."

"What?"

"Don't ever be sorry for giving me the life I've always wanted. I love you, Elsa, I knew this could happen, it's still worth it. I have no regrets, and I hope you don't either. I just hope we can manage to get married before we're arrested," she smiled, fiddling with her engagement ring on her finger.

Elsa choked on her words. "Anna –" She held the woman she loved while she considered what she was going to say. "Okay. We'll just go ahead as planned. I love our life, this is what I want too. When they draft me..." Her voice trailed off as her body was racked with sobs. "I'm sorry for whatever happens after that."

* * *

On June 28, 1942, a week after Anna's eighteenth birthday, the two were wed. They had a small ceremony in the local church. Thomas rented a tuxedo for the occasion, while he had bought Anna an elaborate white dress. A few of his classmates came, as did a couple women she knew from their apartment complex. His most recent lab partner served as his best man, while one of their neighbors was her maid of honor.

Thomas's eyes were on Anna the entire ceremony. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her that day. She was utterly finally accepted that he had no regrets whatsoever for the way their life had turned out. "I love you," he whispered in her ear as 'Here Comes the Bride' came to its conclusion. She smiled back, the picture of a blushing bride.

The preacher began the ceremony. Thomas barely heard a word of it, so smitten was he with his bride. Eventually, he realized he'd been asked a question to which he nervously replied "I do." Anna did the same. Then he was finally allowed to kiss her again. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life, and it was all he could do to keep the kiss chaste enough for the church.

Then they were wed. It had happened. After the ceremony, they gathered with the guests for a brief party, where they had a meal followed by a chocolate wedding cake. It wasn't traditional, but it was worth the minor faux pas. The cake was delicious.

After they had opened their gifts, danced, mingled with the guests, and tolerated keeping their hands off of each other for as long as they could, the newly-wed couple returned home. For tradition's sake, Thomas carried Anna over the threshold into their apartment. As soon as the door was closed, Anna immediately ripped away the tuxedo and the binding beneath it, and fell into bed with her sister.

The two spent hours in each other's embrace, tasting, feeling, and loving each other to completion time and again. After their coupling, Elsa ran to the kitchen to fetch them some water. After they both drained the glasses in a matter of seconds, they fell back into each other's arms and into a deep sleep. They dreamed of their life together, with neither one's fantasies touched by the horror that had eclipsed their lives and the country for the last six months.

* * *

One by one, Elsa's classmates had vanished. The war effort was picking up pace. Before long she knew it would be her turn, and then her life would be over. Every day she expected her draft letter, and the lack of it each day did nothing to diminish her dread. She threw herself into her studies to try to escape from the fear, but it followed her everywhere. Some students had managed limited deployments that allowed them to continue with their classes, but these were hard to come by, and they would still require the medical examination that would seal her fate. All she could do was wait, all but paralyzed by fear, knowing that any day the letter that spelled her doom would arrive, and she would have to either run and live her life as a fugitive, or report to the exam and throw away everything that she and Anna had built together over the last few years.

Thomas continued to attend his classes, and even with all of the extra stress, he was still managing to succeed. He was no longer at the top of his class, but he was still receiving consistent A's and B's. Anna made her pride in her sister abundantly clear whenever they were alone.

During Thomas's junior year of college, he found out through a mutual acquaintance that the man who had served as the best man at their wedding had died in the war. It was common news at that point, and the two had only been moderately close, but it still stung. Elsa had cried in her wife's arms that night, while Anna tried to comfort her. She was unsure if she was more sad because of the loss of someone who had come close to being a friend, or because the knowledge that it had happened to him only reminded her of how imminent the draft was, and how certain she was of her own demise, literal or otherwise, at its hands.

However the letter never came, not during her entire time as an undergraduate. Thomas had applied to a number of med schools, even though he had been convinced that he would never make it that far. He was accepted into Johns Hopkins School of Medicine, and the sisters jumped at the opportunity. Mere days after graduation, they moved to Baltimore, Maryland, and began the next chapter in their life.

Two months into Elsa's first semester at the school however, the day they had been waiting for the last three years finally came. A letter from the U.S. Army addressed to Thomas Henriksen was waiting on the table when he returned from classes. Anna was sitting on the couch crying. Elsa couldn't even bring herself to go to her sister, she was too transfixed by the object of her worst fears having finally materialized in her life. She slowly opened the letter to find that it wasn't sealed. Anna had already read it. She extracted the papers from the envelope and attempted to read them. By the fourth attempt, her heart slowed its pounding enough that she could actually comprehend the words on the page.

Thomas Henriksen was to report to the nearest recruitment center on the following Monday. He had been drafted. Elsa collapsed on the floor, bawling. She was doomed.

Once they had both cried out all the tears they thought their bodies could hold, Anna approached Elsa. She helped her to the couch and tried to offer her conciliatory words, but none would leave her mouth. She forced herself to breathe and to swallow and then she tried yet again to talk. The words that left her mouth were anything but conciliatory however. "Can't we just run?" she asked. It wasn't what she'd meant to say. She could scarcely believe she'd said it. They had discussed it time and time again, and she knew Elsa wasn't willing to do it. She had told her that if they didn't run, then maybe Anna could stay out of trouble, that only Elsa would go down for this. Anna had never bought it, but she knew that she couldn't change the stubborn blonde's mind, so she was surprised at her own question. Nevertheless, she asked again, when her sister still hadn't answered. "Can't we just run?"

Elsa stared into her eyes; the icy blue orbs looked wild and desperate. Anna began to believe that she would really take her up on her suggestion. Her heart broke when she heard the answer. "No. I can't do that to you, I've done more than enough damage to your life."

"This was my choice, Elsa!" Anna screamed. "You know that. Stop blaming yourself. We both said we don't have any regrets. I just want to be with you."

"I'm going, I'll try to see if maybe I can fail the exam before they see anything, or if I can manage to bribe my way out of it, but I'm going. I'm no coward," she insisted, though her voice was still shaking. "We have the next five days together, and if that's all then let's treasure them, let's not waste them arguing about this when I made up my mind almost three years ago."

Anna relented. The two spent five of the most magical days that they had ever spent together. They went to the nicest restaurants in town, they saw plays, and they spent an inordinate amount of time in bed. It felt almost like a wake, but at least it was a pleasant one.

When the fated Monday finally came, Thomas donned a shirt and slacks and kissed his sleeping wife. He hadn't had the heart to say goodbye, but he couldn't leave her with nothing. He found a sheet of paper and wrote a not for her sister. It read "I'm sorry I didn't wake you, I wasn't strong enough for that. I love you more than you could ever know, and I only wish I could have provided you a better life. I will likely never see you again, and the thought breaks my heart, it is all I can do to keep my tears from staining the paper. I will do everything in my power to keep any blame from falling on you.

Eternally yours,

Elsa Arendelle."

She left the note on her pillow and walked out the door, certain that she was doing so for the last time.

Thomas arrived at the office early, and immediately realized how selfish it was to take the car on this one way trip. There was no looking back now, Anna would find it. When it was his turn, he followed a nurse to a back room and sat with a doctor. The doctor told him to strip down to his boxers. He did so, revealing the tight bandages that flattened his chest and helped to hide his curves.

The doctor glanced at the bandages curiously. "What happened?" he asked, sounding skeptical, like he'd seen a dozen other men come covered in bandages in an attempt to avoid being drafted. Perhaps he had.

He had never thought to come up with a lie for this question, it never occurred to him that he would have to. He had assumed that any doctor would see right through it to the truth, and that anyone else that wasn't his wife had no business seeing his chest in the first place. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "It was an automobile accident. It took chunks from my chest and" he hesitated, gesturing downward to the boxers that clung to him with no noticeable bulge, "my manhood."

"Oh," the doctor blinked, jotting down a few notes in Thomas's file. "Well, I suppose I don't really need to do any more work to see that you're rather clearly lacking," he gestured, "congratulations, you can't be drafted. You've been 4-F'ed." He stamped the file, marking Thomas as mentally, physically, or morally unfit for duty. Thomas admitted to himself that the third was likely true. Then he was ushered out, so the next recruit could be examined. That was it, he didn't have to go through anything more. His worst fear had come and went, and he had emerged untouched.

His mind still racing with all of the possibilities he had just escaped, he began the journey home. They had purchased a car for the move to Baltimore, so the trip was an easy one. Before he had time to sort out of any of his thoughts, he was already back home. He hoped that Anna was still asleep, otherwise she would likely be up worried sick about him.

When Elsa walked in the door, she could hear the faint sounds of sobbing. She hadn't been so lucky; Anna was awake, and she had almost certainly read her farewell letter. Hesitantly, she approached the bedroom, pushing the door open gently, she peered in at the weeping form of her sister, clad only in their sheets. She had woken up in bed without her, likely terrified by the prospect that she would never return. Elsa approached the small bed carefully, and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's okay," she cooed. "I'm here. Everything is okay."

Anna looked up at her through tear-filled eyes. "I thought – I thought I'd never see you again," she cried. "What happened?"

Elsa handed her the form saying that she was disqualified for service. "When he saw my bandages and my, erm, lack of a penis," she coughed. "He thought that I was really injured, and stamped the form. Or hell, maybe he knew what I really was and just didn't care enough to do anything. I have no idea. All I know is that I am officially now marked as 'physically, mentally, or morally unfit for duty.'"

"So, you're not going to be arrested? You're not being shipped off to war? Nothing happened? We worried these past three years for nothing?" Anna breathed and wiped away her tears, then threw herself at her sister, clinging to her for dear life. "I was so scared!"

"I was too. I didn't believe this was possible. I still can't believe it. We're finally free." They held each other for a long while, just enjoying the first stress-free moment they had felt in years.

* * *

Elsa was wrong. She was not free. She was the one exception to the draft, and rumors about her ran wild. Classmates who had served their time accused Thomas of being a coward. Women whispered that he was a draft dodger, or that he was deranged. There was nothing that he could say in his defense. He couldn't reveal himself as a woman, and he certainly couldn't claim that he was too injured to fight in the war, that would only solidify their opinion of him as a coward. So he accepted his label as a pariah. He was hated in all of his classes, no one would work with him, and no one, besides Anna, showed him an ounce of care or compassion. His fears had not come true, but the war was still doing its best to ruin his life.

Elsa would cry herself to sleep in Anna's arms most nights. Even her teachers treated her with disdain. She had to try harder than she'd ever tried before to succeed in classes. Every assignment was looked at as critically as possible. An answer that was mostly correct was marked wrong, an answer that was completely correct had to not have even the slightest variation. She had to be the best there was, or else she wouldn't even be viewed as average. She was managing, barely. Anna suggested that they try going to another school and that she could claim that she already served her term. Elsa didn't view it as an option; she wouldn't run, despite what they said, she wasn't a coward, and she would complete her degree there.

She tolerated the oppressive treatment that her being spared the draft caused, and she served out her sentence at John Hopkins. When it came time to apply for her internship, she finally gave in to Anna's demands, and only tried for hospitals that were as far away as they could manage. She was giving up a lot, abandoning her chance at one of the most reputable hospitals in the world, with one of the first residency programs, but she had spent four years there, and couldn't take any more. She didn't need to form a new identity all over again, but she needed enough distance that she could shed the status that rumors had perpetuated. She needed a new chance.

She found the answer in Denver. Dr. Thomas Henriksen was approved for a medical internship at the University of Colorado Hospital. They packed up what they could and sold off the bigger items, then drove across the country from Baltimore to Denver.

When Dr. Henriksen started his internship at the hospital, it was the first time he'd been treated with respect in years. As an intern, he was certainly the last in the pecking order, but he was no longer seen as a leper. He was learning everything he could from the other doctors. He had already made up his mind that he didn't want to stay here, that he wanted his own private practice, but he relished the opportunity to finally learn his trade in the field, instead of the books and classrooms that he had been confined to until then.

He learned everything he could over the next year, while he and Anna pinched every penny they had. When his internship was over, they had enough in their savings to place sizable down-payments on a house and an office in Durango, Colorado.

They built a life there. Thomas was able to start his practice, working as a small town doctor with Anna as his doting housewife. It was everything that the sisters had dreamed ever since they dared to dream of a life together. There was no dark cloud hanging over their head, no one around who knew their secret; they were completely and utterly free, and they were happy.

For the first time since they were children, they both felt safe enough to make actual friends, people who were more than mere acquaintances they could use to help maintain their cover. Anna was the first to find one. Elsa was terrified. Her entire first interaction with the woman, all Elsa could think was that the more people they interacted with and invited into their home, the more likely their secret was to be uncovered.

Anna's friend was named Rapunzel. She was a brunette, with her hair in a bob, who eventually convinced Anna to copy her hairstyle. They had met at the record store when they were both looking for the new Sinatra album, 'Frankly Sentimental.' They had gotten to talking and quickly became friends. They found that they were a lot alike. Sometimes the two-fer of bubbly optimism was too much for Elsa. She had tried to become friends with Eugene, Rapunzel's husband, but they never meshed and stayed strictly acquaintances who tolerated each other due to their wives' unwavering mutual affection.

In February of 1950, when they'd lived in Durango for most of a year, a new neighbor moved in next door. Elsa quickly grew suspicious when he saw how closely the neighbor seemed to always be watching her, as if probing her for her deepest secret, but at Anna's insistence, they visited them with an apple pie to welcome them to the neighborhood.

The neighbors introduced themselves as Hans and Caroline Sutton. Hans's eyes seemed never to leave Thomas's. Something about the gaze reminded Thomas of his old medical terminology class, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what. The Suttons were both very friendly, and against his better judgment, Hans and Thomas became fast friends.

One evening, a year into their friendship, Hans invited Thomas to join him and one of his coworkers to celebrate his new promotion within The First National Bank of Durango. The exact specifics of his job eluded the doctor, but he was happy to cheer on his friend.

The celebration was also somewhat of a farewell. With the promotion, Hans was buying a new house and would be moving to another part of the small town. It would be a strange change no longer having his friend right next door, but part of Thomas was relieved by the loss of the increasingly curious redhead. Hans had seemed to have been attempting to spend more time alone with Thomas the last few months, and appeared to have a burning question that he wanted to ask the doctor. Thomas had never been quite able to shake the feeling that he had been found out, but the question never came.

The two blonds sat with the redhead at a quiet bar in town. Thomas was introduced to Kristoff, the man who would be taking Hans' previous position with the bank. He was very jovial and reminded Thomas a good deal of Rapunzel. "I'm going to miss you, you know," Hans remarked somberly.

"You act like you're never going to see me again," Thomas retorted. "You're only going to be a few miles away."

"I know, but it won't be the same," Hans insisted as he tried to attract the bartender's attention.

"It's not like you had to move," Kristoff laughed. "Just because you'll have more money doesn't mean you have to spend it."

"I'm afraid Caroline insisted," he sighed. "She doesn't like our neighborhood, Thomas, I'm not quite sure why. It's always seemed more than nice enough to me, and having a doctor right next door seems like it would be worth it either way." His eyes studied the face of said doctor, seemingly searching for something.

"Well, how about we make a plan then?" Thomas proposed. "Let's say, once a month we can all get together. We could go golfing or just come here for drinks."

"All of us?" Hans asked, looking somewhat saddened by Kristoff's inclusion.

"I can't exactly not invite Kristoff, he paid for the last round."

"That sounds great," Kristoff grinned.

"I suppose it's settled then," Hans sighed. "At least we won't be completely out of each other's lives."

The table outside of Thomas's office was never safe again.

Elsa and Anna's lives continued in this fashion, in their new home, with the life they had built for themselves. They had finally made it. They had friends, they had each other, and none were the wiser to the deceptions they had needed to perform to achieve it all. Their lives were absolutely perfect. Until the fated party ruined everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My characters' views on The Stu Erwin Show in no way represent my own non-existent views on it.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Attempted sexual assault, character death

'The Way You Look Tonight' belted from the record player as Rapunzel and Anna discussed their favorite albums nearby over cocktails. It was a discussion they'd had time and again, to the point that either could have given the other's answer to each question, but they enjoyed going back over it while they listened to the music. Rapunzel's red dress complimented Anna's green. Kristoff and Hans's wives, Lillian and Caroline, were at the minibar mixing themselves drinks.

Thomas sat in the kitchen eating hors d'ouvres with Kristoff and Hans. Rapunzel's husband, Eugene, was going to be late, as he was held up at work. Anna had prepared a spread of deviled eggs, gelatin, club sandwiches, meatballs kept warm in a grape jelly sauce, and cubes of honeydew melon. They all nursed martinis. "Why aren't we watching your new T.V.?" Kristoff asked, taking a bite from a sandwich.

"Because you're not getting crumbs in the living room, that's why," Thomas explained, indicating the crumbs already caking the large man's shirt.

Hans chuckled lightly, eyeing the doctor. "The ball and chain won't let you eat out there?"

"Please," Thomas sighed. "If she had her way we'd eat all of our meals in front of the television. No one appreciates a proper meal anymore. Sit, eat, there's nothing good on right now anyway."

"Hey, I like 'The Stu Erwin show!'" Kristoff insisted, prompting a snicker from Hans.

"'Mama' starts in about twenty minutes, we can all watch that," Thomas offered. The show always made Anna and him homesick, but it was an enjoyable program.

"That weird show about the Norwegian family?" Kristoff asked. "We're not going to watch 'The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet?'"

"I think you'll live," Hans snorted.

"I wanted to know what Harriet's hair color was!"

"Maybe we'll flip over to it during a commercial," Thomas offered, picking at a meatball.

Hans finished his martini and left the room without a word, to procure another drink. "He's putting away those drinks tonight, isn't he?" Kristoff observed.

"That was only his second," Thomas replied defensively, finishing his own second drink.

"I guess," Kristoff shrugged. "Just seems like something's on his mind, and he's barely touched the food."

"Well I think you're touching it enough for the both of you," Thomas chortled. "I'm going to go get another drink too." He rose from his seat and went to the other room. He saw Hans and Caroline having a heated discussion while Hans put away his new drink. After their argument, Caroline stormed over to attempt to discuss music with Anna and Rapunzel, but her insistence on the superiority of Nat King Cole over Sinatra was meeting substantial resistance. Thomas shrugged and continued on his way to the minibar, and mixed himself up another martini. Kristoff's wife, Lillian, grabbed Hans before he had a chance to get himself yet another drink, asking him about the fight he'd been having with his wife, and insisting that they normally seemed so happy together.

"Honey!" Anna called, waving him over.

He approached, sipping casually at the drink. "Yes, dear?" He knew he was about to be roped into the music debate and had no stomach for it.

"Who do you think is better? Nat King Cole or Frank Sinatra?" Anna asked, giving him a look that suggested he wouldn't be enjoying her company tonight if he gave the wrong answer.

He called her bluff. "Dean Martin."

Anna grumbled.

Rapunzel smirked, "Hey, he's still part of the Rat Pack, so I'm taking it as our win."

"I guess," Anna agreed, still pretending to be more irritated than she actually was.

"Oh come on," Caroline continued insisting. "Sinatra is just a thug! He's such an unsavory character, how could he be the best musician?"

"Last I checked we weren't arguing who we'd want as our minister," Anna reasoned. "If an artist isn't troubled then they're barely even an artist."

"Well I don't want to be listening to someone who my children couldn't respect!"

Anna, Thomas, and Rapunzel all exchanged looks. They had never taken Caroline for the type to consider Nat King Cole respectable. Her strangely progressive attitude was refreshing, but seemed at odds with her WASPy persona. "How about Sammy Davis Jr.?" Thomas prodded, checking to see if this attitude carried over.

"Sammy Davis Jr. is the one member of the Rat Pack I do really appreciate," she agreed.

The three exchanged another perplexed look. "I think I have a Nat King Cole record around here somewhere," Anna decided after a few moments. She searched through the shelves under the record player, going through the complete Sinatra collection, Elsa's Dean Martins, a few Sammy Davis Jrs, and individual records from a number of artists. When she was done, Unforgettable sang out, in the smooth baritone of Nat King Cole.

Caroline grinned, swaying to the music. "Oh, I love this song! Hans, won't you come dance with me?"

Hans looked over from the mini-bar where he had been mixing another drink. Thomas wondered how many he had actually had now. "I'm busy dear, can't you dance with Anna?"

"Oh, I would love to," she grinned. "I hope you don't mind if I take your date, I promise you can have mine," she added, winking at Thomas as she dragged Anna away from any furniture.

Thomas walked over to Hans, continuing to savor his drink. "If you'll forgive me, I think I'd rather sit out this dance."

Hans blinked before meeting Thomas's gaze. "You couldn't keep up with me anyway," he sniped.

"Oh really?" Thomas smiled. Hans was in an interesting mood today. "I'll have you know I can out-dance anyone."

"Care to prove it?" Hans asked, extending his hand. Thomas stared down at it. He was beginning to think that Kristoff had been right; something had gotten into Hans.

"Oh, all right," he sighed, taking the redhead's proffered hand. "Step on my toes and I'll break your nose."

"Just try to keep up," Hans breathed, leading Thomas in a dance. Anna and Thomas exchanged looks as their dance partners spun them. Rapunzel clapped eagerly and dragged Lillian to join the others in their dance. Kristoff was presumably still helping himself to the food in the kitchen.

When the song ended, it took Hans a moment to release his friend. He was clearly quite drunk already, and there was something in his eyes that Thomas couldn't quite shake. The green spheres seemed to be staring hungrily into his very soul. It made Thomas feel quite naked, which was never a good feeling when you had so much to hide. Thomas quickly pulled away and mixed himself another drink, trying to shake the feeling that there was something going on in the redheaded man's mind.

Anna noticed the time, and summoned everyone to watch the show. Kristoff came running in from the kitchen, his shirt covered in even more crumbs and stained with the mixture of jam and barbecue sauce. He sat down on the foot rest in front of the chair his wife was sitting in. Thomas and Anna both took a spot on the couch, with Anna pushed against the armrest once Hans and Caroline joined them. Rapunzel sat on the armrest by Anna. "Eugene doesn't know what he's missing," Anna sighed.

"He'll make it eventually," Rapunzel insisted. "Work always keeps him so late."

"Shh," Kristoff added. "I'm watching the show."

"I thought you were insisting we should watch Ozzie and Harriet," Hans chided him, his speech slightly slurred as he downed another drink. "Do you even know what we're watching?"

"Shh!" Kristoff repeated.

They settled in and watched the episode. Everyone ooed and aahed at the impressive realism provided by the color set. At the commercial, they did as Kristoff begged and he finally got to see what 'The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet' looked like in color. "Wow," he breathed."

Hans rolled his eyes and went to get another drink. "Grab me one too," Thomas called.

"You don't think you've had enough?" Anna whispered.

"After that dance I'm not sure I'll have ever had enough," Elsa admitted, her voice slipping out for a moment in Anna's ear. "I swear he saw through me. There was something in his eyes, like there was a secret that he knew. I think he knows that I'm really," she gestured, not willing to say the words aloud even in a whisper.

"That's ridiculous," Anna replied, lowering her voice even further, though the sound of the commercial and the mixed conversation of the guests ensured that they remained unheard. "There's no way he'd have noticed anything, you look... Well, you look like Thomas. You look like my husband, there's nothing that he could have noticed. He's just really drunk, that's probably all it is."

Elsa didn't look convinced, but Thomas turned his attention back to the TV, and the brief slip of the disguise had been fixed.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked, leaning over to Thomas as the show resumed.

Thomas's eyes widened. She hadn't heard anything, but he needed a plausible lie. Fortunately, he had improved in that area substantially since he was a little girl. "I couldn't remember what happened last week, was just asking her to remind me." 

"It's not like it matters, right?" she laughed. "It's a different thing every time."

Thomas shrugged. "I'd still rather know than not."

Hans took his seat beside Thomas again. He handed him his drink, his hand brushing the blond's leg as he pulled it back and nursed his own. Thomas took a sip, ignoring the other man's clumsiness. Hans had mixed a strong drink, it was practically just gin. He resisted draining the glass.

When the show was over, Lillian stretched and tugged on Kristoff, indicating the door. Kristoff looked at her, silently pleading. She shook her head. He stuck his lower lip out and continued to stare. "Kristoff, you have to get to bed, we should head home. It was lovely seeing all of you," she added, as she dragged him to the door. Everyone else rose to see them out.

As they climbed into their car, another vehicle pulled in, and Eugene came running up the driveway, his shirt untucked and his tie loose. "Hey, sorry, I'm late, the party isn't over yet, is it?" he asked, looking to the two who were in the act of leaving.

"Not yet," Anna decided. "Not everyone has an 8:30 bedtime," she laughed.

"Well I could certainly go for some more drinks then," Hans announced, heading back inside. Rapunzel was thrilled by her husband's sudden appearance and was hugging him tightly. Thomas followed Hans to the mini-bar while Anna showed the TV to the new arrival.

"You sure you need another drink?" Thomas asked of his friend. "You're already barely upright."

"Oh, I assure you I can remain perfectly upright even now," Hans proclaimed. "Would you like another?"

Thomas stared hesitantly at the drinks. They were now out of rum. "Sure, make me a grasshopper," he decided, the lowered inhibitions allowing him to drink what he would normally consider too feminine a cocktail for this persona.

"Really?" Hans raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I love them, I'll make two."

Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene sat on the couch enraptured by the plot of the new 'Dark of Night' episode, all occasionally venturing guesses as to the culprit. Caroline sat on the chair nearby, watching silently.

Hans and Thomas went to the kitchen to enjoy their drinks and have some of what little food Kristoff may have left untouched. The smorgasbord was substantially reduced, but the only thing that was completely absent now was the meatballs. Thomas helped himself to one of his wife's sandwiches. "Never figured you for the type," Hans said, as if they were in the middle of a conversation.

"What type?" Thomas asked, his half-eaten sandwich still an inch from his mouth.

Hans indicated their chocolatey cocktails. "To drink grasshoppers. I always figured you more for a gin and tonic."

Thomas felt like there was some hidden message in the words that he was missing, but he only shrugged in response and continued to eat his sandwich. A lifetime of imitating men had taught him that silence was always an acceptable answer.

Hans sat down across from him and sipped at his cocktail. They heard gasps from the other room in reaction to some big reveal in the show. "So how did you figure it out?" Hans asked.

"Figure out what? Who the killer was in the show? I haven't been watching," Thomas reminded him.

"I mean how did you figure out," Hans gestured vaguely toward him, leaving Thomas quite certain that his secret was at least partially discovered. He was only surprised it had taken so long.

"How did you figure it out?" Thomas hazarded, flipping the question on his friend. He was surprised at how well he was taking it.

"I'd always kind of hoped," he awkwardly explained, the liquor giving him courage while slurring his words. "I mean you're just so pretty."

That settled it. Thomas had been found out. "You haven't told anyone, right?"

"No, of course not, I know how to keep a secret, really, you know me. I swear, I haven't told a soul."

Thomas released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He was still safe. "Thank you, that means a lot," he confessed. "I thought maybe Caroline knew with how she was acting."

"She's a clever lady, I'm sure she's figured a few things out in her time, but if she knows then she didn't get it from me. We're friends, we look out for each other, no one is going to tell your secret, Thomas. Come now, you know better than that. Though I have been wondering, does Anna know?"

Thomas stared at the other man. He couldn't wrap his mind around how he could have theoretically managed to hide the truth from Anna for so long, even if they hadn't known each other their entire lives. "Of course she knows," he explained. "It would be kind of hard to hide it from her."

"Don't I know it?" Hans laughed. He finished off his drink. "Well my glass appears to be empty. Would you like another as well?"

Thomas studied his drink. He had already had far too much, but he was starting to wonder if he really needed to watch his inhibitions at this point, if his secret was truly out. Maybe he had really found people that he could trust. "You know what, I will have another," he decided, following Hans to the other room and joining his wife on the couch.

Everyone drank more, and mindlessly watched more of the color television. By ten o'clock, however, Rapunzel and Eugene had been yawning throughout the entirety of 'Tales of Tomorrow,' despite it having been a rather interesting episode that kept Anna riveted during its run. "We should really get going," Rapunzel proposed.

Anna looked at her friend, as the credits ended for the science fiction program. "Are you sure? Eugene just got here, it's not that late."

"It's ten o'clock, honey," Thomas interjected. "Let them get some sleep."

"It was great seeing you all, sorry I couldn't stay for long," Eugene said as they walked to the door. Everyone said their farewells, and Rapunzel and Eugene drove off, dropping the party down to four.

Anna and Caroline decided to resume comparing their tastes in music. They searched through the small record collection, arguing over the merits of each artist. Hans and Thomas exchanged glances and shrugged. They both had their own tastes in music, but lacked the passion that their wives carried for the subject.

Hans started to walk towards the bar again, but almost fell, as his intoxication finally caught up to him. Thomas caught him and helped him into a chair. "Maybe you ought to lay off the drinks for the rest of the night," Thomas suggested.

"I'll be fine," Hans insisted. "I just tripped." He righted himself, as Thomas stood ready, waiting to catch him again when he fell. To Thomas's surprise, Hans did not. He managed to stand without issue. "You know I can handle my drink." He shoved Thomas's hands away and began to head back to procure himself another libation. Thomas searched around for the drink he had left at the couch a few minutes earlier. It was empty. He resisted joining his friend, and decided that he had actually had enough for the night.

The two housewives finally agreed on an album, and soon 'I'm Getting Sentimental Over You' warbled out from the record player. It was one of Anna's oldest albums and its previous owner had not been kind to it. Thomas had bought it for her when they purchased her first record player at a pawn shop. Caroline tapped the beat out with her foot while she swayed to the music.

As the music crept into them, Anna turned up the volume and resumed dancing with her previous dance partner. She and Caroline foxtrotted along to the song, while their husbands looked on and chuckled. "Would you care for another dance?" Hans proposed.

Thomas eyed the other man suspiciously. "I think you'd fall again. Anyway, I need to go to the bathroom, you'll have to sit out this dance," he answered, as he left his friend alone and retreated up the stairs to the master bedroom and its bathroom.

Elsa could still hear the song and laughter from downstairs as she washed her hands. She wondered what Hans was really after. He had been a good friend to her, but she still couldn't quite believe that he'd do nothing with this knowledge. She wondered what had given her away.

She saw the door slide open in the mirror and turned, expecting Anna. Her eyes met a different redhead than the one she expected. "Hans, what are you –" she began to ask.

He fell towards her and she tried to catch him again. Only, he wasn't falling. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, their lips meeting. Elsa attempted to push him off of her, but he held on tight. She felt his tongue press against her lips but she held fast. Only later did it occur to her that if she just opened up she could have bit his tongue off and ensured this came to an early conclusion. Instead she only pushed back, as he pushed her against the wall, pinning her with nowhere to go. His arms fastened hers to the wall as his legs pressed up against her, pushing himself into the embrace with all his might. When he had finished the kiss, he stared hungrily into her eyes, the same look she'd seen when they first met, the one that reminded her of every girl that had yearned for her in college.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed, her voice coming out too high for Thomas.

"Oh Thomas," he insisted, "I've wanted this for so long. Now that I know it's possible, I just can't wait anymore."

"Hans, you're drunk. Our wives are downstairs, what are you thinking?" Elsa attempted, in as calm a voice as she could manage when she could feel him pressing against her thigh.

"Thomas, they'll never hear a thing over their music. You can be as loud as you want."

Elsa attempted to bring a knee up, but she was pinned to the wall by the banker. "Just stop, I'll forget this happened. You were just incredibly drunk, just sleep it off, and we can pretend this never happened."

"But I don't want to pretend this never happened, I've been wanting this to happen for so long. I know you've wanted it too. Just give in. Give in to your desire," he whispered, his lips a mere inch from Elsa's ear.

"I don't have any desire to give in to," Elsa insisted. "I love my wife."

"Of course, we both love our wives," Hans agreed. "Just like we both have needs that only a man's touch can solve. I see it now, I don't know how I was so blind all this time. You're just like me."

Elsa tried to wrap her head around the drunk man's insane ramblings. "What are you talking about?! Just let me go."

She felt his hand on her thigh. She took a swing at him with her now-free arm, but he brought his hand back up and caught it. He was surprisingly agile for someone as drunk as he should be at this point. "Are you shy, Thomas?" he laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Please stop," she whispered, unable to manage any more than those two words. Her strength left her. There was nothing she could do. He would take whatever he wanted, and if she tried to tell anyone then he would just spill her secret.

"Stop playing hard to get, I know you want this as badly as I do. Or maybe I should check." Elsa felt his hand slide down her stomach, heading agonizingly southward towards her crotch. She pleaded silently for him to stop as tears filled her eyes.

He arrived at his destination. As he slid his hand down her pants, his expression formed a look of shock. Elsa watched through her tears in confusion as the features changed to rage. "What the hell is this?" he screamed. "What are you?" He groped at her nethers, searching for something that wasn't there. "You're a –" he gagged.

Elsa saw his hand rise from her pants and form into a fist. "You sick freak," he growled. Then her mind went blank. Her head hurt. She saw stars and found herself lying on the floor of her bathroom. She heard more screams from two voices. Her vision cleared and she saw her sister wrestling with Hans. She must have heard his scream, even over the music.

Hans took a swing at her, but Anna jumped back. He was clumsy and his punch pulled him to the wall. The alcohol had affected him; Elsa must have been slower than she had thought. "Stay away from my sister," Anna growled as she charged at him, heedless of her own words. They both went tumbling backwards, and Hans' head struck the plaster of the bathtub. Pieces of the tub went to the floor with them, as Anna lay atop Hans's still form.

Elsa attempted to rise, but the floor came up to meet her again. Anna sat on top of her prey, looking down at what she'd done. Blood was slowly pooling from around his head. She shook her victim, but he didn't so much as stir. "Elsa, you have to help him," Anna pleaded. "I think I killed him. Please, I can't be a murderer. Make it stop."

Elsa failed yet again to rise, looking on in horror as the blood continued to flow from the fresh wound. Hans hadn't moved an inch since he struck the floor. Tears started to flow from Anna's face. "I couldn't let him hurt you, but I didn't mean for this to happen. Elsa, you know I'm not a killer, you have to save him. Please, Elsa, help me." Anna finally managed to drag her head away from the corpse to look at her sister, and saw her lying prone on the floor. "Elsa?"

Anna leapt from the man and crossed the few feet to her wife in an instant. "Elsa, can you hear me? Please, Elsa say something. I can't have lost you."

Elsa's lips moved. On the third attempt word's came. "Anna," she said in response.

It was enough. The younger woman pulled her to her and held her, tears falling onto the blonde's hair. "I was so scared. Elsa, what are we going to do? I just killed him. What are we going to do?" Realization struck the young woman. "Oh God, Caroline's still downstairs, what are we going to tell her? I'm covered in her husband's blood and he's dead in our bathroom. Elsa, I don't know what to do!"

Whether through shock, alcohol, or a concussion, Elsa's body decided that this was the perfect moment for a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna stared down at the two bodies on the floor. Her eyes darted between the prone form of the man she had killed, his blood still pooling out around him, and the collapsed form of her older sister, slumped against a wall and concussed. She had to act quickly, but she didn't know what to do.

She ran to Elsa's side and tried shaking her awake. She heard her head thump against the floor and realized she was likely making matters worse. Trying to think of an alternative, she went to the sink and started splashing water onto her wife's face.

"Anna, what the hell are you doing?" Elsa asked, blinking away the fog from her mind.

"Elsa, you have to stay awake."

"If I'm concussed then let me sleep," she grumbled, trying to dispel the myth.

"Okay, you can sleep after we do something about the dead body a few feet from you!" Anna insisted, splashing more water on Elsa.

The increasingly wet blonde glared at her from under flattened bangs. Then her gaze turned to the body of her old friend – the body of the man who had attacked her. What were they going to do? "Caroline!" she blurted out, realizing the far more immediate threat.

"Oh fuck," Anna mouthed, staring at the door as if she expected the woman to barge in at any moment. "She must have heard him scream too. What could she be doing? We have to get out of here!"

Elsa rubbed at her head, finding blood matting her hair and a bump already beginning to swell up under it. "Let's grab what we can and go. She may have already called the cops. We have to be gone before they get here."

Anna hesitated, still watching the door. "You don't think she'd really do that, do you? She doesn't know what happened!"

"I didn't think Hans would do..." Elsa choked back a gag, "that. We can't trust her either. We have to get going. We just killed her husband, it's not like she's going to be forgiving."

Anna nodded; she did have a point. "I'm going to miss everything here."

"I will too, but there's no time. Throw a few changes of clothes in a bag and we're leaving. We always knew this was a possibility," she sighed, pulling herself to her feet with a pained groan.

"What clothes do you want me to grab?" Anna asked.

The weight of the question hit Elsa hard enough that she almost fell back to the floor. Hans wasn't the only dead man in the room. He had taken Thomas with him. Any investigation into his death would drag them into it, and would take them right back to the fate that they had barely avoided with the draft. She had known this wouldn't last forever, she had known that someday she would have to take off the mask for good, but she wasn't ready, he was so much of who she was now. Her tears joined the blood at her feet. "Grab me some dresses," she answered, her voice hoarse as she tried to hold back the sobs.

Anna nodded and dashed to their closet, tossing as many things as she could into the empty suitcase that waited there. By the time she came out of the closet with the bag in her arms, Elsa had managed to pry herself from the bathroom. They took a deep breath together as they approached the bedroom door, confident that everything would fall apart the second they stepped outside.

When they opened the door, they saw the slowly ascending form of Caroline, her shoulders visible at the top of the stairs. As far as they could tell, there weren't any police officers following her. She was the only obstacle between them and freedom.

"Anna?" she called hesitantly. "Is everything all right?"

She hadn't leapt to any of the conclusions that they had been certain she would have. Was it possible that she hadn't heard the screams? That she hadn't heard Anna shouting for Hans not to hurt her sister? What could they even say to her? There was no way that she would believe that Hans slipped and fell, was there?

"Hans slipped in the bathroom!" Anna blurted out. Elsa stared at her, agape. There was no way that would work.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" She dashed past them, not bothering to ask any more questions, such as what her husband was doing in the upstairs bathroom with Thomas in the first place. As soon as she was behind them, the sisters ran, darting for the car, throwing the bag in, and gunning the engine.

They were on the road before she would have even had a chance to check his breathing. In the rear-view mirror, they watched their home and the life they had built fall away behind them. A tear fell from Elsa's eye, as she tried to focus on the road, blocking out all thoughts and all of Anna's attempts at conversation.

She drove until they were well past the state lines and she could barely keep her eyes open. At Anna's insistence, she pulled into a hotel. They both gazed at the entrance, neither one of them leaving the car.

"What if we're wanted now?" Elsa asked. "They might know what we look like, they would certainly know to look for our IDs." 

A smile began to form on Anna's face. "They'll be looking for Thomas's and Anna's IDs, not for our IDs, at least not for yours."

Elsa stared at her. She was right. If they were looking for them, then they were looking for a married couple, a man and a woman; this could work. "Did you grab it?" She asked, excitement, fear, and anxiety all fighting for control over her voice.

"Yes," Anna confirmed, nodding eagerly. She pulled the bag from the back seat into her lap, digging through it. She threw a dress to Elsa as she looked. By the time she found the card at the bottom of the bag, her sister was gazing back at her, as resplendent as she had ever been.

After handing the ID over, Anna searched further in the bag, and let out a string of expletives before looking up at her sister.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked, watching the younger girl in astonishment.

"When we first moved out, I decided that I should get a fake ID too, just in case we were ever found out, especially with how convinced you were that it would happen, and apparently I kind of forgot about it, because it's expired." She laughed mirthlessly as she showed Elsa the card.

"Harold Reed?" Elsa read. "You were going to be a guy?!"

"It worked for you." She scratched awkwardly at her head.

"Yeah, but I mean, look at you, how could you ever be seen as a guy?" She gestured vaguely toward the redheaded bombshell.

"Elsa, have you looked in a mirror? Ever? Loose clothes, glasses, and the right attitude do a lot for me. I don't look half bad in that picture if I do say so myself." She allowed a small but confident smile to creep back into her features.

"Okay, fine, I suppose you have a point. I just can't imagine you as a guy. It feels wrong."

"It might be the only way. They're not looking for Elsa, but they are looking for Anna Henriksen, I can't exactly go around showing my ID, and I can't live forever like that. Besides, if we're both women we go back to the same issue we started with – not being able to be together. This is the best option and you know it, it's why you did it in the first place."

"Can you get your ID renewed?" Elsa asked, reluctantly giving in to Anna's plan. She glanced at her own ID. She had bothered to renew it just before they moved, as a precaution, and it was still valid for a few more years.

"Maybe, but not until we're settled somewhere." She looked through the bag again. "Crap. I didn't grab any guy clothes for either of us. We're going to have to get those soon. I guess you should go check into the hotel by yourself and then I'll join you after."

Elsa walked into the hotel and waited at the desk for someone to see her. She had to convince herself repeatedly that the reason they were taking so long was not in fact because they were waiting for the police to arrive and arrest her, and that if they were trying that, then ignoring her until she wanted to leave was clearly not the plan they would go with.

When the clerk finally returned, she was able to quickly book a room, with no particular difficulties. As she returned to the car with their room key, she breathed a sigh of relief. She desperately needed to sleep, it was well past three in the afternoon and she hadn't slept for some thirty-odd hours.

She found Anna as pale as a ghost when she opened the door. She had left the car running so they could take advantage of the heater, and Anna had been listening to the radio. "They're looking for us," she breathed, the words scarcely able to leave her throat. "They just said on the radio that a married couple by the name of Thomas and Anna Henriksen were wanted for questioning in regards to the death of a Hans Sutton," she repeated, verbatim, in a flat monotone.

"Let's get inside, they're not looking for me," Elsa insisted, trying to keep herself from collapsing into a useless ball of tears. "We just have to hide you away, then after a quick nap I can get you a change of clothes."

Anna nodded, and feebly allowed Elsa to lead her to their room, glancing over her shoulder the entire way.

Neither of them woke up until midnight. Anna stirred first and immediately noticed how dark it was and started to panic. Elsa hadn't bought the clothes; they didn't have any more options. She shook her sister awake, with better luck than her last attempt.

"What?" Elsa grumbled, blinking blearily at her.

"We overslept, you didn't get the clothes, what are we going to do?"

Elsa placed a hand over her sister's mouth. "Anna, it's okay, I will buy you some clothes before we check out in the morning. Go back to sleep, I want to put as many miles between us and Colorado as I can before our next stop."

Anna mumbled a response against Elsa's hand. The hand stayed where it was as Elsa's breathing changed back to the steady rhythm of sleep. Anna grumbled and attempted to join her, her mind still racing. She supposed at least they wouldn't be looking for her with a girl, even if it was a girl that looked suspiciously like her husband and had the same haircut.

The next time they awoke it was shortly after four in the morning. Much too early to go shopping, but it meant they'd each had around twelve hours of sleep and weren't likely to manage much more. So it was time to start planning.

"Where are we going to go?" Elsa asked. They'd both been staring at the ceiling for a good ten minutes without saying a word, but had known the other was awake.

"We definitely can't stay around Colorado, and we can't go back to Massachusetts, they'll be looking there too. Going back to North Carolina or Maryland probably isn't safe either, they'll be looking into any place we've lived, checking with everyone we've ever known. We can't leave the country without passports," Anna explained, weighing all of their options. "How's Texas sound?"

Elsa raised herself up on one elbow and glanced at her sister. "Why Texas?"

Anna shrugged, still watching the ceiling. "I don't know, it's something different. Plus I'd get to wear a cowboy hat." She beamed, a weightless joy managing to appear in her voice for a second before reality dragged her back down. "There's a lot of empty space, if we had to just abandon civilization and hide out in a cabin then it'd be a good place to do it."

"It's desert though, wouldn't it be better to hide someplace where we could actually get food and water?"

"Easier to hide bodies?" she offered with a crooked grin.

Her sister gaped at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"Elsa, I would do anything to make sure we can be together," she stated by way of an answer.

After a long moment taking in all of the implications of that simple phrase, Elsa simply replied "Texas it is, then."

The sisters spent the next several hours going over maps, planning their route, and trying to think of anything they might be missing. Then, it was time for Elsa to act. As soon as the stores would be open, she left the room, and drove to the nearest shopping center. Taking their car was dangerous, but it was worth it for the extra speed.

Two hours later, she returned with a bag of clothes for Anna – Harold – a long blonde wig for herself, bandages, some scissors and a screwdriver. She parked in the back of the hotel and busied herself swapping out their license plate for the one on the car next to it, before she returned to her sister with the change of clothes.

After a quick haircut, some binding, and changing into a work shirt, some jeans, and Elsa's glasses, Anna really did manage to look like a guy. Elsa stared at her in shock for a moment. "Wow, you... Wow," she sighed, scarcely able to believe it was the same person she'd known her entire life.

"Think it works?" Anna asked, her voice still sounding very much like itself.

Elsa stifled a laugh. "If you don't open your mouth, it certainly does."

Sticking her tongue out at her sister, Anna spat back "Well some of us didn't have so much time to practice!"

"No time like the present," Elsa replied, fixing her wig in the mirror. "It's time to check out. Let's grab everything and get out of here."

Once they were safely on the road again, Anna began doing vocal exercises in the passenger seat. Nothing made her sound the slightest bit masculine. "How do you make this sound so easy?!" she cried after half an hour of effort, tears of frustration running down her cheeks.

"I started practicing before half the boys in my class's voices had dropped. It's not a thing you can just jump into like this. It took years of work to get to any point like this. Though after a few days I was at least passing as a twelve year old, but that's not really gonna work for you."

"Elsa, please, I'll take any advice at all, this is important," Anna begged. Elsa still couldn't bring herself to think of her as Harold.

"You have to stop using your head voice. You need to lower it, physically, speak from your chest."

"Like this?" Anna asked, her voice sounding exactly the same.

"No, dear," Elsa sighed. "You should be able to feel the vibrations in your chest as you talk, you can work on lowering it more once you have that down, but you have to work on controlling where it comes from."

"Is this any better?" It wasn't.

"There's more to it too," Elsa began, considering everything she had learned in her years of pretending to be a different gender. "Your inflection is so girly, it always has been, more than mine ever was. You always sound so excited. You need to be more monotone, more serious. Don't let your pitch bounce all over the place. Even if your voice is still high, it'll make a big difference. Maybe you can manage that more easily than you can manage your chest voice."

Anna cleared her throat and closed her eyes, concentrating on what she was about to say. "Am I doing it now? I think I almost am – No, I'm messing up again." She had managed seven words without her pitch or inflection wavering in the slightest, though she was still decidedly using her head voice, but by the eighth word she had faltered. "Why is this so difficult?"

"It's just going to take practice, it didn't start working for me overnight either."

Anna grumbled, glancing behind them to see if there were any police on their tail.

"We're not being followed," Elsa sighed. "If they know where we are, I think we'll find out pretty quickly, you don't need to be looking back constantly."

"Why're you so calm?" Anna asked, turning her gaze back to her sister.

"I'm not. At all. I'm terrified. Exactly what I've been convinced would happen for the past twelve years is finally happening, but you're the one that managed to come up with everything the first time. I know it's selfish but I need you to stay calm. I need you to figure everything out."

"Elsa?" Anna reached a hand toward the blonde's shoulder to attempt to comfort her.

"I'm barely holding it together. We're quite possibly doomed. At least one of us is going to be in prison before long, and I just want to make sure it's not you, but I can't think well enough to come up with any way out, so I'm just going to do my best to concentrate on driving."

"Our plan will work," Anna stated with far greater confidence than she possessed. "We'll start a new life, all over again, and we'll get to live happily ever after. I don't care if I have to take over as the breadwinner or if I have to be a guy. I have everything I've ever wanted."

"And what's that?" Elsa scoffed, still focusing on the road, barely listening to her sister's words.

"You."

Elsa turned to look at the younger girl. "Anna –"

"Elsa, I don't care what happens. I don't have a single regret. I got to be with you. We had twelve years of a life together. I want as many more as I can manage, but don't you dare think that I would change this for the world."

Turning her gaze back to the road, Elsa admitted "I wouldn't either. I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa."

After another day driving, they arrived in Houston, Texas. Elsa had tried to insist that a small town would be better, that the city carried too many risks, but Anna had won her over by pointing out that it would have more jobs, and thus a better chance of them not starving to death. They sold their car as soon as they entered the town, and used the money to rent a cheap apartment.

The car's buyer clearly didn't watch the news, didn't pay attention, or simply didn't care, as they made no complaints when the papers were signed over from Thomas Henriksen. It was the final goodbye to her old life, and it hurt Elsa far more than she had expected. She was still moping as they looked around their empty studio.

"Looking forward to being my housewife?" Anna asked cheerfully, looking up from where she lay on the floor.

"Not terribly, I've never had to do any of this stuff. Maybe I should still be the one to work. You can be a house husband," Elsa reasoned, sitting down on the floor by her partner. She was unsure if she should call Anna her wife, her husband, her girlfriend, or her boyfriend. Did their old marriage even still count?

"No, Elsa," Anna insisted, rising to a sitting position, her face inches from the older woman's. "It's my turn to take care of you."

* * *

After almost two weeks of job hunting, Harold finally came home to his wife with good news. "Elsa," he announced, his voice still too high, but at least coming from his chest, and coming off in something in the general area of masculine. "I did it! They just hired me at the car lot a few blocks away."

Elsa looked up from the stew she was stirring. "That's wonderful!" She ran over to her partner, hugging him tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

He pulled her into a deep kiss, their eyes fluttering closed as their lips met. They were both finally starting to relax, everything was good in their world, their lives were their own again.

They made it two more weeks. Two more weeks of bliss, of love, of building a new life, before it all came crashing down.

On the fateful evening, Anna had just changed out of her bandages and was sitting across from Elsa over a lovingly cooked, though still not particularly delicious, dinner. She was getting better, but four weeks of experience in the kitchen was not enough to make her food up to their previous standards. Anna had truly thrown herself into the pursuit, while Elsa was still barely past dipping her toes in the water. Still, the sausages were tasty enough, if a bit burnt, though the mashed potatoes were far too lumpy.

"It's delicious," Anna announced gleefully. She would eat anything Elsa made her, she was just thrilled to have her making her dinner.

"It really isn't," Elsa sighed. "Thank you for saying it anyway. I am definitely improving. When I first started, I'm not sure you could even call it food."

"I loved it no matter how it turned out, because you made it," Anna insisted. "Besides, I needed it after walking everywhere trying to find a job. Any calories would do." She giggled. "You've come a long way, I'm sure you'll be a better cook than me in no time."

"I find that unlikely. I still miss your pot roast so much. I almost dream of it," Elsa insisted, gazing affectionately at the love of her life.

"Pot roast is easy, I'll teach you how to make it okay? Maybe you could fix it for us tomorrow."

"I would really like that. Although it feels kinda wrong to steal your dish, I suppose if I didn't cook anything you made, there wouldn't be much we could eat, I just don't want to try to replace you," Elsa sighed.

"Don't think of it like that. You're not competing with me. We're a team, Elsa." A reassuring smile appeared on Anna's face. "You aren't stealing anything, you're just making a delicious home-cooked meal for your husband, and I will be more than happy to eat it."

Elsa nodded. "You're right. It's just going to take some getting used to."

Anna took another bite of sausage. "You really are getting better, this is actually pretty good."

Before Elsa could respond, a knock sounded at the door. Both women stirred from their seats. "I'll get it, you go get changed," Elsa said, walking slowly toward the door.

Anna nodded and ran to the bathroom. Her bandages were still on the counter. She closed the door behind her while Elsa answered the knocking.

The front door opened to reveal a man in a neat suit, with two uniformed police officers behind him. "Are you Elsa Arendelle?" He asked, studying her from behind a placid expression.

Elsa took a moment to steady her breathing. They had practiced for this. There was no reason the police would be looking for her. "Yes, I am. Is this about my sister? Has there been any word?"

He chuckled coldly to himself, as his expression faltered. "I suppose you could say that." He barged past her, walking into the house.

"Officer –" she began.

"Detective," he corrected her. "Anna Arendelle?" He called to the closed door. "You can come out of there."

A thud and some muttered curses sounded from behind the door, before a terrified looking Anna crept out. "Anna? You mean her sister? My name is Harold," She insisted in a faltering chest voice, her voice creeping higher with each word.

He rolled his eyes at the two women. "You're both under arrest for the murder of Hans Sutton, and a whole list of other charges that your lawyers are going to have to inform you of, as it gets a bit complicated for my pay grade. Boys, cuff 'em."

Resigned to her fate, Elsa did nothing as the officers handcuffed them. She heard Anna continue to insist that this was a mistake, that they had the wrong people, and every other lie that she could think of. None of it would change a thing. They must have overlooked something. They'd lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna glared at the man across from her. It was a different detective from the one who had arrested her. She had managed to collect herself a good deal and was no longer the blubbering mess that they had dragged into this interrogation room some five hours ago. "I already told you five times, Elsa had nothing to do with it," she insisted.

The detective only watched her, unmoving and expressionless. "So you expect me to believe that your sister had a false identity and lured him upstairs, without any ulterior motive?"

"Like I keep telling you, she didn't lure him anywhere, he followed her."

"While she was pretending to be a man?"

"Yeah, what can I say, I think he fancied the gents," she sighed, trying to beat the facts into this dolt's malfunctioning brain.

"So you killed him for that?" he asked, jotting some notes down.

"No, I pushed him aside because he was attacking my sister, and he hit his head," she stated, growing tired of the repetition.

"And your sister, the one impersonating a doctor –"

"She is a doctor!" Anna leaned forward over the table, her eyes even with the bored looking man's.

"Then why is she Dr. Thomas Henricksen instead of Dr. Elsa Arendelle?" He inquired, setting the pen down as he met her gaze. "She wouldn't be the first woman doctor, but she wasn't good enough, so she had to lie to get what she wanted. I certainly wouldn't trust her to be my doctor. Is that why she didn't bother to save him? Was it malice or incompetence?"

Anna took a deep breath. She knew he was bating her, trying to get her to slip up. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "She was rather unconscious at the time, due to the concussion he gave her."

"Did she have a qualified doctor take a look at her to corroborate that?" He picked up a cup of cold coffee and sipped at it, his expression souring when it hit his tongue.

"No, she didn't, she was fine." Anna tried to stop the words from coming out, but it was too late.

"If she was fine, then why couldn't she save him? It's sounding like this is what she wanted all along. For how long had she been planning to kill him?"

Anna sighed. She was the one that got them in this mess and she'd be damned if she let Elsa take the fall. If she hadn't told Elsa her feelings in the first place, then maybe they would have both had normal lives, and Elsa could have been happy and not facing prison. She could have just sat in silence, she didn't have to ruin everything. "It was me. I'd wanted to kill him. I didn't like the way he looked at my sister, he always had. Elsa had no idea. I killed him, and I forcibly stopped her from helping him. She had nothing to do with any of it."

He blinked and picked up his pen, jotting down a few more notes. "You're willing to make a full confession and sign it?"

Anna swallowed. She knew Elsa would never approve of this, but it was the only way to keep her out of prison. "Yes, of course I am. Just hand over that pen and paper."

He slid it across the table, watching her carefully. She took it and began filling out her confession before reading it aloud. "I, Anna Henriksen, intentionally killed Hans Sutton, against the wishes of Elsa Arendelle."

"You're going to need a few more details than that," he sighed, glancing at the paper.

"I'm sorry, I've never written a confession before, what is it supposed to include?" she grumbled.

He studied her face for a moment, and decided to let it go. "Fine, I guess this is good enough. Come on, I'll take you back to your cell."

Anna stayed rooted to her spot. "I want to talk to my sister."

"That's not going to happen. Now get up."

"Why isn't it going to happen? I just confessed to everything, you don't have any reason to hold her." She glared at the man towering over her, refusing to budge even an inch until he gave in to her demands.

"Would you like the list of charges the DA is leveling against you two? This might keep your sister from going to prison on one charge, but nothing you say is going to change any of the others."

Anna's eyes widened as she gaped up at him, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to comprehend what he'd just said to her. "What are the charges?" she breathed, already suspecting at least two of them. Incest. Crimes against nature. It was still all her fault.

He took the notepad back from her and flipped to an earlier page. "Let's see... Murder, obviously, obtaining a marriage license by false pretenses, perjury, subordination of perjury, obtaining property by false pretenses, incest, and conspiracy to commit all of the above."

Anna forced herself not to collapse into tears again. At least crimes against nature wasn't on the list? "It was my idea, all of it, she had nothing to do with it."

"She had nothing to do with having sex with her own sister, marrying under a false name – to said sister, or using said false name to establish a career and life while signing documents that claimed that was her name and that she was a man, including ones with the United States government? How do you figure?"

"I signed her name on everything, I got her the fake ID, I got myself the fake ID, I registered her for college, and I registered her for selective service. Would that cover everything?"

He glanced down at his notepad before turning to a blank page and handing it back to her. "You'll have to sign another confession."

"Gladly." She began filling out a new confession, reiterating what she had just claimed. "Now can I see my sister?"

He sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

* * *

Elsa glowered at the man who had arrested her. He had introduced himself as Detective Murphy after he listed off their various charges. "So let me get this straight," he sighed. "You're saying that it was all your idea?" He rubbed at his temples while he studied her confession.

"Of course it was," Elsa groaned, sounding more frustrated with the man than she seemed upset with the situation. "I'm her older sister. What are the chances that she would be the one responsible? I took advantage of her trust in me and turned it into something more, because that was what I wanted." She hoped desperately that she was lying. "I then killed a man for trying to hurt me, and fled with her to start a new life. I even procured a fake ID for her so that she could pretend to be my husband this time."

He scribbled some notes in his notepad. "So, what? She just went along with everything? Why?"

"Because she basically worshiped me. I seemed to have my whole life together and she had no idea what she was doing. I was strong, composed, intelligent, and made it look like I could do anything. She wanted to be like me, and I twisted that worship into lust, I made her think she was in love with me. She didn't do anything wrong, except for what I made her do."

A knock sounded on the door to the interrogation room, and the detective got up to answer it. Elsa didn't recognize the man that he was talking to, but they left her alone in the room so that they could discuss whatever it was that was so urgent. Elsa pulled Murphy's notebook to her and looked through what he'd written down. She hadn't made a single mistake. Everything lined up with her story perfectly. What might Anna have said? Why would she even ask – Anna was doing the same thing she was doing, trying to take all of the responsibility so that she could go free. Elsa just had to be more convincing.

She flipped back through the notes, looking for anything she may have overlooked. There was nothing in the notebook from before the arrest. Either he hadn't been involved in the investigation until that point, or he'd used a different book. She had been hoping that there would have been some clue as to what slip-up had done them in. She couldn't figure it out. There was no reason that they should have been found, let alone so easily. She had thought she hadn't missed anything.

Burying her face in her hands, she tried to hold back tears. She couldn't risk looking too emotional. If she was going to sell this story, she had to sound like the cold manipulative monster that would do something like that to her own sister. She had to be the exact person her nightmares had depicted her as when they'd first gotten together. She knew it wasn't true, but she'd never been quite able to shake the fear. She took a deep breath and held it in for a moment – she'd work with that, embrace those fears, and invalidate anything Anna might have said. She had only manipulated her into taking the blame – but then why would she be trying to take it herself now? She stared at the clock on the far wall, as the seconds ticked by without any explanation coming to her.

The door opened again, and the other detective walked in. Perhaps they were trying to switch things up, see if he could get something new out of her? "Ms. Arendelle?" he asked, his voice sounding strangely soothing, not like the accusatory tone of the previous detective.

"Yes," she answered slowly, still racking her mind for a solution to her dilemma.

"Your sister would like to speak with you." He explained, waving his hand as if to indicate for her to follow him. This didn't make any sense. What had Anna said? Why would they believe her? She shouldn't follow him, but she needed to see Anna; this could be the last time they ever see each other, and she had to take advantage of it.

She rose and followed after the detective. "Is she okay?" Her voice quavered. What if that was why they wanted her to see Anna? What if she had been hurt, or if she was threatening suicide? Maybe her expectations about the interrogation had been wrong, and Anna had broken under the pressure.

Detective Murphy was outside the room smoking a cigarette with a steaming cup of coffee in his other hand. He nodded at her as she passed. That was not a good sign.

Elsa soon found herself in another interrogation room, where Anna sat at an ugly steel table exactly like the one she had just left. The detective indicated for her to take a seat opposite her sister and sat down in another metallic folding chair in the corner of the room, watching them. This didn't make any sense. "Anna?" she began.

Anna blinked back tears, "It's okay, Elsa. I told them everything. They know you had nothing to do with it. I'm not going to take you down with me." There's no way they'd believe her, this had to be some sort of trap. They were hoping that they'd give themselves away. That explained everything.

"Anna, you don't have to lie," Elsa smiled, hardening her gaze. "I told them the truth. They know that I convinced you to do all of this, and that I killed Hans. I've done too much to you already, you deserve a chance at a normal life, and not the twisted delusions of normalcy that I've forced you into." Now they both knew what the other had said; if Anna didn't break character, then this wouldn't hurt them. She stared into her sister's teal eyes, willing with every fiber of her being for the younger woman to understand her.

Anna's mouth began to open, but she quickly closed it and caught her sister's gaze. She understood. They'd both said too much for there to be any chance that the other would be released, but if they kept their stories straight then they could obfuscate things, complicating the case and making their conviction just the slightest bit less guaranteed. It likely wouldn't save them, but it might at least help get a decent plea deal. "That's ridiculous," Anna sighed, shaking her head at the absurdity of Elsa's statement before meeting Elsa's gaze again, her eyes silently communicating her love. "It was all me. I killed him, and I won't let you suffer for my actions."

Elsa released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Anna, don't lie to the police, that will just make things more complicated. You don't have to take the blame anymore, you know it was all me."

The detective rose from his chair. "Alright, enough, I was letting you say goodbye before one of you went to prison, but clearly you're not actually willing to work with us. I'm taking you back to your cells."

Anna watched as Elsa was led into her cell and the door was locked, then she was led a few dozen feet away to her own cell. They were so close, but just out of reach. The door swung shut behind her, and she settled onto an uncomfortable bunk. She couldn't recall the last time she slept without Elsa. She wasn't sure she'd even be able to. She stared at the wall where several notches and initials were carved and wondered what had been used to carve them. She didn't have anything that she could use. They'd left her in her clothes, but taken everything else.

Elsa lay in a similar bunk, watching the bottom of the bed above her. They both had the cells to themselves, since there weren't many women prisoners. Normally they would likely have been able to share, but considering their charges, she was hardly surprised that they had been separated. The metal bunk reflected her sorry state back at her; it was difficult to discern much, but she could tell that she was utterly disheveled. She wished that she had the energy to care. Instead, all of her thoughts rested uncomfortably on the future, on their trial, and on what they could possibly do.

In the morning, Detective Murphy awoke Anna with a tray of what could charitably be described as food. She met his grey eyes as she took the tray. "After you eat, you can call your lawyer," he stated while she was still trying to formulate her thoughts. That was it! She had known there was something she had to do and now she just figured out how to go about it.

"We don't have a lawyer," she admitted.

"Do you know anyone who would be willing to hire one for you?" He sounded almost concerned. Not quite there, but beyond ambivalent.

She racked her brain. There was only one number she could think to call, and she knew it wouldn't go well. She hated herself for even thinking it, but it wasn't like she could try calling Caroline or Kristoff, that would be insane. Even Rapunzel wasn't an option. This was their only hope. She nodded, and attempted to eat the rancid mush before her.

A few minutes later, with as much of the concoction in her stomach as she could manage, Anna followed the detective to a pay phone. He handed her a nickel and she began to dial the number that she hadn't called in so many years. She hoped it was still the same – and that they were still alive. Her breath caught while she heard it ringing. What could she even say?

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered on the fourth ring.

"Mama?" Anna sobbed, tears falling freely. She couldn't believe it was really her. It had been so long. Now she just needed to figure out what she could possibly tell her.

"Anna?" Iduna's voice cracked and Anna heard muffled sobs over the line. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Mama." She tried and failed to pull herself together, almost bawling as she answered. "We – we got in some trouble Mama. The police have all of our money and we need a lawyer. I swear we didn't do what they're accusing us of – at least not the big thing – please help us. I know we didn't exactly leave things on good terms, but we don't have anywhere else to turn."

The crying intensified, and it was a long moment before Anna could make out any more words. "Of course, Anna. I already know what happened. I'll make sure that you have a lawyer. Give your sister my love, okay?"

Anna nodded, before realizing that her mother couldn't see her. "I will, Mama, I promise. Tell Papa I'm sorry."

All she received by way of a response was more loud sobs. Murphy tapped her on the shoulder and indicated that she needed to wrap things up.

"I love you, Mama. Please have the lawyer hurry!"

The call disconnected before Iduna could say anything back. Anna turned to the detective. "Back to my cell?"

"Back to your cell," he agreed, leading the way.

When they passed Elsa's cell, Anna ran to the door before her escort could say anything. "Elsa, I called Mama, she said she'd get us a lawyer, and that she loves you!" She was forcibly dragged back to her cell as she heard Elsa break down in tears, joining the new family tradition of crying in lieu of an actual answer. Anna felt her own eyes begin to well up with tears again as she found herself back in her cell. As the door slammed shut behind her, she collapsed into her bed, happy that she had at least accomplished something to help them, and that she had finally heard her mother's voice again. She had been convinced that she never would.

Elsa watched as Anna was dragged away, tears filling her eyes as her mind raced. Could Anna have really meant that? Would their mother really help them after they had gone so long without a word? Could she even face her again after that last time? She stared into her distorted reflection, not daring to wish that it could be so. They had made their choice. They had left the rest of their family behind. Besides, there was no way that their father would allow it.

The first meeting with their lawyer had been too much of a shock for the girls to even remember. Their mother had really come through; they weren't completely alone in this fight. They told him everything, the entire story from the beginning. He either had the world's best poker face, or he was completely unphased by their tale – perhaps Iduna had already told him. He informed the girls that they had a case, but it wasn't a strong one, and that he would do everything he could to help them.

The second meeting was far less eventful. They practiced their direct and cross examinations, went over their affidavits, and went over every minute detail a few dozen times to make sure that there were no possible surprises. Both girls were disappointed to see that Iduna still hadn't joined him. They wanted to see her, to talk to her, to hug her, to be held by her, and to have her tell them that everything would be okay. Neither sister had had the nerve to try calling her again, and she hadn't tried to visit at any point.

Before either of the Arendelle sisters knew it, the day of the trial had arrived. They sat next to their lawyer, a Mr. Marshall, at a table in a large chamber. They had both been allowed a change of clothes to look their best for the trial, and were wearing conservative but flattering dresses. On the other side of the room, the prosecution glowered at them through a pair of thick spectacles. From what Marshall had told them, the prosecutor wanted to make an example of them, as a lesson for anyone else with such twisted desires. Just when they were beginning to again be overwhelmed by the prospect before them, a familiar voice pulled Elsa and Anna back to reality.

They turned around, and saw Iduna in the crowd. She was sitting a mere ten feet away, smiling at them as encouragingly as she could through her own mask of concern. It was enough to calm their nerves, and allow them to focus on the trial.

The judge called everyone's attention with a quick crash of his gavel. "This is only a preliminary examination," he explained to the small cavalcade of onlookers. "The purpose of this examination is to establish whether or not a crime was committed, and if so, whether or not the defendant was involved in committing that crime. Mr. Weselton, may we have your opening statements?"

The short man adjusted his tie and rose, barely meeting the height of the attorney seated next to the sisters. He slowly approached the center of the courtroom. "The night of April 30th, 1952 was an ordinary one in Durango, Colorado. Several couples were attending a party at the residence of one Thomas Henriksen, a man who has since been revealed to actually be an Elsa Arendelle. It will be attested that, over the course of the night, the victim, Hans Sutton, drank an inordinate amount of alcohol and was in such a state that even a small woman could have overpowered him." He cleared his throat, glancing up at the judge to see how his words were impacting him before continuing.

"We will go on to prove that the only people with him at the time of the murder, were the accused, Elsa and Anna Arendelle. We shall also demonstrate that over the course of the decade-long deception that led to this poor man's murder, the two engaged in a number of other criminal activities across at least five different states. From establishing false identities in Pennsylvania, marrying in North Carolina under false pretenses by using one of those false identities so that they could pretend to be a normal couple, committing perjury on federal documents by signing draft papers under that same false identity in Maryland, using Ms. Arendelle's – that is to say the blonde one's – falsely obtained medical license to procure property in Colorado, to even using a different false identity for further crimes in Texas, where the law finally caught up to them. This is ignoring the most heinous of all of their crimes – excepting perhaps the murder – the incest that they had been committing throughout all of these deeds.

"The two women seated before you are not the blushing innocent damsels in distress that they may appear at a glance. They are calculating, depraved monsters who have been on a crime spree across this country for over a decade. There is no doubt that anyone capable of committing all of these heinous acts is capable of so much more, up to and including the murder that finally brought them to justice. They deny no part of it! They are sick, twisted creatures, and deserve the utmost punishment for their despicable deeds." He slammed his foot down on the floor with the last word, his toupee moving slightly on his head.

The judge fixed him with a stare. "Need I remind you that we are not here to establish a sentence, only whether or not we can move forward with this trial? It is far too early to request any penalty for them, now take your seat and let their attorney speak."

Mr. Marshall stood, towering over the sitting audience as his gaze came even with the judge's. "Mr. Mason, your honor," he began, his deep bass echoing through the chamber, "I must insist upon the ridiculousness of these charges. I'm certain that my opposing counsel," he glowered down at the little man who was barely out of his arm's reach, "will attempt to use my clients' conflicting confessions, which were obtained under duress, in an attempt to prove the criminal intent of their acts, but you know as well as I do how unreliable such confessions can be.

"Then, they intend to prove murder. There is no evidence of premeditation, and yet they haven't even attempted a manslaughter charge. Even in his own opening remarks, Mr. Weselton showed that if they were in fact responsible for Mr. Sutton's death, it was done so out of desperation to avoid having their disguise seen through. His own words don't match his charges. Let alone the actual reality of the situation, as even the deceased's wife explained in her affidavit, that would reflect that his killing would have most likely been in self defense.

"Then the state – or would it be states in this situation?" He chuckled faintly at his own joke. "Has tacked on all of these charges that are miles away from their typical purview, to attempt to make my clients look like criminal masterminds, instead of the frightened and desperate women that they actually are. They charged them with incest! The crime requires 'carnal intercourse.' There isn't a legal precedent in the country that would say that two women could engage in carnal intercourse. Surely you don't intend to undo a century of precedent by reinterpreting one of our oldest laws.

And they have the nerve to accuse Thomas Henriksen of obtaining property by false pretenses? What false pretenses would these be? The eight years of school she had to attend to obtain her medical degree? The year-long internship where she was one of the best doctors at a prestigious Colorado hospital? The prosecution claims that because she wasn't using her legal name that she somehow didn't earn her degree, ignoring decades of legal tradition that have stated that you can change your name simply by using a different one for long enough. My client may be a woman, but there have been female doctors for years. She changed her name. There's no crime against that.

"By the same grounds, they attempt to charge her with obtaining a marriage by false pretenses. I contend that such a crime would be impossible. Marriage is between a man and a woman. As Thomas is a woman, the marriage was never a legal ceremony to begin with. They're welcome to invalidate it, that doesn't make it a crime.

"So all that they have left is their claims of a murder that defies the very definition of murder, and the idea that she committed perjury when she showed up for the draft. All she did was sign her name on a paper, if even that. It's her name and she was only responding to her summons, one that I'm sure she was very confused by. It is not my client's fault that a trained army doctor couldn't manage to tell her sex after she stripped for him. Perhaps the army ought to do an audit on their own doctors operating without a license, it seems like Dr. Henriksen would be far better suited to the job.

"Not a single one of their charges holds water. Certainly not the conspiracy to commit the crimes that they didn't commit in the first place, which was such a weak charge that the prosecution hasn't even bothered to mention it. There is no reason for this case to reach trial. The prosecution's case is as fake as its hair. I move that you dismiss this case with prejudice." He smiled at his opposition as he returned to his seat and sipped at his glass of water.

Judge Mason examined the two men. "Mr. Marshall, you raise several valid points, and you're welcome to continue making them as the preliminary examination continues, but you have not offered me substantial cause to dismiss this case. Mr. Weselton, you may call your first witness."

The prosecutor glowered at the defense attorney before his gaze fell on Elsa and Anna. His lips curled into a smirk as he announced the name of the man who had cost them everything. "Of course your honor. The prosecution calls Mr. Agnarr Arendelle to the stand."


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa and Anna gaped at the sight of their father taking the stand. He glared back at them with the same disapproving gaze they'd last seen on his face all those years ago.

"Mr. Arendelle, what is your relationship to the accused?" Weselton asked, a smirk every bit as wicked on his own face as he stared up at the imposing figure who had haunted many of Elsa's worst dreams.

"As loathe as I am to admit it," he growled, "they're my daughters."

"And you're here testifying against them?"

"I disowned them a long time ago, after I found out what they were doing together."

"Could you elaborate on that?"

"You're really going to make me say it, aren't you? The two of them were –" He spat, a globule of saliva landing on the edge of the jury box, "fornicating. When I saw what further disgusting deeds they'd been up to, I had to report them. When I saw them on the news – they broke their mother's heart. If being filthy incestuous queers wasn't enough, they'd gone and murdered someone for it too."

Anna's jaw dropped. Elsa only shook her head, unable to be surprised by anything that their father would do. "He wouldn't," Anna mouthed. Elsa held her hand under the table and continued to watch as their lives were unraveled before their eyes.

"Did you witness any of the crimes they're accused of?"

"I did." His voice quavered as tears fell from his eyes. "We heard them in the next room. Iduna insisted that I had to be wrong, and I believed her. There was no way our girls would do that, we raised them better! But when they tried to run off in the middle of the night, like some common thieves, we had to stop them. I wouldn't let Elsa corrupt her sister any further. Then they admitted to it! Anna claimed to 'love' her sister. I wanted to kill that disgusting freak. Look at what she's done to her poor little sister!" His gaze returned to Elsa. "Look what you did to her! Do you regret it? Can you really stand by the hell you've put her through, just to satisfy your perversions?"

"Objection!" Marshall called, as Anna pulled Elsa to her, stroking her hair as she sobbed.

"Keep your witness in line or they'll be dismissed," the judge demanded. "Mr. Arendelle, you're not to address the accused."

"Yes, your honor," the prosecutor replied. "No further questions."

"May I have a moment to confer with my clients?" the defense attorney asked.

"Of course, you have five minutes."

Anna clutched Elsa to her tighter as she asked "Was that as bad for us as it sounded?"

"When your own father is not only willing to testify against you, but called the cops on you in the first place, it's a pretty tough case to argue against a jury. I'm not saying that it's impossible for me to get you off, but it might not be a bad idea to see about a plea bargain."

Wiping at her eyes, Elsa turned to face Mr. Marshall. "What would that mean for us?"

"You'd have to admit guilt, maybe not to all of the crimes, we might be able to at least convince them to drop or lower the murder charge, and you'd serve a reduced sentence. I'm not going to lie and say that it will be pleasant, but if they manage to convict you on all of your charges, you could both go away for life. Most juries won't want to do that to two women, but –"

"But you think they'll find us despicable enough that they'll convict us anyway?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyway I can just plea to everything? I'm the one that caused all of this," Anna insisted.

Elsa turned back to her sister and met her eyes. "Anna, I won't let you do that."

"You've already tried that. They seem pretty determined to get both of you. Would you like to see about a plea bargain? They might be more willing to be lenient before this actually goes to trial."

The two women continued to stare at each other. After a moment, Elsa nodded. "Yes. It sounds like it's the best option we have."

Sighing, Anna followed her sister's lead. "All right, if you're sure, honey. I trust you."

Mr Marshall left from the table and spoke quietly to the opposing counsel. Their hushed voices slowly rose, but neither Elsa nor Anna could make out a word as they attempted to listen in on the conversation that would decide their fates. After two minutes of intense discussion, he returned to his seat at the table and blew out a long sigh.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"If you'll plead guilty to everything else, they'll drop the murder charge. They'd apparently already arranged this, so it sounds like they were expecting the deal. As many states as you two broke laws in, it's been a humdinger for them to prosecute."

Looking up at their attorney through tear rimmed eyes, Elsa asked, her voice shaky,"What would we serve?"

"They're trying to penalize you for each individual count of incest. They're offering twenty years, I think I can probably get them down to twelve or fifteen. You'd still have a good deal of life ahead of you when you get out. I can't advise you either way, I don't know what I'd do in your situation, the choice is yours, but you both have to agree. It's all or nothing."

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand. "Shouldn't you bring it down before you ask us that?"

"If I know that you'll say yes to that number, I'll have a lot more power in the negotiation. If I bring them down to fifteen and then you're not willing to agree to it, that'll likely be it."

"If you can bring it down to fifteen, I'll do it. It's better than us going away for life." Elsa decided, as her nails bit into Anna's hand. "But try for twelve."

"If Elsa is willing, then so am I."

"All right, I'll see what I can do."

"Mr. Marshall," the judge called, "Are you going to question the witness or can I let them go?"

"Just five more minutes, your honor, I need to confer with opposing counsel."

Weselton and Marshall resumed their discussions. After another minute, it was clear that they'd reached an agreement, and the defense attorney strode back to his table. "I got them to agree to fourteen years. With good behavior you could be out even earlier. I assume you're still willing to take it?"

Both girls nodded, neither able to bring themselves to utter a word in response.

* * *

Elsa and Anna were escorted through the French doors of the Colorado Women's Prison in Canon City. Either side of the hall, against the doors to their cells, sat just over a dozen women, who all turned from their needlework to watch the new arrivals.

"Ms. Arendelle," the matron who had been guiding them began, only for both girls to turn to her, "That is to say Anna, this will be your house right there, room 7, on the right. Elsa Arendelle, your house is number 16, right next to you on the left. I'll get your uniforms to you in just a minute. By the way, I don't think I said before, I'm Ms. Bellevue, the head matron here."

Half the eyes in the room followed either of them as they proceeded to their cells without a word. Their brief time in the county jail had prepared them for this much at least.

By the time lunch had rolled around, they had changed into their prison gowns and were surprised to find that they were not separated from each other. They helped themselves to the buffet-style selection and sat across from each other, waiting for a matron to stop them. None came.

Anna smiled as she bit into a bland piece of bread. "Can this be real?"

"I'm afraid so." Elsa sighed. "This is where we'll be for the next fourteen years. Trapped here."

Anna quirked her head and gave Elsa a quizzical look. "Elsa, what are you talking about? This is wonderful! It's all I've ever wanted."

"You wanted to be in prison?" 

"I wanted a life with you without some dark cloud hanging over our head. We don't have to lie anymore, we can just be ourselves. We can finally be together."

Elsa's jaw dropped, crumbs falling to her plate. "Anna, that –" she paused. She couldn't think of any reasonable argument against her sister's premise. "We're in prison."

"We always knew that would happen someday. Now we don't have to worry about it. Finish eating so we can go for a walk!"

"They're not going to just let us go outside! I don't know what else I can say on the subject, this is a prison." She tried to keep her voice down, but she was growing frantic, unable to comprehend what was going through her wife's head.

Anna pointed at the door, as an inmate walked through it. "Did you not listen to the rules on the way here? We can walk in the rec yard after meals. So if we eat quickly, we should be able to have most of an hour together, three times a day."

Elsa let out a breath, and looked down at her plate, considering how long it would take her to finish all of it. "And that's enough for you?"

"It'll never be enough for me, but it's something, and I'll take whatever I can get."

Watching as the door swung shut behind another woman, Elsa nodded. "Eat up, maybe we can even find some privacy."

They shoved the flavorless food down their throats as quickly as they could, not even bothering to taste it. Within five minutes, they were walking through the door, glancing around to make sure the matron wasn't going to stop them.

Anna took in a deep breath, savoring the fresh air. "Not so bad, is it?" There were four other women wandering around the small empty field. Two were sitting in the grass, talking about something that the sisters couldn't hear and the other two were just walking around the field, occasionally crossing each other's paths. Leading the way a few feet over, just around the corner of the building, Anna sat down and tugged on Elsa's hand to invite her to join. "Come sit with me."

Elsa did as she was bid, watching the strangely happy countenance of her little sister. Before she could find words to express the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling, Anna's lips were upon hers, as her arms wrapped around her, pulling her fully into Anna's lap.

When the kiss broke, Anna held her head to her shoulder. "I know you're not handling this as well as I am. That life meant a lot to you, I'm sorry we had to lose it, but just try to enjoy what we have now."

Elsa kissed the neck before her and closed her eyes. "All right. I love you, Anna. It is nice to not have to worry about when everything is going to fall away anymore. It already did, I suppose. It can't exactly get much worse."

"Exactly." Anna beamed, stroking Elsa's short hair as she held her. "And we have everything we need right here." She felt the breaths against her flesh begin to slow and looked down to see that her beloved had fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams, Elsa. I'll wake you when we have to go back inside." She planted a kiss on the top of her head and leaned against the wall, watching the clouds lazily drift through the sky.

After waking Elsa, the two returned to their houses, only to find that they were expected to join the other women in sewing. For Anna, this came naturally, and she was soon following the rest of the residents in performing her womanly duties. Elsa stared at the needle and thread, trying to wrap her head around something that she should in every right already know. All those years pretending to be a seamstress and she had never bothered to actually learn the trade. She turned to the women around her, trying to follow their lead, but couldn't manage to unravel their motions. To her eye, it looked like they were simply waving their hands over the fabric and having it magically come together. She wasn't even sure how to thread the needle in the first place.

Once she had been staring at the needle, unmoving, for at least five minutes, one of her neighbors noticed her. "Do you need some help?" the woman asked.

Elsa looked up at her. The woman's brown hair framed her face as she gave Elsa a gentle smile. "Yes," she admitted.

The brunette slid her chair closer to Elsa and looked at her hands. "Well first off, stop holding the needle like it's a scalpel, loosen up a bit." She examined the thread. "And try sucking on the thread a bit."

Elsa stared at her. "What?"

The woman laughed. "Just do it. It'll help hold it together so it doesn't keep fraying when you try to put it through the needle. Just look at what you've already done to it, might have to ask Ms. Bellevue to just cut it off for you, but maybe you can manage to hold it together. Put it in your mouth."

Watching the woman with a skeptical gaze, Elsa did as she was instructed. Once she pulled the thread back out of her mouth, it was almost back in a single cord. "Now what?"

"Now you grip it just below the end and carefully slide it through the eye of the needle. That's good, perfect." She grabbed the end of the thread that Elsa had pushed through. "Don't want to let you accidentally pull it out. Now keep pushing it through." She guided the thread until there was enough slack to tie it off. "Do you know how to tie a knot?"

Instead of answering, Elsa tied the thread around the eye of the needle, securing it in place.

"Not bad. You'll be able to do it on your own next time. Any idea what you'll want to sew?"

"What do you mean? Isn't there something we're supposed to be sewing."

"No, we can sew whatever we want. We're allowed to decorate our cells, make dolls, we can even make stuff for them to sell to visitors in the canteen. They just want us to learn how to be proper women. They have instructors to teach us how to sew and play piano and other proper womanly pursuits, and we're free to pursue them in our free time."

"Oh. So I don't have to be sewing?"

"You're going to have to stay at your house for count anyway, so you may as well learn to sew while you're here, right?"

Elsa nodded, and allowed the woman to continue instructing her. "Can I make a present for my sister?"

"Sure." The woman beamed. "What would you like to make her?"

"What's something that I'd be able to make today?"

The woman laughed. "You're just learning how to sew. Why don't you learn the basics and then you can make her something nice?"

"Will you help?"

"Of course. I'm Eleanor, by the way. Eleanor Creedy."

"You probably heard when Ms. Bellevue was showing us to our cells earlier, but my name's Elsa Arendelle."

"It's your house," Eleanor stated.

"My house?"

"It's not a cell, it's a house. Just like we're residents, not inmates. They don't want to make it sound too hard and offend our delicate feminine sensibilities. You know how that is."

Elsa did not, in fact, know how that was. "Yeah. Right."

"So what're you in here for?" 

Elsa glanced over to where her sister sat, sewing away, and considered what she could get away with claiming. "Fraud."

"Ah, that's boring. I killed my husband, you really should've done something more exciting if you were going to be locked up anyway."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever decide to come back here."

Laughing, Eleanor replied, "I like you. You're gonna fit in nicely around here. So, how about we work on making your sister – what was her name again?"

"Anna," Elsa replied, beaming as her eyes fell on her sister again.

"How about we make Anna a nice shawl? It can get really cold outside in the evenings, it'd be nice to have something to keep her warm, and it's a pretty easy thing to sew."

"All right. How do I go about doing that?"

Eleanor and Elsa wiled away the remaining hour until count time as they worked on the present for the younger Arendelle sister. Elsa had to repeatedly go back and correct her mistakes, often losing most of her progress as she undid stitches to fix the errant thread, but she was slowly learning the craft, and was at the very least growing better at catching her mistakes before they would cost too much of her time.

Ms. Bellevue called count time and instructed everyone to return to their cells. She then slowly walked through the room, counting off all twenty-two of the residents of the Women's Prison. All of the women were silent as she went about her duties. Once the count was complete, another woman wearing the same uniform came in, and was informed of the number, then Ms. Bellevue left, and the evening matron took over the shift.

As the days went by, the sisters grew accustomed to their new life. Every morning at 7:00 AM, the morning matron, almost always Ms. Bellevue, would arrive and make sure that their houses were clean. Then at 8:00 they would head down to breakfast. After quickly eating, Elsa and Anna would spend their time in the yard, just out of sight, in each other's arms. Then they would go back inside and be assigned their chores for the day. Anna loved when she was assigned kitchen duty, but hated working in the laundry room. Elsa was still hopeless in the kitchen, so while neither was ideal, she was at least less capable of messing things up when she was washing or ironing clothes. After they finished their work, they would have lunch, before running off again for more time to kiss and embrace each other. Then they would sew, socialize, listen to music on the Victrola, and have various classes depending on the day. At 2:50 they would return to their cells for count, and the evening matron would take over.

Dinner was at 6:00. Once the girls came back inside, they would head to their houses and be locked in. They were free to sew, pray, and read in their rooms. At 9:00, the lights were turned out, and they were expected to go to sleep. At 11:00, they were counted in their beds, and the night matron would take over. At 7, the day began again, with scarcely a break in the repetition.

With three weeks of practice, Elsa was finally proud enough of her finished product to be ready to give the shawl to Anna. She knocked on the door to her house while everyone was tidying up before breakfast. Anna turned to her as she made her bed. "Morning, Elsa. How'd you sleep?"

"Not too badly, but I wanted to give you this." She held out the shawl to Anna, whose eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Did you make this?! Elsa, you just started learning to sew, how did you – I love it!" She took it from her and wrapped it around herself, twirling so that her girlfriend could admire it on her properly. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I love you, Anna." She leaned against the door as she talked. Ms. Bellevue would be back any minute and she didn't want to have to justify being in Anna's house, not when the matron would know why they were in there.

"I love you too, Elsa!" Throwing her arms around Elsa, she pulled her into a kiss. In front of their cells. For all of the residents to see.

Behind her, Elsa heard the sounds of someone dropping something, along with a sharp intake of breath. Someone else seemed to be clearing their throat as if to speak, but before they had the chance, the sound of the door at the end of the hall opening caused everyone to scatter back to their cells, no one wanting Ms. Bellevue to catch the confrontation that was no doubt about to occur.

By the time she'd stepped through the door, everyone was back in their houses. "Ladies, time for breakfast." The 18 women not already in the kitchen or dining room followed after her, and were greeted by the smell of French toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. They helped themselves to their food and all found seats, everyone else sitting conspicuously far from Elsa and Anna.

"What's everyone's deal?" Anna asked, finally noticing the wide berth everyone was giving them.

Elsa leaned back in her chair as she groaned and turned her gaze to the ceiling. "How do you not know?" 

"What?"

"You did that in front of everyone!" Chair legs squeaked on the floor as several inmates turned to better see the drama unfolding before them. Elsa glanced around and tried to control her voice. "Anna, they all saw."

"So what? We're in prison, why would they care?" 

"We're both women. And even more so, they know we're sisters. How do you think that looks to them?"

"So what? You want me to just pretend even here?" Anna spat. "The whole world already knows, what's the point of hiding it?"

Elsa rolled her eyes but forced her voice to remain calm. "Dammit, Anna. I know that you think our love can just conquer everything, but we're stuck here for the next fourteen years. Some of these women have killed people before, and probably for less than the various sins we've committed against nature."

Anna snorted. "We weren't even charged for that."

"That's not the point. Anna, we had to keep this a secret."

"Well I wasn't willing to. You're my wife, I don't care what anyone else thinks of it. Now hurry up and eat so we can go have our time together." She turned her attention to her food, spooning the watery scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Elsa grabbed her hand. "No. We're not going outside, the matron's here, we don't want to be alone with the other residents right now."

Staring into her eyes, Anna stopped trying to eat. "You don't want to go outside with me?" Her voice cracked as her eyes began to water. "Elsa, we're fine, nothing's going to happen, please just come cuddle with me. You can get a little more sleep."

"Anna, please. I do want to, but we can't right now, not when it's so fresh in everyone's minds." She gripped Anna's arm tighter, pleading for her to acquiesce.

Anna ripped her hand away. "Well then I'm going outside without you." She stormed away from the table, headed towards the door.

"You have to finish your food or else you'll get in trouble," Elsa called after her, still rooted to the spot.

Anna stomped around the yard, kicking up snow as she went. She wrapped the shawl around her for warmth as she began to head for their usual spot. When she was halfway there, she heard the sound of snow crunching behind her. "Elsa!" she shouted, beaming, as she turned around to face her. It wasn't her sister. Eleanor, Elsa's friend, stood before her. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were Elsa."

"I don't think she's coming," Eleanor replied, her voice cold.

Anna watched as a few more women filed out and formed behind the other inmate. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. You, I'm not so sure about." She took a step towards Anna, their eyes locked together, as she towered over the shorter woman.

Gulping, Anna looked around as the three women closed in on her, pushing her ever so slowly toward the fence. "You wouldn't be the first person I've killed," she offered, the threat ringing hollow in even her own ears, her voice and body both shaking too hard to be taken seriously.

"Just try," Eleanor responded, as she closed the gap between them and brought a fist into Anna's solar plexus.

Just as Anna had managed to recover enough to swing her fist at her attacker, a whistle sounded in the air, the shrill cry ringing throughout the still yard. Anna's fist met Eleanor's jaw as Ms. Bellevue stood before them, the whistle clutched to her lips and a pair of handcuffs dangling from her other hand.

"They attacked me!" Anna insisted as the cuffs clamped around her wrists and the other women laughed.

"I'll take you to the infirmary after I throw the trouble maker in a dark cell, Ms. Creedy. Don't go running off anywhere," Ms. Bellevue announced as she escorted Anna away from the yard. While she was angry about being the only one who seemed to be being punished, Anna wasn't so blinded by rage as to not realize that the head matron may have just saved her life. Her attackers stared after her, unmoving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer Confused Guest's question, the reason they're both in the same prison is because Colorado only had one women's prison at the time.

After she finished her shift in the laundry room, Elsa found that Anna still hadn't returned. She hadn't seen her since their fight at breakfast and was beginning to worry that something had happened, the prison was not large enough to hide her for long. If she wasn't back by the end of lunch, Elsa was going to find her. Now if only she had any idea where to begin looking.

Lunch came and went with no sign of Anna. Elsa's fear turned into terror. Something had happened to Anna, and it was all her fault. Once lunch was over, and the women went back to their houses, Elsa realized that her new friend was absent as well. That ruined her first plan, she'd been hoping to ask Eleanor if she'd heard anything.

She knocked on the wall of her other neighbor's house. "Hi, it was Shannon, right?" Elsa asked.

"It is. What's it to you?" said the crooked-nosed brunette from her bunk.

"I'm Elsa, your neighbor."

"Right, the pervert," she spat.

Elsa blinked. She hadn't been called anything of that sort since she was a child. "Let she who is without sin cast the first stone," she offered.

A hard rock shaped object clipped her cheek. "Compared to you freaks, I'd like to think we're all saints here."

Anna had done it, she'd ruined everything for them. They would be here for the next twelve years, and what should have been an unpleasant but fairly easy stint was now going to be an unending hell – perhaps literally unending if the other inmates took any actions that could add to their sentences. "I just want to know where my sister is," Elsa cried, tears streaming from her eyes. The frustration, fear, and loss were all too much.

"I'm sure you do," the woman replied. "Just as I'm sure that you'd love to go spit in the very face of god with her as soon as you get the chance. We all saw the two of you kiss in the middle of the hall, have some fucking shame."

What could she have said to that? Claiming that she had shame, that she'd been trying to keep it a secret, and that she hadn't meant for Anna to make their affection so public would have only served to further enrage the woman. She wanted to hit her, to make her suffer, but she couldn't bring herself to do it; even the stinging on her cheek did nothing to raise her fists. "If you don't want to help, just say that," she muttered as she turned away, another stone biting her back.

She knocked on the door to the next cell, but the response was even worse. Its occupant grabbed her by her dress's collar, almost lifting her off her feet, so she was pulled level to her attacker's eyes, putrid breath filling her lungs. "Oh look, Chastity," the woman said, "it's that sicko."

Elsa managed to turn slightly to see a grey haired woman sitting on the bunk with her legs crossed. "You appear to be right, Claire. Well, Ms. Arendelle, what do you want?"

"I'm just looking for Anna," she said, her voice sounding desperate and terrified. She had no idea who these women were or what they might do to someone like her.

"You won't find her," the woman stated flatly.

The words echoed in Elsa's head. She'd been right, something had happened to Anna. She'd only left her alone for a moment. An image flashed in her mind of Anna being held much the same way she was being held, only to have the life choked from her. Worse thoughts followed this one as tears fell from Elsa's eyes. "What did you do to her?"

"What did I do to her?" Chastity repeated, sounding utterly shocked. "You have vastly misunderstood things, Ms. Arendelle – Elsa. Claire, would you be so kind as to set your houseguest down?"

Elsa fell to her knees as her collar was released. "Then, what happened?"

"She was attacked. As far as I've heard, she's fine, she's just going to be in a dark cell for a few days. It happens all the time. If you're here for as long as I've been, you'll see it many times."

"What's a dark cell?"

"Wow you really are a fish." Claire chuckled, helping her to her feet. "They locked your sister up so she can think about her actions."

"I'd advise you take the time to do the same," Chastity added.

"Or what?" Elsa asked, anger taking the place that her fear had once occupied. "I'll be hit with rocks, thrown around this cell? What are you going to do to me?"

She blinked and rose to her feet. "Just who do you think I am?"

"I don't know." Elsa shrugged. "Some kind of gang leader?"

The two women before her erupted into barks of laughter. Chastity placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, her wrinkled face offering a surprisingly warm smile. "If a prayer group is a type of gang, then I suppose you're right. I was just here asking Claire about what passage we should discuss tonight. It sounds like you could use it more than we could, what's your favorite?"

"My favorite passage? From the Bible?" Elsa repeated, the fire draining from her voice.

"Genesis 19:30: Lot and his daughters?" she suggested, her tone still jovial.

"I'm afraid my sinful urges weren't so inter-generational." Elsa couldn't help but see the humor in her situation at this point. She'd been seeing it a lot of late. All of their precautions and it was always the littlest thing that undid them. It was funny.

"Well that's certainly something at least," Chastity said. "Would you join us for our group tonight? No obligation, I just think it would be good for you. Maybe we can help you find a better path."

Staring into the woman's soft brown eyes, Elsa found herself nodding. What did she have to lose? "All right, I'll join you."

"Wonderful! Oh, I can't believe you, Claire, you still haven't apologized for manhandling this poor woman. We're all sinners, we have no right to cast judgment on her, no matter how distasteful her ways may seem to us."

A bashful expression on her face, Claire hung her head, bringing it almost even with Elsa's. "I'm sorry. I let my feelings get the best of me. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." Elsa patted the woman's arm gingerly, marveling at the strangeness of her situation.

Muscular arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a bear hug that was no less terrifying than the previous hold. "I'm so glad. I felt awful about scaring you like that."

Elsa's head spun. Was that really all it would take to earn the forgiveness of the other residents? Once she'd bid her farewells and left the house, agreeing to meet them after dinner, the glares of the women around her answered her question for her. She'd won over two people, but everyone else was decidedly still against her.

A globule of spit hit her cheek, bringing back its sting. This would not be a fast process.

* * *

The room was black as pitch. Anna felt the cool cement beneath her, until it met with the cool cement of the wall. The trickle of light from the day room had long since faded away and the last scraps of her meal were gone. It must have been close to nine o'clock. Her hand on the wall balled into a fist and struck it. It came away burning and smelling of copper. "What have you gotten yourself into?" she asked the darkness around her.

"I just wanted to kiss Elsa. I thought that we were finally free, that we didn't have to worry about this anymore. I'm so stupid!" Her fist stung as it struck the concrete again. The sound of a drop of blood hitting the floor filled the room. Three more drips followed, as she stared at the spot where her hand should be. "I'm sorry, Elsa."

She dipped her index finger into the blood she could feel pooling between her knuckles, and drew a single long line down the wall. She had three days in this cell, she wasn't willing to lose count of them. The solitude was already getting to her. It couldn't have been more than twelve hours, but it was enough. Anna couldn't recall ever feeling more lonely, lost, or hopeless. If she had only been more careful, more patient, then everything would have been as she told Elsa – they would have been able to finally enjoy their lives – instead she ensured that they would have the torment to which they had been sentenced. The torment their father doomed them to.

"Why would he do that do us? Does he really hate us so much? He'd put his own daughters away for murder? Away for... exactly what we'd been doing under his roof for years. Wow, I really do ruin everything. Why does Elsa even put up with me?"

A clattering roused her from her slumber. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. Some plain toast and liquefied eggs sat on a tray in front of her. That must have been what woke her up. There weren't any utensils. Had that been intentional or just an oversight? She thought she recalled having silverware with dinner, but now she wasn't sure.

The soggy bread brought the last of the egg to her lips and she bit into it, before finishing the remaining two bites of the toast. She glanced to the wall, where her crooked line bisected it in a crusty brown. As badly as she wanted to add another mark, she'd wait until the sun went down, she wanted each tally to be around the same time.

"Elsa," she sobbed as the faint sounds of the victrola filtered in through the wall. She could almost make out the tune, and attempted to tap her foot in time with it. It was so familiar, but only about a third of the notes would reach her, so she couldn't quite put her finger on the song. "Billie Holliday?" It didn't sound right, but it did give her an idea.

"The snow is snowing, the wind is blowing..." she sang out. The words didn't match the tune, but it reinvigorated her a little to have something to do. "I've got my love to keep me warm."

"Do I?" she interrupted herself. "Do I even still have Elsa after all of this? After everything I've done to ruin her life, after getting her locked up, after showing everyone exactly how twisted we were, why would she possibly want to be around me? Will she even still be talking to me when I get out of here?"

As the second mark joined the first, it did nothing to encourage her. What did it matter when she'd be released from the dark cell if there wasn't going to be anyone waiting for her? "I miss you."

She tossed and turned in the bedding-less bunk, failing to catch even a minute of sleep. The restless night met an empty day as she heard foot steps above her. Breakfast would be there soon.

She didn't have it in her to move. She closed her eyes, wishing for sleep, only to watch her last kiss with her sister repeat endlessly on the inside of her eyelids. Opening her eyes would shatter the image, but as much as it hurt, ending it would hurt more. They might never have another kiss. So she continued to watch it as tears ran down her cheeks. She leapt upon Elsa, their lips met, Elsa struggled, barely kissing back. She felt arms trying to push her away, but she still felt the heat in her lover's lips. It was a frightened gesture, not a spiteful one, she kept telling herself. She still wanted to kiss her, just not in front of everyone. At least she had.

"Please say that nothing's changed. Tell me you still want to be with me, that you're not going to let everyone else tell you that our love is wrong. Just give me that, Elsa. I need it. I need you."

No answer came.

That night she placed the third bloody tally on the wall, but quaked with fear instead of anticipation. Whatever had changed while she'd been gone, she'd find out in the morning. Maybe she'd be out early enough to join Elsa for breakfast, if she'd let her. She didn't need their morning kiss in the yard. She didn't need to hold Elsa while she slept or feel her hand hungrily exploring her while icy blue eyes were on constant watch for anyone who could intrude. She just needed to see her sister's face.

In her dreams she had all of it. She felt her wife's touch, her lips, the heat of their passions. The key turning in her lock dragged her away from trailing kisses down Elsa's neck. It was finally time. She was almost tempted to get herself thrown right back in so she wouldn't have to find out the answer.

Anna didn't give in to temptation. Soon, she found herself in the dining room, where breakfast was being served. Had it really only been three days since she'd last eaten there? It felt like an eternity – or at least a week. She scanned the crowd for her sister, unsure of what she could even say to her at this point.

Near-silver hair drew her attention. She had found Elsa. She was seated with an older woman, a large brunette, and a curly haired red-head. The latter only added to Anna's feeling that she'd been replaced. Elsa didn't need her after all.

Before she could take a step, Elsa's head swiveled in her direction. Their eyes caught on each other. For a moment, Elsa's face lit up with a smile, and Anna thought that she may be invited to join them, but instead Elsa's eyes grew fearful and she slowly shook her head, shooing Anna away. That answered that. She couldn't blame her, but it hurt nonetheless.

Anna grabbed some food and sat down on her own. She stared at the orange before her. She'd had little appetite, but even the single fruit seemed like too much for her at this point. She yearned to be back in her dark cell, back in her ignorance, when she only thought that Elsa had forsaken her, rather than known it for a certainty.

She felt Elsa's eyes linger on her from time to time as she slowly peeled the skin from the orange, but she never returned the glances. She couldn't bring herself to see that look again. It had hurt too much.

The orange was flavorless as she methodically forced herself to eat it, not noticing a moment of it. When it was gone, she left for the yard, a slight part of her convinced that Elsa would join her.

Elsa wasn't the one who followed her.

"You better stay away from her," Eleanor said as she caught up to Anna.

"Here to finish the job?" Anna asked. "Make it quick."

Still a few paces away, Eleanor stopped, sizing up the despondent redhead. "I stand by what I did, but your sister is trying to turn over a new leaf. If you'll do the same, then I'm not going to trouble you. Either way no more perversion happens around me."

"What are you talking about?" Anna was still waiting for their interrupted fight to resume; talking things out instead was too odd.

"Elsa found God. She's really putting her all into repenting. I won't see you ruin that by trying to tempt her back toward a life of sin."

"Being with the one you love isn't a sin." Anna's voice was weak, like even she scarcely believed what she was saying.

"It is when she's your sister, and a woman for that matter. You both broke your covenant with God a thousand times over from what I've heard; but there's still time. You can make it better. Atone for your sins."

Anna rolled her eyes. This was just getting to be too ridiculous. "Is this a prison or a church? Oh, who am I kidding, a church would be less preachy."

Eleanor balled her hand into a fist as she took a stride towards her. Anna's lips curved into a sickly smile. She was going to get exactly what she wanted, she wouldn't have to watch Elsa do this to her, she could just go back in the dark. "You know what? No," Eleanor announced calmly.

"Wait, what?" Anna blinked.

"This is just some sick game. You don't want to improve yourself, you'd rather deal with external pain than consider what you're doing to your own soul. I'll have no part in it. You're welcome to destroy yourself, but I won't be helping you. I already said my piece, I'm going to the rec room." With that, Eleanor abandoned her, and Anna was again alone with her thoughts.

"Fuck!" Anna screamed, the words echoed by a few inmates in the nearby men's prison. "What am I going to do? Is religion really that important to her now?" She paced to their secret spot, where she had expected the two of them to know each other's embrace for years to come. They had both always believed in God, the alternative had never even entered their minds, but neither of them had ever been devout. If this really did mean something to Elsa, then could she really bring herself to drag her away from it? She'd finally found something healthy for herself, rather than their life of debauchery and sin, which was the only thing Anna could ever bring her. "Maybe I really should leave her alone."

After breakfast she had work in the laundry room. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Elsa didn't have the same duties that day, so Anna didn't have to endure her company, no matter how desperately she wished for it.

She felt the dirty looks of her fellow laundry-women more than she saw them. None of them said a word to her, nor did they hand her clothing, soap, wire brushes, or anything else she needed. She was as isolated there as she had been only twenty feet away in her dark cell. The strange homesickness for it grew as she scrubbed at a stubborn stain. She wanted this nightmare to finally end. She wanted to wake up in bed with Elsa, in the home in which they'd built a life together, where they had friends, passions, and each other. She wanted to be waiting, grasshopper in her hand, for her wife to return from a long day of work, ready to soothe her pains the best she could. She wanted Elsa back.

Lunch went much the same. She saw Elsa and her little Bible group chatting. She even saw Elsa smile. It hurt even more than the look of fear she'd given her that morning. She really had moved on. The tuna sandwich she force-fed herself was as flavorless as the orange had been.

That night was bath night. The first chance she'd had for one since she'd arrived at the prison. As she sank into the warm water, for a moment, her fears finally began to ebb. Relaxing for just a moment, she allowed the water to wash over her as she closed her eyes. Her mind wasn't at peace, it was still a mass of horror, fear, and conviction that she would never have her life back, but the chaos was slightly subdued. The water felt amazing. She hadn't even realized how badly she'd needed this.

She used up all of her time and then some, before she begrudgingly dried off and put on her clean clothes. As she opened the door, she ran headlong into her sister, sending both of them to the floor.

"Ow," Elsa cried, from her place against the wall. She looked up to see who had crashed into her, only to lock on the teal eyes she'd spent her life memorizing. She couldn't avoid her any longer. Of course they both had bath night at the same time – it was in alphabetical order. "Anna," she breathed.

Elsa had actually said something to her. Granted 'Ow, Anna,' was not quite what Anna had been hoping for, but it was far more than she had dared to expect. "Elsa," she replied, ever the picture of loquaciousness.

Finally averting her gaze, Elsa rose to her feet, her back to Anna. It was the only chance she'd have to be alone with her sister, but Elsa had no idea what to say.

"Please just say something," Anna begged, her voice quiet, for once accepting that they may not want to be overheard.

"I'm sorry," Elsa responded softly, still facing the wall.

"You're sorry?" Anna cried. "Sorry for what? For abandoning me? For letting everyone convince you that our love was some horrid sin?"

Turning on her, Elsa closed the gap, their lips mere inches apart. "Our love has always been a sin. It was worth it. You _are_ worth it. But right now, the only way we can survive is to show penance."

"You really think our love's a sin?" Tears streamed down her face, as she tried to focus on the blurry image of her sister.

Elsa sighed, her hand drifting towards Anna's, before finally taking it. "Just play along for now, please. When we get out of here, I promise, you'll have me for the rest of our lives, but in here all it will do is get us killed. You were already hurt for it and I'm not willing to see that happen again." She squeezed gently, attempting to convey her affection and alleviate her sister's fears.

Anna ripped her hand from her grasp. "So you're willing to just give up on us for the next fourteen years?! It's not worth it!" Her voice was rising, but to her credit it still wasn't a proper yell. "You're all that matters, Elsa. I don't care what happens to me as long as I have you. Just forget what they think, we'll make it through all of this together."

"I can't do it, Anna. I won't. If you won't look after yourself, I will. I want it too, but it's not safe. So until we're out of here, this is the only option. Maybe once you've convinced them that you regret everything we'll actually be able to be around each other again, but until then I have to do what's safest for us."

"Coward," Anna spat.

Elsa's eyes went wide. She couldn't think of the last time her sister had ever insulted her. She reached out for her sister again "Anna –"

"No." Anna knocked her hand aside. "Be careful what you wish for. I'll stay away from you. If you decide to grow a spine, I'll be happy to talk to you then, but I'm not playing this game with you. Have fun with your new friends." She stormed back to her cell, without looking back. Elsa would receive exactly what she'd asked for – Anna would leave her alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna sat alone in the dining room, watching her sister grow further and further away from her. This was the extent of their interactions – her staring at Elsa as she ignored her – every single day. She couldn't bring herself to stop watching, nor could she bring herself to do anything else. Her life had never felt more empty. Every morning, she'd wake up, make her bed, clean her house, go to breakfast, stare at Elsa, do her daily duties, go to lunch, stare at Elsa, go back to her house, stare at Elsa, go down to dinner where she'd stare at Elsa some more, then retire to her bed and dream of her. It was a cycle from which she could find no escape.

After two years, she finally found a way to make Elsa return her stares. At lunch, someone sat down, obscuring her view of the silver hair.

"Hey there," the voice of the obstruction offered.

"Hi," Anna replied dully. She couldn't even think of the last time she'd actually exchanged words with someone. Her throat felt somewhat dry. She took a sip of her juice and examined the inmate. A tall blonde woman sat before her. She was every bit Elsa's inferior – her hair was darker, she was less fit, more broadly built, and her voice had a humdrum quality to it that was nothing compared to the vibrant vibrato of the woman she was obscuring. There were no other seats that would allow her to watch her sister. Anna was sorely tempted to tell the intruder to move.

"I'm new here, my name's Moira. Saw you sitting alone, thought I'd join you."

"Why?" Anna asked, sneering at her.

Moira blinked, looking hurt. "I don't know anyone here either, just thought that you'd like the company. I didn't mean any harm by it."

Anna tried to reign in her behavior some. She'd never been fond of hurting people, but she was forgetting how not to. "I'm not a safe person to be around. I'm sure you'll just make everyone else hate you if you're seen with me. You should go, for your own sake."

She offered a cocky grin in return. "I can look after myself, thank you. Besides, I've always had a thing for dangerous women."

It was then that the idea took root in Anna's brain. She knew how to get Elsa's attention. "Well when you put it that way..." she began.

Her eyes lit up as Moira burst into a grin. "Oh, thank goodness. I did read you right. A fellow tribade?"

Anna blinked. She hadn't heard the term before.

"Lesbian? Person who likes women?"  
"Oh." Realization hit her. Elsa had been pretending to be a man their entire relationship, they'd never needed to seek out any like-minded people, and doing so would have only put them in great danger. She'd never actually even considered if she may be interested in women, it was always just Elsa. "Yes, I am." That would do for the moment.

"Good."

Anna found her hand in this new woman's. She was certainly quite forward. Was this the fashion now? It had only been two years, had the outside world already changed so much? She only smiled coyly, waiting to see what she did.

Elsa stood just as she started to reply, however, so Anna didn't hear a word of whatever line Moira was attempting. She avoided watching as Elsa and her prayer group walked outside, trying to focus on the eyes of the woman trying to woo her.

She seemed to be expecting some sort of response. Anna wondered if she'd just been asked out. "Finish eating and we can go outside, I know a nice secluded spot you can take me."

A blush erupted on Moira's face, coloring her cheeks. Anna assumed it was fairly cute. "You don't need to tell me twice."

Their food was gone in a matter of moments, and Anna led her outside. She could feel Elsa's eyes on her as she led the new blonde by the hand, to the spot that had been theirs a scant few years before. She pushed Moira up against the fence, not letting the corner of the building completely hide them as she kissed her.

She finally met Elsa's gaze, as she felt a hand move up her thigh. The hurt in her eyes gave Anna a hollow feeling of victory.

* * *

Anna left the bath to find Elsa waiting for her in the hallway. A faint smirk appeared as she watched the pain on her sister's face. It diminished somewhat when Elsa began to cry, but she forced what little anger she could muster into herself to avoid losing face.

"How could you?" Elsa asked, after what felt like forever, her words broken up by sobs. "All you had to do was act like you regretted our actions and we could have gone back to spending time together! But no, you're just too stubborn for that, and then you just had to sleep with that – that whore!"

Fire burning within her, Anna turned on her sister. "How could I? How could you?! You just renounced our love like it was nothing, no, like it was worse than nothing, like it was garbage. How was I supposed to feel? You told me our love was a sin! And you believed it, this wasn't just some act, no matter what you may claim, I know when you're acting, I had to see it every time you put on a suit, you think our love is wrong!" Tears fell from her own eyes, but she refused to give into the sadness, drawing further on her anger. It was the only feeling she could allow anymore. "You broke my heart!"

Elsa took a step back, her eyes widening. "Anna –"

"Save it," she spat. She turned for the door, her shoulders dropping as the tears began to fall in earnest. This was the most she'd felt in years and she was so very drained.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and after several tugs, she gave into its pull and turned to face Elsa. Both women's faces were covered in tears, though Anna could barely see Elsa's through her own. "What?" she asked. "What do you want from me?!"

She felt lips press against hers, arms wrap around her back, as she was pulled closer to a familiar warmth that she hadn't felt in far too long. "I love you," Elsa said simply, when their lips had once again parted.

Anna tried to resist returning those words. It didn't make a difference what she felt, neither one of them were willing to do what the other needed. The relationship had no hope to continue. "I love you too."

"I can't lose you. I can't. Please."

Anna looked up into those blue eyes that she had never been able to resist. "I'm not joining your prayer group."

Elsa swallowed, blinking back more tears. "Then steal away with me on our bath nights. Please, just give me that."

She didn't have it in her to refuse. She nodded.

That was enough. Elsa's face lit up and she pulled her into another kiss.

They were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Their time was up. They'd have to wait another three days until they could do this again. It was going to have to be enough for them. It was the only compromise they could find.

The next morning, Moira sat down for breakfast with Anna. She had not considered this. How had she not considered this? Blinking, she stared across the table, with a blank expression plastered on her face.

"Forget I existed?" she asked with a giggle.

Anna opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

Her eyes grew serious. "Wait, did you really?"

She took in a deep breath. Better to just get it over with, like ripping off a Band-aid. "There's something you should know."

"What, that you're not the relationship kind of girl? I can work with that."

"No." She let out another shaky breath. She could do this. Why was it so much harder to hurt this total stranger than it was to hurt the woman she'd loved her entire life? "I just did that to make my girlfriend jealous. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used you like that."

The cocky smile Moira had managed to keep fell. "You –"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Then where is she? I don't see her with you. Is she on the outside? You know there's no way she'll wait for you."

Anna shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I can't be with you." Her eyes fell on Elsa's. For the first time in what felt like forever, she was facing her as she ate. It was still on the other side of the room, but the occasional affectionate glance made her heart soar and she felt like a new woman.

Following her gaze, Moira caught sight of the blonde woman with the cross dangling from her neck, sitting amid a group of similarly clad women. "Her?!" Her voice was loud enough that a few women from nearby tables stared.

Anna turned her gaze back to her food, trying to ignore her increasingly enraged former lover.

"She won't even be seen with you and you're turning me down for –"

"Shut up." Anna's voice was harsh and cold, but barely more than a whisper.

Moira stopped mid tirade and glowered at the woman before her. "Oh, you don't want anyone to know. And what will you give me to keep your secret?"

The lascivious grin made Anna's stomach turn. "I won't bash your face in with this tray," she offered. The fight with Eleanor had not been her last, and she was expecting to have a few more in her time here. The downside of being open about your perversions. The Dark Room didn't even bother her anymore, though losing her nights with Elsa certainly would.

The color drained from her face as she met Anna's gaze and saw the truth in her words. Anna was far from a hardened warrior; it wasn't like she'd won too many of those fights, but she'd been through enough here that the only thing she was still afraid of was losing Elsa. "Fine. I'll leave you to your crazy stalking then."

Anna smiled as she watched the woman dump out her half-eaten food. No one else could understand their love, but that didn't bother her anymore.

Their routine was not a happy one. They were back to living lies, but that was something they were used to; it was only their empty beds at night that made this one torture. It was, however, a far happier time than they had experienced in the previous years. Their fleeting glances at meals and passionate kisses on bath nights, were enough to make things livable. They just had twelve more years to go.

* * *

The years seemed to simultaneously pass in a blink and drag by at the pace of molasses. One morning, while they were being given their chores, Matron Camilla gave Elsa what she expected to be good news. "You're being released next month."  
Instead of excitement, Elsa answered with fear. "What? Why?"

The matron quirked her head at the strange response. "Good behavior. They took two years off of your sentence."

Elsa tried to blink back tears as she stared at the woman. "Oh. That's great," she replied in the closest tone to excited she could manage.

Camilla nodded in gradual understanding. "Worried about your sister in here alone?"

She didn't answer, instead watching Anna as she finished tidying up her cell.

"You'll still be able to visit, and it's only two more years. What's that compared to how long you've waited?"

Elsa nodded, glad to have a friend who understood. Camilla had sat in on a few of their prayer groups, and was the only person she'd ever known who hadn't judged her for her 'former ways.' She had always assumed it was only because Camilla thought that she'd put an end to them, but this conversation was making her doubt that. "You're right. I'll visit every day, it won't be that bad. I just wish it wasn't so long."

As she was pulled into a hug, Elsa realized that she had to tell Anna as soon as she could. Enough time had passed at this point that even her bible study group wouldn't give her a dirty look for talking to her, but she still desperately wanted to wait for the only time they could actually touch each other. Unfortunately, their bath night had been the previous night, so she'd either have to keep it a secret from her for two more days, or tell her in front of everyone. She wrapped her arms around the matron as she wrestled with her decision.

* * *

Anna threw herself from her tub, excited to talk to her darling sister. They had barely spoken a word the last several days. It wasn't enough to make her worry, it happened sometimes, and it wasn't like they'd been avoiding each other, but it had made her very eager to finally have the chance to have a proper conversation.

She waited in the hallway, pacing back and forth as her sister finished up. The door was locked, or else she'd have just busted in. She tried it one more time just to be sure. No luck. Cursing, she leaned against a wall and thumped her foot against the ground.

Finally, the door opened and Elsa looked out at her. "Sorry, you don't usually finish so early, or else I wouldn't have locked the door. I would have loved your company."

This image greatly reduced Anna's agitation. She pulled her wife into her arms. It had been too long. How had she ever managed to survive two years without her?

Elsa hugged back and cleared her throat. "Anna, there's something I need to tell you."

She looked up at her. "What?" she asked hesitantly. It was never good news in this place.

"I'm leaving in 28 days."

She blinked then stared at the older woman. That didn't make any sense. They weren't getting out for another two years. "We are?"

"No, Anna. I am. You kept getting yourself in trouble. I had gain time, I'd seen it a few times, but I never quite realized just how soon it was going to make things. Or maybe I just didn't want to realize it, since it meant that you'd be here alone."

"You can't just leave without me!" She was starting to panic. She couldn't handle two years without Elsa. What would she do? What could she do? "Please. Don't go. Go get in a fight, do something!"

"Why couldn't you have just not done something?!" Elsa screamed back, emotion finally getting the better of her. "We should both be being released soon, but instead you had to rebel. If you'd just listened to me, then this wouldn't be an issue. You'd be leaving just a few days after me. Instead, you're stuck here for at least another year."

"That's what it always comes back to, isn't it? 'Oh, Anna, why couldn't you have just repented for our wicked ways? Don't you know our love isn't worth this – that it's something to be ashamed of.'"

Elsa took a step back, her eyes narrowing as she looked down at her. "What are you talking about? I thought we'd moved past this."

"So did I! But you just can't, can you? You'd rather lecture me on this same thing all over again, rather than spend what little time we have left together." She spun on her heel to leave. She was so sick of having to sit through Elsa insulting their love.

Elsa stepped in front of Anna. "I won't let you just walk out on me. Anna, I don't want this any more than you do. I'm sorry, I understand how that would upset you. I love you, please, can we just enjoy the few minutes we get together? I promise, I'll visit every day. You'll probably see me even more once I'm released. And I'll find a place for when you get out. It'll be great."

Anna let out a shuddering breath, turning her tear-rimmed eyes to focus on the blue eyes mere inches from her own. Then her gaze dropped to Elsa's lips and she pulled her into a kiss.

Elsa held her and kissed back heatedly, her hand reaching under the prison dress. They seemed to have forgiven each other, and in the same instant, decided how to best spend the few days they had left together.

* * *

Anna knocked on the open door to her sister's house. She was back in her civilian clothes, if the dresses she'd been wearing for a single month twelve years before could even count as that compared to the men's clothes she'd been wearing for the previous twenty years, and taking one last look around her cell. She turned to face Anna and her face simultaneously lit up and looked even sadder as their eyes met. "Hey, honey," she choked out in a sob.

Biting her lip to keep from crying, Anna replied "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I told you, I'll see you every day," Elsa insisted, taking a nervous step toward her, glancing around for any observers.

Anna rolled her eyes and pinned her to the inside wall of the cell, kissing her passionately. When they finally broke the kiss, both of them had streams of tears running down their cheeks. "I know, but it won't be the same. Even if we couldn't always talk, I always knew you were there. Now, you could be anywhere."

Elsa cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb. "I'll never be far. I promise, Anna. I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after, and so on until you can be with me again."

Anna wanted so badly to believe her, but she knew that it wouldn't be true. Elsa would start working, she would have to miss a day due to her job, and then it would happen again, and eventually, maybe she'd see her once a week. It was how it always went. She hadn't ever been friends with the other prisoners, but she'd heard the story enough times, and she knew her sister too well. "I know."

Elsa looked visibly relieved by Anna believing her lie. At least she could do that for her. Their parting was already painful enough.

"I'll be good. I want to be out there with you."

"Thank you. I was hoping. No more fights, just keep your head down and we'll be together before we know it. It's just like the old days, we know how to avoid attracting attention."

Anna nodded, offering Elsa a pained smile. "You're right. I know you are. It won't be that bad. I'll see you tomorrow, you don't want to miss your bus out of here, do you?" She held back her tears, putting on as strong of a front as she could for the woman she loved. She wouldn't let her true feelings show. She wouldn't let her know that she was terrified this was the final nail in the coffin for their relationship. She'd let Elsa believe her own lie.

Elsa offered her another quick kiss and turned her back on her. Anna stood in the doorway to the newly empty cell as a matron led her wife away. Only when the door closed behind them did her tears finally resume.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna was right. Elsa's visits did eventually all but stop. For quite a while, however, it seemed that she was wrong. She began to give into her hope that things would be okay.

When Elsa first attempted to visit, however, both were rather displeased with the results. As neither of them had ever had a visitor before, it never occurred to them that visitations may not actually be allowed every single day.

It was a Wednesday, and Elsa was immediately turned away. Visitations were only permitted on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Elsa pleaded with Matron Camilla to inform Anna of this, so that she wouldn't think that she'd abandoned her.

While Camilla relayed this story, she laughed at the idea that she wouldn't have told Anna. Anna couldn't help but snort at the realization that she was already technically right, even if it wasn't quite what she'd meant, but this knowledge was enough to carry her through the remaining two days without her sister.

On their first successful visit, Elsa sat across from Anna at a round wooden table in a brightly lit room. Various profanities and initials had been carved into the surface of the table over the years, some covering up older ones so that they were only half legible. Elsa wore loose-fitting culottes with a button up blouse. Anna wore the uniform prison dress.

"It's weird seeing you like that," Anna remarked. They'd already exchanged greetings and been allowed a brief hug. They were both pleasantly surprised by being allowed the moment's physical contact.

"Because you're used to me wearing the same dress as you, or because you're used to me being in suits?" Elsa asked with a wry smile.

"Both, I think. It's just all so different. Everything is different now."

Looking between the two of them, Elsa had to agree. She wasn't sure how they ever arrived at this point; nothing ever seemed to go as planned. "It is. But it doesn't have to be a bad different, we can build a life together, without having to lie."

"You mean as soon as I get out of here?"

"Yes, Anna. Not exactly planning on moving into the prison with you. It's just two more years – less if you behave yourself. I'm already looking for a job, and I found an apartment. We still have our old bank accounts, and they've accumulated a lot of interest while we were incarcerated."

Anna's eyes widened. "I thought they seized all of that, claiming it was ill-gotten gains or something."

"Mr. Marshall must have pulled some strings. I don't know what to tell you. It's all there. We're not exactly rich, but we won't have to sleep on the streets or anything."

"I'm glad. It didn't even occur to me. I guess I haven't really thought much about the future in a long while. It's all just been this place. And you," she added, her eyes meeting Elsa's again.

"Well you don't have to worry. I'll think of it for you. You did enough planning when we were younger, it's about time that I took over."

A faint smile graced Anna's lips as she was lost in thoughts of bygone days. It had been over twenty years since they'd run off together.

"How're they treating you now that I'm gone? I hope no one is giving you too much trouble."

Anna offered a warm smile. She seemed to be doing that a lot today – perhaps it was just that she had been missing her wife so much already. "Things have actually been really good. Charity invited me to join your old prayer group."

"I hope you didn't turn her down too rudely."

"No. I didn't. I actually said yes. It's like I still have a piece of you with me." Her cheeks colored faintly.

"I could give you my old cross and Bible if you'd like," Elsa offered, beginning to look genuinely excited.

Anna was more than happy to offer her a reason to hope. "I'd like that. Please do. You know how to send it, right?"

"I do, but I think I have it in the car, I'll give it to the matron when she leads me back out."

"Thank you."

"No one else is giving you any trouble? Eleanor, maybe?"

She shook her head. "No. Maybe now that the temptation is gone, they don't think I'm some big sinner."

"Anna –"

"Don't say it, please. I know you haven't changed your mind so quickly and I don't want to fight over it."

Elsa bit her lip and nodded. "Okay. You're right."

The visits continued much like this. Elsa came every single weekend. She told Anna of her interviews to be a switchboard operator, a secretary, and a cashier. She'd tried interviewing as a doctor and even a nurse, but both went about as she'd expected and she was promptly laughed out of the room. She eventually started work at a diner, and was more than happy to have the night shift, as she was able to continue her day-time visits with Anna.

Anna, in turn, told her of how she was staying out of trouble, starting to become friends with the prayer group, and was actually receiving gain time. She'd never come to see their love as a sin, but having friends and a community made her time substantially less abhorrent.

One Friday morning, when she was led to the visitor's room, Anna was surprised to find that it wasn't Elsa waiting for her. Elsa usually came in the afternoon, so her not yet arriving wasn't so strange, but the old woman sitting there in her stead perplexed Anna. It took her almost an entire minute to recognize her own mother.

The years had not been kind to her. She'd gained weight, her hair was completely gray, and her slight crow's feet that had been noticeable at the trial had grown into a cacophony of wrinkles. Yet she still had those same eyes, as sharp as ever, and that same smile. She beckoned for her daughter to come sit with her.

Anna did as she was instructed and sat across from Iduna, her mouth agape.

"Good morning, Anna," she greeted her.

Anna struggled to reply. After several fruitless attempts, she finally squeaked "Mama?"

The woman nodded. "I'm sorry I never visited before. Your father wouldn't let me. I heard from your sister a couple weeks ago, and I finally managed to gather enough courage to come apologize for everything I've done to you. I'm so sorry, Anna. You didn't deserve this life. If I'd just had the strength to stand up to Agnarr –"

She was cut off by Anna pulling her into a great big hug. The matron didn't even stop them, as they stayed in each other's arms, both bawling their eyes out, for several minutes.

"Mama," Anna said again, looking into the tear-filled eyes of her mother as they took their seats. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. Your father disowning you was bad enough, but he called the police on you, he testified against you, he's why you're in prison. How can I forgive myself for that?"

"You paid for our lawyer."

"And I suffered for it, but it doesn't change that I could have acted earlier. I should have done something. I'm complicit in everything he did to the two of you. I just stood by and watched it all happen. I should have at least sought you out after you moved away. I didn't have to just accept that you were gone because he wished it." She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Anna blinked away more tears. "You know we don't blame you for any of that. You didn't do anything wrong, Mama."

"I did. And I'm sorry."

Anna swallowed her words. She wanted to keep fighting for her mother's innocence, to convince her that it was all her father's fault, but it wasn't worth wasting what little time she had with her. "All right. Then we forgive you. I forgive you."

More tears streamed down Iduna's face over her newly forming smile. "Thank you. I love both of you so much, I just wish I'd been a better mother to you."

"I know. You did the best you could." Something finally clicked. Agnarr hadn't let her come all this time, why would things be any different then? "Where's papa?"

She looked away, remaining silent for long enough that Anna started to believe she wasn't going to answer. "He passed away."

Anna was surprised to find herself beaming. This was the best news she'd received in years. "Good."

Iduna stared at her. After a few moments' hesitation, she nodded. "You're probably right. I don't think I'll be missing him too much either."

That afternoon, Elsa arrived. Anna had been worried that she wouldn't be allowed to see her since she'd already had a visitor, but the matron insisted that it was fine. She promptly leapt into Elsa's arms, holding her close.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Elsa asked brightly, hugging her back. "Haven't seen you this chipper in –" she cut off. Anna was sure it was because they both knew when her chipperness had stopped – the night she saved Elsa's life.

"All right, break it up," the matron insisted, not sounding annoyed so much as wooden and procedural.

They pulled back, and she looked into Elsa's broad grin.

The grin immediately ceased, replaced with a look of concern. "Anna, are you okay? You look like you've been crying. A lot."

"I'm great. I just saw Mama this morning."

Her features softened. "So she did come? Good, I'd asked her to."

"Thank you." Anna sat back down in the same seat.

Elsa in turn sat where their mother had been. It seemed oddly appropriate to Anna, though it was the same seat she always sat in. "It was as much for her as it was for you. She was terrified that you wouldn't want to see her."

Anna bit her lip to keep herself from shedding any more tears, and only shook her head.

"I know. I don't know how she could have ever thought that we would blame her. Now papa on the other hand..."

"He's dead. We don't need to talk about him anymore."

"You're right." Elsa relaxed and gazed into her eyes. "I miss you."

"I'm right here," Anna replied, though she missed her at least as much.

"I miss being able to hold you, to come home to you. I miss my wife."

"And I miss mine." She let out a shuddering breath. "I promise, Elsa. I'll do whatever I need to do to see you as soon as I can. I'm staying out of trouble, I'm studying your Bible." She looked down at the cross dangling from her neck. "I even sewed a doll for Claire's daughter."

"That's sweet. I'm glad you two are getting along now. Thank you, Anna. I didn't want to ask, but it means a lot to me that you're trying."

"You're worth it, Elsa. You're worth anything."

"So are you." For once, Anna was in too good of a mood to call Elsa out on that lie.

* * *

After a few months of them visiting separately, Anna entered the visiting room to find both Elsa and Iduna waiting for her. She faltered as she approached the table. How should she act? Could she be romantic with her wife in front of their mother? She wasn't sure, so she decided to hedge her bets, giving both of them only a perfunctory hug before taking her seat.

"Hey there," Elsa offered, looking as awkward as Anna felt.

Chuckling lightly, Iduna shook her head. "You don't have to hide. I've had twenty-four years to grow accustomed to the idea. Believe me, I'll live."

Glancing around to make sure the matron wasn't paying too much attention, Anna jumped back up and pulled Elsa into a passionate hug, followed by a quick chaste kiss before taking her seat again. There were some things that would still be too uncomfortable in front of her.

"How are you doing, dear?" Iduna asked. "I know I haven't visited in a few weeks.

Anna smiled back at her. She hadn't felt this good in a long while. Her whole family was in one place. Everything was out in the open, they could just be happy together. It didn't even matter that she was in prison, it was only another year, and then she could be on the outside with them. She could have a home again. "I'm doing really well. Elsa's old prayer group has really accepted me. I eat with them every day, and I even have her usual seat. I'm sewing you both presents, and you can see what they are when I finish them, but I think you'll like them. But I want to hear about you. How're you liking Colorado? Are you finally finished moving everything in?"

Iduna looked relieved. She always did after Anna answered that question. She must have thought that prison life was far harder for her than it actually was. Even at its worst, life there had been easier than on the outside for Anna. "I'm so glad. Yes, I think we've finally finished moving everything in. I'm sure Elsa will be glad to have me out of her hair. She can finally have her bed again."

"Mama, it's been a pleasure. I've missed you. As you already said, it's been twenty-four years. It's really nice being able to spend time with you and get to know you again. You've been out of my life for longer than you've been in it." Elsa's eyes went wide when she heard her own words, desperately trying to take them back.

It was too late. Iduna had already started to tear up. "You have no idea how sorry I am. I just want to spend what little time I have left with my girls."  
"Don't think like that!" Anna insisted, rising from her seat. A warning glance from the matron sent her back down. "You'll be here to see me when I'm released. We can all be a happy family next year. I promise."

"Anna, you can't promise something like that," Elsa said.

"Why not? We've all been through enough already. We've earned our happy ending. God wouldn't be so cruel. I know I'll be able to see both of you when I'm released. And that'll be soon. I promise."

Iduna reached towards Anna, glancing at the matron before gripping her hand tightly "Anna," she hesitated, looking back at Elsa. "You're right. Everything will be fine. I can't wait to have both of my girls with me again."

"You won't have to wait long."

"I know." She let out a shuddering breath and rubbed at her eyes. "I know. Have they given you an exact date yet?"

Anna bit her lip, sighing. "No. I know without gain time it's next July, I forget the day, but I'm not sure how many days are going to be removed from my sentence in the end. I think at last count I had thirty, but I've been being a lot better of late."

"Thirty?" Iduna nodded. "All right then. You'll be out in time for your birthday. We'll just have to celebrate."

A smile erupted across her features. She hadn't even thought of that. Her birthday was when she'd first fallen in love with Elsa, she was glad she'd at least be able to spend next year's with her. "You two are both going to visit again for my birthday this year though? Well, the day before it, since it's a Monday." she amended with a sigh.

After a moment's hesitation, both women chuckled. "Of course we are, honey," Elsa replied. "You know there's no way I'd miss that. I already checked, and I'll even be able to bring a cake for you. Without a file, obviously."

Anna bit her tongue before she could suggest that she'd rather their mother make it. Anything Elsa could give her would be perfect. Besides, she'd had a year to practice, maybe she could actually cook by now. Her food hadn't even been that bad before they were arrested.

"I'm making it," Iduna added. Apparently she had not been concealing her thoughts as well as she had hoped.

"That's great. I mean, of course if you wanted to make it, Elsa, I would love that too. I love your cooking."

"No you don't. It's fine. I'd rather have Mama's too. It's been too long."

Iduna answered with a cocky grin. "You've never had my cake, not with proper ingredients. We had to work with what we had back then, I'm going all out for this one. It's going to be the best cake either of you have ever eaten."

"I can't wait," Anna replied.

"I've had some of her cooking recently. It's even better than I remembered – though of course not as good as yours, dear. I'm sure it'll be spectacular."

The empty praise made Anna giggle. She was so glad they'd decided to visit her together. It was an absolutely perfect day.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Iduna sat gathered around their table in the visitor's room, with a double layered chocolate cake between them. Other inmates and their visitors seemed to all be admiring it. They had not been allowed knives, so they each had to take spoonfuls from the cake at a time. Neither the inconvenience, nor the setting, seemed to diminish the cheer with which the three shared the confection.

Anna's eyes rolled back as she placed a bite in her mouth. "Oh, Mama, this is as good as you promised! I think it may be the most delicious thing I've ever eaten."

Elsa tried hers as well and opened her eyes wide. "Wow. You weren't lying. I guess the Depression really did hamstring your cooking ability."

"Yeah, it's almost like everything was harder then." She quirked an eyebrow at her daughter. So that's where Elsa got that from. Anna hid her giggle behind more cake.

"You know what I mean. I just wish we could have grown up with this even better version of your cooking."

She grew somber. "I wish I could have shared it with you your whole life. I wish I could have shared a lot with you. But we have right now, let's not dwell on what should have been."

Elsa studied her as she spooned another helping of cake into her mouth. Anna looked between them. "Mama's right. Let's just enjoy this cake. And my birthday!" Several heads turned in their direction and the matron gave them a quick shake of her head. "It's the perfect birthday. I have everything and everyone that matters, and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Even being in prison?" Elsa asked.

"Okay, I would change one thing."

Smiling warmly at her, Elsa replied "that's all I'd change too. But we'll have it next year. I'll hold you in my arms, and we'll have more cake, and I'll actually be able to give you real presents instead of just a couple nick-knacks from the canteen."

"Now that sounds perfect."

Iduna swallowed, and gave her daughters a tearful smile. "That's all I want for you two."

Before long, they had finished the entirety of the cake, and were beginning to regret their decisions. It had been phenomenal to the last bite, but it had not been an insignificant portion. Iduna was used to cooking enough that they'd be enjoying leftovers for weeks. Even the pain was a happy one, however, and if given another chance, they would have all done the same.

Elsa hugged her sister close. "Happy birthday, Anna. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Elsa. I'll see you Friday?"

"Always."

Iduna pulled her into her own hug. "I hope I was able to make this birthday one you'll remember. I love you, my darling baby girl. I just wish I would have done more for you."

"It was amazing. You did everything perfectly, Mama. Are you coming Friday too?"

"I'll try to, honey." Tears streamed down her face as she cupped her cheek, brushing away an errant strand of red hair. Her blue eyes crinkling in a smile that emphasized her crow's feet. "You have a good night, okay? Behave, I want you out of here as soon as possible."

Anna gave her a confused look, but nodded. "Of course, Mama. I have been. You two have a good night too." She gave them each another quick hug. Apparently the matron was being a good bit more accommodating on account of her birthday, as she didn't say a word.

It was a good way to remember her mother, though Anna would always wish she'd taken the time to memorize it.

The following weekend, when Anna walked into the visitor's room, Elsa was sitting in her usual spot, curled in on herself, tears falling freely. "Elsa?" she asked, hesitantly approaching her. "Are you okay?"  
She looked up, bloodshot eyes seeming to look straight through her. "Anna..." she began, searching for the words. "It's – It's Mama."

"What's Mama? What happened?" She sat next to her, glancing quickly at the matron before holding her sister close, resting her wife's head upon her chest. "Tell me. Please."

"She's in the hospital," Elsa spat out, tears continuing to fall on the prison dress. "I don't know if she'll be coming back out."

"What?" Anna's eyes opened wide as she held Elsa out at arm's length to meet her gaze. "What happened? Did she fall? Elsa, she's going to be okay, right?"

Elsa's eyes fell to the table.

"Elsa, answer me. What's going on?"

"She has a brain tumor. She's going into surgery tonight, but, I've seen the scans. It doesn't look good."

Her nails began to dig into Elsa's shoulders. "You've seen the scans? This all happened last night?"

Elsa still couldn't quite meet her sister's gaze, settling instead to stare a few inches to her left. "No. She's known for a few months. We weighed all of her options, and surgery is definitely her best bet. There's not really any other reliable method of treatment at this point."

"A few months?!" Now that she had attracted the attention of the matron, she had to take her normal seat. "A few months?" she repeated in a whisper. "And you're just now telling me?"

"She made me promise not to tell you." She finally brought herself to meet Anna's eyes. Now that Elsa was no longer looking through her or away from her, Anna could see just how much pain she was in and started to feel a bit guilty for being upset with her. "You were going through more than enough already. You didn't need this on your plate too. I wasn't supposed to tell you until we found out how the surgery went. I couldn't even manage that."

Anna choked back sobs. The weight of this was hitting her. It was why her mother had been so focused on her mortality, why she could barely say that she'd be there next year. She didn't think she'd survive this. "What are her chances?" she asked, her voice broken and hoarse.

"She's seventy years old, Anna. Brain surgery is – Her odds aren't great. But they're better than if she doesn't get surgery. They aren't zero."

"Go be with her." More sobs prevented her from elaborating for a moment. "Please. I can't be there, but you can. She needs you more than I do. Be with her. Tomorrow you can let me know how everything went."

Elsa nodded and rose, but glanced back at her little sister. "Are you sure? You need me too."

"And I'll still have you tomorrow. This is all I can do for her. Please, just go be with Mama."

"Okay. I love you, Anna."

"I love you too."

They held each other for far longer than either had intended. They both needed the other's warmth and comfort. After the matron cleared her throat at them, Elsa offered a reluctant wave and walked away with her shoulders hanging low. Anna watched as she left, feeling utterly powerless. She'd been so stupid that she couldn't even be there for her dying mother.

The next day, Elsa returned, looking all the more haggard, and like she hadn't slept the entire night. The fact that she was still wearing the same grey top and black skirt from the day before cemented that. Now, the colors seemed to be worn in mourning. Anna didn't even need to ask, but she did anyway, desperate to be wrong. "Did she make it?"

Elsa broke down into tears. It seemed like it was not the first time that day. She eventually managed to shake her head, but didn't risk saying any words.

"No," Anna breathed. She was surprised to find that she wasn't crying. She only felt hollow, like nothing was real. This was all just some strange dream happening to someone else, and when she woke up, she'd see Elsa and would be told that the surgery was a huge success. After shutting her eyes a few times failed to rouse her, she continued the script. "The surgery didn't work?" She wasn't sure exactly how it would go wrong, only that Elsa had made it clear that it likely would.

"No, actually." She let out a sickening laugh. "It was a huge success. She died of complications from it afterward, but she was had been fine. I even had a conversation with her. There was an infection, and Dr. Bernard missed it. An abscess formed in her brain and cut off her oxygen supply while she was sleeping. Because he didn't bother to make sure that she was okay. I should've been able to do something. I'm a doctor, damn it. I wouldn't have made that big of a mistake. She would have been fine."

"Elsa, you're not a neurosurgeon."

"Clearly he's not either," she spat. All of the pain and misery in her eyes seemed to be replaced with rage.

Anna met her stare, unblinking. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Anna, he killed our mother!" She ignored the looks from the matron and the other visiting families. "If he'd just done everything properly she'd be fine."

"What was it she said? Let's not dwell on what should have been." Anna wondered at her own words. It was so unlike her. She may have been the schemer of the two of them, but she'd never been so cold. Had everything she'd gone through finally broken her?

"I can't do that. The surgery was a success. She should be fine!"

"Elsa –"

"Forget it." She rose to her feet, glaring at the matron, who was beginning to approach her. "I need to be alone." She turned to exit.

"Elsa!" Anna tried to follow her, but the matron blocked her path.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Elsa muttered as she swung the door open, walking out of the visitor's area.

Anna waited and waited all of the next day, certain that Elsa would arrive. She hadn't missed a date yet, and Anna had finally given up on her previous convictions. She could count on her big sister, she knew it.

When the matron never came to fetch her, she searched her out. "Matron Camilla, is there any chance you just forgot to get me? Elsa came, right?"

The matron had a bit of a soft spot for them, having been fond of Elsa, it was why she'd been so lenient on their physical contact during visits. She gave her a pained look, like saying the words hurt her as much as she expected they would Anna. "No, I'm afraid she didn't. She's probably just busy. I overheard the conversation yesterday, maybe she's just making arrangements for your mother's estate now."

Anna nodded, not quite believing her words, but she tried with all of her might to convince herself of their veracity. She told herself that Elsa would be there the next weekend, that she just had to make it to then. By the time she went to bed, she'd finally started to believe it.

Unfortunately, Anna was wrong. Elsa didn't come. She didn't visit for another three months.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. It's been quite a ride. I hope you all enjoy it. The cover was drawn by Lorelei and was commissioned by my amazing beta, neversung.

Anna spent two days in her bed. She'd have spent longer, but the night matron insisted on taking her to the infirmary. When the nurse released her after another day spent in bed there, with no physical symptoms, she suggested that Anna had only been faking. Matron Camilla had been there to witness the beginning of her heartbreak, so she knew better and took some pity on her.

Her pity, however, was not unlimited. Anna was forced to eat and drink, and would only do so under a matron's supervision, and was thus prevented from starving herself, but the extra strain on the matrons' workload was not appreciated. Other than Camilla, they had all stopped doing so by the end of the first week.

It was at that point that the punishments started. She'd missed all of her daily duties and wouldn't even leave her cell for count. It was clear that the dark room would hardly work; even if she wasn't already used to it, it would only consist of the exact same inaction she was already doing, but in the dark. All they could do was take away her gain time for the month. It made her seeing Elsa all the farther away.

This would have been far more effective if Anna still believed that Elsa would be waiting for her when she was released. She had known that eventually the visitations would diminish, and had been surprised by how long they'd been every single day, but she had never expected her sister to just disappear after their mother's death. Neither of them should be going through this alone, but because of Elsa, they both were.

Or because of her. The thought crept into her head and wouldn't leave no matter what she tried. It only made her malaise that much more unbearable. If she hadn't been so rash, so angry, during her first years here, then she'd have already been released. Instead she fought Eleanor, then she fought Katrina, Mabel, Hillary, Nora, and Janette. The last two hadn't even started the fights; she'd been lucky she hadn't had an assault charge added onto her sentence instead of just losing any gain time she'd accrued. If it hadn't been for her own actions, she'd have been able to be there for her mother. She'd have been able to be there for Elsa. She wouldn't be stuck in that dingy little cell, without any of the people who cared for her. She wouldn't be alone.

A knock sounded on her door. She ignored it. It was doubtless just a matron with some food to force down her throat. She wasn't feeling up to it, she was still full from the day before. It wasn't as if she ever did anything to burn off the calories anyway.

The knock came again. She continued to ignore it.

The woman ignored her ignoring her and came in. "Anna, it's been over a week, you have to get out of bed. We're all worried about you," Claire said, sitting down at Anna's feet.

Anna didn't have it in her to reply. She just stared at the wall, waiting for the woman crushing her feet to either go away or for the bed to break under their combined weight.

Apparently she'd lost more weight from starving herself than she'd thought, as the bed stayed whole. "We gave you your space. We tried visiting time and again, and we're not letting you ignore us anymore. We're your friends, stop pushing us away. I know how scared you are right now, I know how much Elsa means to you, and how much you mean to her. I may not approve of how you show it, but you've both made that more than clear over the years."

Anna very much doubted that Elsa had done anything of the sort. She'd been very intent on proving just the opposite.

"I know you think that she was showing that she didn't, but that was just evidence of how much she did care. She wasn't willing to let you get hurt."

She was just doing it to protect herself.

"You know you were always her first priority." Her hand fell on Anna's back, petting awkwardly before she pulled back.

Anna almost laughed. She was scared of catching some of her sinful behavior. So much for having accepted her.

"Anna, get up!" The pressure lifted from her feet.

Just when she was starting to believe that Claire had given up on her, she felt two great hands grip her shoulders and haul her to her feet. "Let go of me," she muttered halfheartedly. She couldn't even muster up the strength to feel angry. She just wanted to crawl back into her bed and die.

"You're coming to prayer group."

She blinked and turned back to her bed.

Before she knew it she was in the air again and was being carried away from her room. She was soon placed in a chair, in front of Charity, Margery, and Ruth, with Claire taking the final seat. She didn't have it in her to fight. Maybe they'd let her return to bed when this was over.

"We're worried about you," Charity insisted.

Anna only glared at her.

"We've gone over and over how much we think your relationship is bad for you, but that's not what matters here. You two are still together, we've accepted that –"

"We're not –" Anna began, too insistent on the lie for even her melancholy to overpower it.

"So you can still talk. It's more than clear that that's not the case, we're not going to tell anyone, we know how hard you're working to be a better person. But you're letting it all destroy you. I don't know exactly what happened between you two, but you're going to end up adding time to your sentence at this rate. Don't you want to be out there? Don't you want to be able to be with Elsa again?" She was pulling out all the stops.

Anna's glare only intensified. "Of course I do." Her voice trailed off as she prepared herself to voice the problem aloud. "I just don't think she does anymore."

Charity blinked.

Claire placed a hand on her shoulder, causing an involuntary recoil from Anna. "Why do you think that? She's certainly seemed to care. As much as she tried to hide it, it was pretty obvious she just wanted a life for you two."

"If it was so obvious why did you let her in your group? Or me?"  
Claire's eyes fell from Anna, along with her hand. "For a while we thought she'd really changed. By the time we'd realized what she really wanted, she was already family – terrible choice of words – and we couldn't just turn our back on her."

"Not that we didn't continue to teach her that incest is wrong," Charity added.

"Just that it wasn't enough to make us stop accepting her. Or you."

Charity grasped her hand. "She made me promise to take care of you while she was gone. I thought you just needed time, but if I had let this go on any longer, then I would clearly not be living up to my word. Please, you have to talk to us, let us help you."

Anna wanted to run, to go back to her bed, to bury herself under the blankets and just let the world envelop her. She wanted to not say a word, to fight against them. But all of these things would have taken far too much energy, and she had so little left. "Our mother died."

Claire swallowed audibly. Charity's eyes grew wider, her jaw slacking. Margery actually looked up from her book to pay attention to the intervention they were attempting to throw. Ruth blinked. "But, but you – You said that you were finally patching things up with her. That she was in your life again. Did you know she was even sick? Was she sick?"

Anna groaned. She didn't want to talk about it. "They didn't bother to tell me."

"That doesn't sound like Elsa," Claire insisted. "Why would she keep that from you?"

"That's what I thought too. I don't understand, and now she just runs off, without a word. It's like she thinks she's the only one suffering, like I didn't lose my mother too!"

Charity exhaled. "So that's what happened. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Anna sighed. "I'm tired. Just let me go back to bed."

The four looked among themselves. They all wanted to say more, but none of them knew where to begin. Eventually, a consensus was reached. "Of course. Do you need help getting back?" Charity offered.

Anna shook her head and loped off without another word.

The next morning, Claire came to fetch her for breakfast, and Anna didn't fight. She didn't talk, but she allowed herself a few bites of food. When Charity insisted that she actually do her job for the day, Anna followed her suggestion. She did the same for lunch, for dinner, for cleaning her cell, and for sewing.

She did all of this with barely a word, but it was more than anyone had seen out of her in the past weeks, and even the matrons were as accommodating as they could be. The sewing she'd been working on for her mother and Elsa both sat unfinished on her window sill, framed by the bars. She couldn't bring herself to look at them, and due to this, couldn't even bring herself to look outside.

This struck her as oddly appropriate. Her life on the outside was over now. There was no one left there who cared for her. All she needed to do was focus on what was happening on the inside.

After a few days, she was starting to seem more like her old self – a sadder, quieter version of her to be sure, but one bearing a far closer resemblance than the woman who refused to leave her bed. She would engage in heated arguments with Claire, theological discussions with Charity, and once even had a race around the yard with Ruth. Without the friends Elsa had provided her, she'd have been truly lost.

She buried the thought. Elsa didn't care any more, and she certainly wasn't going to be grateful to her. Two weekends had come and gone without hide nor tail of Elsa, and Anna was convinced that she was gone for good. She would sometimes start to wonder what she could be doing with her life, but she never let these thoughts go too far.

This all changed when Matron Camilla handed her a letter one afternoon. It was just before count, when Matron Therese would take over the shift, and Anna had been reading a book that Margery had lent her.

She was astonished as she looked over the envelope. She hadn't received a single letter in all her years there. The return address was in California, but it claimed to be from Elsa. She was half tempted to throw it away, unread, but curiosity got the better of her. When she opened it, a pungent odor invaded her nostrils.

She stared at it, her throat going dry as she tried to force the letters on the page to stay in focus, only noticing that she was crying when a tear fell on the page. She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and met the letter once again.

_My dearest Anna,_ she rolled her eyes. She certainly hadn't felt too dear to her the way she'd been acting.

_I can't apologize enough for running away on you. I know there's no excuse, and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you with every part of my being._

_I couldn't handle everything that had happened. Possibly everything that's ever happened to me. I couldn't handle our mother's death, and in truth, I couldn't handle our love. So I ran._

_I ended up in a bar, talking to this guy who seemed to understand what I was going through. He'd been to prison himself, and seemed to have come away from it changed for the better, not as broken as the experience seemed to have made you and I. He mentioned that he was meeting some people and invited me to join him. I know that this all sounds like superfluous information and not at all relevant to the millions of apologies I owe you, but I need you to understand what's finally opened my eyes._

_I went with him. I met so many people, from all over the country. We did a lot of things. I'm not sure what they allow in letters to prisons, so I'll save you some of the details here, but I've learned so many things._

_The more I try to put this all on paper, the less any of it makes sense. I don't know how to explain it to you without showing you. I promise, I'll be back. I just need a little more time here. I'll keep writing to you, I hope that you'll write back. I love you, Anna. I love you more than I've ever been willing to admit. I finally understand. You were right. There's nothing wrong with love, we aren't sinning, love is all that really matters in the world, and I just hope that I haven't lost yours._

_All of my love,_

_Elsa._

The tears stained the page as her entire body shook. Anna didn't know what to make of this. She wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive Elsa, but she knew that she didn't have it in her heart to ignore her. She quickly borrowed some paper, an envelope, and a stamp from Charity, saying only that she'd heard form Elsa, and returned to her house.

Count prevented her from starting immediately, but she attempted to use the time to sort out her feelings and decide on what she was going to say.

She was no closer to an answer when she sat back down staring at the blank page with a ballpoint pen in her hand. There were no words that could possibly express the tidal wave of emotions that was beating against her.

Just before bed, she settled on a message that was simple and to the point.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you, you left me to deal with our mother's death on my own, but I know that I'm not willing to have you out of my life. I love you too, and I always will. I don't understand what all you were saying, but if you really think that our love isn't a sin, then I'm so happy. That happiness is fighting against a dozen other feelings, but my mind keeps coming back to it. You finally understand. Please keep writing. I miss you._

_Yours, Always,_

_Anna._

She didn't tell her friends about any of this. She only said that she'd heard from Elsa and that she was doing better. And she was – she seemed almost like her old self again. She'd eat and talk with her prayer group, she'd clean her cell, do her daily chores, and she even finished sewing the presents she'd started.

The letters continued, she received one once a week and immediately sent a reply the next day. Elsa had still hurt her, and she didn't understand why Elsa needed to be so far away from her, but if it was able to finally convince her that their love wasn't wrong, then she'd be okay with it. She could put up with anything if they could just have a life together when she was released. She'd let herself believe that things were really over, that Elsa was abandoning her, all because she'd disappeared for a few weeks. Looking back, Anna was convinced she'd been overreacting, especially now that things were starting to look so good again.

After weeks of letters back and forth, Elsa let her know that she'd be back in Colorado by the end of September. From then on, time seemed to drag. Prayer group didn't provide her any solace, chores seemed to take three times as long, every day was just a tally to be marked off. She needed to see Elsa again, she needed to find out what she hadn't been willing to say in the letters, what had been happening in her life, why she'd changed so much, and just to hold her again. She almost wished that she hadn't been told when it would happen; the two weeks of waiting were as difficult as the previous thirteen years.

But the day finally arrived. Matron Camilla fetched her while she was sewing. She grabbed the presents that she'd finished the previous month, and followed her to the visitation area. She gaped at the sight before her. Elsa truly had changed.

Her hair was loose and matted and her normally bright blue eyes seemed almost glazed over. She wore a t-shirt with a weird array of colors and jeans that were loose and open around her calves, revealing a pair of sandals. The clothes were loose on her, and she looked so unprofessional – so not Elsa. Anna was amazed that she'd been allowed to visit dressed like that. "Elsa?" she asked, approaching her hesitantly. Was this really even the same woman?

"Anna!" Elsa's face lit up when she saw her and she pulled her little sister into a passionate kiss. Anna was glad that Matron Camilla was the one escorting her, as any other matron would've promptly thrown Elsa out.

It was definitely the same woman. She'd know those lips anywhere, even if there was a strange taste in her mouth. This was definitely her wife, her sister, her everything. She melted into the kiss, and into Elsa's arms.

After a few moments, Camilla cleared her throat, and the two women took their seats, blushing slightly, Anna's eyes on the table, but Elsa's eyes only on her. "I missed you," Elsa said.

Anna returned her gaze. Even unfocused, Elsa's eyes were still so beautiful. "I missed you too."

Elsa's hand gripped Anna's, her gaze never falling. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long, I just had a lot of things to sort out after – after what happened."

"I know. I just wish you would have told me. The last time I saw you, you said that you'd see me tomorrow, and that was three months ago. I didn't even hear from you for three weeks. Elsa, you hurt me." Anna blinked, surprised at her own words. She'd been so happy to see her sister again that she had been sure she wouldn't bring that up. She thought she was over it.

Elsa faltered, her eyes finally leaving Anna's for a moment. "You're right. I'm sorry. I was being selfish. I made you go through it alone, just because I couldn't handle Mama's death. I'm sure you'll think less of me for some of the things I did to help figure out how to live my life again, to find myself, but if I didn't, I don't think I could've coped. With you stuck here, and the only other person in my life gone, it was all just too much for me. I wasn't strong enough."

The rage that had been building up inside Anna evaporated. She wasn't sure that it excused Elsa's actions, but she didn't have it in her to hold it against her. She had made Anna go through it alone, but Anna's actions had made sure that Elsa had to go through it alone no matter what. "I'm sorry," she replied, the two words broken up by sobs.

"What?" Elsa's eyes found hers again, seeming newly focused, a look of shock clear on her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault. I should have been stronger for you, that's my job. I messed up."  
"Can we just say we both messed up and move past it?" Anna offered. She had already forgiven Elsa months ago; this just gave her closure. "I want to know what all has happened. You seem so different."

Elsa nodded. "I am. It's a whole new world out there, and a whole new Elsa to match. Like I said in my letters, I met some people, and they taught me a whole new philosophy of life."

"Did you join a cult?"

"What?! No. It's a movement. It's all just about peace and love and understanding."

"Yeah, sounds like a cult."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "A cult would have leaders. We're all equals, everyone is, that's a big part of what the movement is about."

"What about that guy you met? The one who showed you all this. He wasn't some leader? Did he make you have sex with him?"

"He didn't make me!" Elsa spat.

Anna's jaw dropped as she realized the implication. "But you did –"

"I've done a lot of things." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the floor. "Turns out I really don't like men. Drugs are fun though."

What had happened to her wife? She really was a different person now. "You slept with someone else?"

"It's just sex. It's just a way of letting your energies meld, of showing affection. I've tried it with a few people. It doesn't have to mean anything. Hell, you did the same. Besides, none of them were as good as you, you're the one I want to be with," she added.

Anna wanted to throw up, to just leave the visiting room and not look back. How could Elsa do that to her? "You – Elsa..."

Elsa let out a long breath. She was starting to feel guilty; she hadn't expected their reunion to go quite like this. "I love you, Anna. I had to go through a lot to find myself, to figure out who I even was anymore. My whole life has been spent wearing one mask or another and I just needed a chance to explore. It really didn't mean anything, I'm sorry, I should have realized how you'd feel. You're not part of the movement yet, you still have those weird Victorian ideas."

"I thought you said free love? Sure sounds like you loved them." Anna was surprised by the vitriol in her voice. The last time she'd tried to hurt Elsa this badly she was doing the very thing for which she was now mad at Elsa.

"It's not the same kind of love. I love everyone as just people that are deserving of love, but I'm in love with you, Anna. And I finally understand that there's nothing wrong with that. I've even found other people that accept and understand it, and that can't wait to meet you."

Anna had no idea how to respond to this. She wasn't sure that she could just forgive Elsa, but at the same time, this was all she'd ever wanted. They could finally have a life together, just being themselves, not having to lie, not having to hide, just being happy. "I don't know how to feel, Elsa. You really hurt me."

"I can see that now. It wasn't my intention. I'm so sorry, Anna."

She leaned back in her chair, her stare boring holes into the ceiling as she contemplated her feelings. "I need some time. I'm going to go, but if you really want this to work out, I need to see you tomorrow."

"Of course. I'll see you then. Can I still hug you?"

Anna shook her head. "Tomorrow. I promise. I just need today."

"Okay. Have a good day, Anna. I love you."

"You too," she rose and turned, blinking away tears, and Matron Camilla led her back to her house.

The next day, Elsa sat in her usual spot waiting for her. There was a flower in her hair, and she seemed to be wearing the same outfit as the day before. She stood and hesitantly approached her sister, searching her eyes.

Anna wrapped her arms around her. She still hadn't forgiven her, but they'd spent enough years not talking to each other that she wasn't willing to lose any more time with her. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too." They sat opposite each other, Elsa still looking quite frightened.

"I had some time to think about it. I don't think I'm okay with everything, but I'm not willing to let it get in the way of us. I don't want a future without you."

The relief was visible on Elsa's face. "I'm glad. I don't want that either. I can't wait to show you our new home, let you meet everyone, let you try a few things yourself –"

"You want me to sleep with other people?!" She blushed when several people's heads turned.

"Not if you don't want to. I just want you to be able to explore yourself. We always had to fit into some box or other, and not having to do so has been so freeing. Try whatever you like, I just want you to know that you have the freedom to do so."

"Oh." Anna tried to wrap her head around this idea. She really had never had the opportunity to find out who she wanted to be. All she ever knew was that she wanted Elsa. She was her whole world. She'd seen a brief glimpse of freedom when they were first locked up, but the idea of just being able to try anything was a tantalizing one. "And you wouldn't be jealous?"

"I might be, but that's not a reason not to do something. I'd work through it. I just want you to do whatever you need to be happy."

"Huh." She decided that she was determined to do the same. "Here I was getting all into the last group you dragged me into, and now you come back with a whole new philosophy, and an even more unacceptable attitude than I had. What happened to the woman who convinced me to just keep my head down and conform?"

"She found a better way to live and she wants to share it with you."

Anna swallowed. It was still a lot to take in. "What if I don't like it?"

Elsa's eyes widened, showing just how dilated her pupils were. "If you didn't – I don't know. You wouldn't have to put up with it, but I'm not just willing to abandon my sisters either."

"Elsa, _I'm_ your sister. You still abandoned me."

She cleared her throat and opened her mouth, but was at a loss for words.

"I need to know. It's all so strange, I might be able to be okay with it, but I'm not sure. I need to know more. So far all I've heard is that it made you okay with our relationship – which is wonderful – and that it's about sex and drugs, and I'm far less comfortable with that part."

"It's really important to me," she offered, sounding more sullen than actually certain.

"So was your prayer group."

"That was just a cover!" Her hands hit the table, not hard enough for the other visitors to hear, but enough to drive her point home. "This is real, Anna. It's the first time in my whole life that I've ever felt okay with who I am. These women and I made a home for ourselves, I can't lose it. I can't lose you either, so please don't make me choose."

"Those women? What happened to that guy you keep talking about?" She'd told her so little in the letters. More than anything, Anna just wanted answers.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry, I keep expecting you to know so much, when I haven't told you anything. When I was in San Francisco, I met some other women who were like us. Lesbians. It still feels weird to say. They understood what I'd gone through with you, they were even okay with the fact that you were my sister. There were a few people who were moving up to a new commune that was starting in Colorado, and it gave me an idea. We decided to form our own commune, not that far from here, where women are free to love who they love, and we can all build a life together, without the world judging us."

Anna's eyes widened. That did all sound nice, but it sounded too nice to be true. "So you're the cult leader now."

Elsa shrugged off the retort. "Everyone is equal there, no one is in charge. We share everything."

"Even each other."

She sighed. "Anna, please. Just give it a chance. I'll explain everything I can to you, and then when you finally see it... Just keep an open mind okay? Please."

Anna supposed she could at least promise that, but it was still a pretty substantial request. Everything Elsa was describing seemed so alien to her. How could she ever be comfortable with it? "Fine, I'll keep an open mind, but if I can't handle it – and I don't mean if I just don't love it, if I genuinely can't handle it – then you'll leave with me."

"Anna –"

"Please."

She bit her lip, her brows furrowing. Even as scared as she was, Anna couldn't help but find it adorable. "Okay. If you really can't handle it, we'll leave."

"Then it's a deal."

Over the next 8 months, Elsa did everything she could to prepare Anna. She told her the history of the movement, explained about the Summer of Love, gave vague descriptions of some of the drugs she could expect there when the matron wasn't paying too close of attention, discussed their farming methods, their general beliefs, explained that she'd given up meat and that she had found a new respect for all living things, and taught Anna what it meant to be a hippie.

It still sounded utterly bizarre, but none of it exactly sounded bad. Anna's fear was shrinking every day; she wasn't convinced, but it was sounding like she may actually be able to handle this new life. She may even enjoy it.

The fear crawled back into her stomach as she waited outside the prison gates for Elsa to come pick her up. She was wearing a green A-line dress, staring at the empty road. She wasn't even sure what car she should be expecting. It felt like there were so many questions she hadn't bothered to ask and that Elsa hadn't thought to answer.

She could scarcely breathe as she waited, an unknown future laid out before her. Matron Camilla had given her a farewell hug, and she was already wishing that she'd asked the woman to wait with her.

She felt a hand on her waist as she was pulled into a warm embrace. "It's really nice to not have to worry that a matron will tell us to stop. It's nice to be able to just hold you again," her sister's voice said. Elsa was there.

"It really really is." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes on Elsa's t-shirt. "I can't believe I'm finally out."

"I can't either. I don't want to ever let you go again."

"So this is her," a voice said off to their side. "She's kinda cute, in a stuffy old lady way."

"She's like two years older than you," another voice said.

"I'm not forty!"

Anna ended the hug, staring at the interlopers. "Elsa, who are these people?"  
"They wanted to come. These are two of my sisters, Flora and Maria."

One of them wore a dress colored similarly to Elsa's shirt, the other wore a flowy skirt with a loose fitting shirt. "Hi, Anna! We've heard so much about you."

"Yeah, you too," she lied.

"I hope she only told you the good things," the older one insisted. Anna guessed that she was Maria. "Your sister is a pretty great woman. She helped me learn a lot about myself. I wouldn't be here without her – especially in Colorado of all places."

So that was one of Elsa's dalliances. At least she wasn't the one who looked to be in her early twenties. Anna wasn't quite sure why, but that made her feel a little bit better. "Can we get going? I'd really like to see someplace new, I've been stuck here for fourteen years."

Elsa gave her an abashed look. "Right, sorry. Didn't mean to delay you. Flora, you up for driving? I don't think I can take my hands or eyes off of this woman for long enough to do so myself."

"No problem, man."

They led her to a van with a colorful mural of two half-dressed women embracing in what looked like the Garden of Eden – or just a garden, she couldn't be sure. "This is your car?"

"It's a communal van," Elsa explained. "I didn't need my old car, and it certainly couldn't carry that many people."

"Right." She continued to watch it skeptically.

"Things are different now. It's not all about having the newest toys."

Anna followed Elsa into the back, and promptly collapsed into her arms in a small bed. Anna couldn't help but wonder how many other women had done just the same, but she needed this. She needed Elsa to hold her for as long as she could, she needed to know that they had each other again, that she was finally home.

"I've got you."

Anna pulled her sister into a kiss, straddling her, hands roaming down her back. She needed to remember what her sister felt like, tasted like. She needed Elsa.

* * *

When they arrived, they all climbed out of the van to find a world unlike any Anna had ever seen. From what Elsa had told her, there were twenty women living there currently. She could see a line with clothes hanging on it, a garden full of all different kinds of food and a plant that she didn't recognize, another van, five cabins, and a colorful assortment of women going about their day. After a long moment, she averted her gaze. Some of them weren't even wearing clothes.

"Welcome home," Elsa said.

Flora and Maria echoed the sentiment.

It was all so strange, but Anna was already starting to think that the term worked. She and Elsa didn't have to hide anymore. For the first time ever, she had a home.


End file.
